Chronicles of Dragon Company
by Kalathanon
Summary: DC may have beaten their oldest foe but new ones are always looking to rise into that void. This is the stories of how the Dragon Company team keeps sin in it's place.
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of Dragon Company

Chapter 1: Deploy This!

Character Ruby Rose

Ruby woke up with Scooter in her arms. Her wiry and goofy husband had a habit of drooling when he slept so Ruby made sure to hold him so his face was turned away from her. After the second soaked shirt Ruby had had enough and so adopted using Scooter as a teddy bear when they were sleeping to make sure that he only soaked the bed sheets and not her.

 _"I wonder if we have anything to do today,"_ Ruby thought as she lay in bed with Scooter sleeping soundly in her arms. _"It's been almost a month since the Magog-Cinder was locked away, surely there is something somewhere that could use DC assistance..."_ Ruby's scroll going off on her nightstand pulled her from her thoughts and pulled her away from Scooter as she rolled over to look at the message.

"Ruby, meet us out by the Beacon airfield, guess who is back in town," Weiss said in her message.

"Huh, Well the only DC members that weren't with us was..." Ruby muttered to herself as she realized who had returned, "Mal!"

"Ah gah who wha..." Scooter exclaimed as he jolted awake.

"Scooter, Mal is back," Ruby said as she looked up from sending a reply to Weiss saying that she and Scooter would be there soon. "Come on lets go see him and the crew."

"Oh yeah," Scooter said as he sat up, "That Serenity is one fine ship if I ever saw one. How long we got before we got to go meet them?"

"About a half hour," Ruby said as she got another message from Weiss.

"Ah we can make that easy," Scooter said as he got out of bed and headed over towards the closet, "We just have to take a shower at the same time and we can make that."

"Can I put red highlights in your hair again," Ruby asked as she grabbed one of her black and red dresses from the closet.

"I still have red on the tips from the last time," Scooter's voice echoed as he went down the hall in their house to the bathroom.

 _"Well then we can go a bit farther then,"_ Ruby thought as she grabbed her red hair dye and followed.

A half hour later and Ruby and Scooter were waiting at the space port. Scooter was still looking at his now red hair in the mirror when Weiss and Jayne walked up to the pair.

"Looks like someone let Ruby do his hair again," Weiss remarked with a smile.

"Yeah well you know how it goes," Scooter said as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Actually yes I do," Weiss replied, "You know I still think I see red in my hair sometimes."

"How would that even be physically possible," Jayne asked.

"It isn't," Ruby said, "Weiss is just mentally scarred from when I died her hair that one time and it was just the bangs."

"I looked like a candy cane," Weiss stated.

"Are you two still arguing about that," Yang asked as she, Junior, Blake and Sun met up with their partners and friends.

"Just stating facts," Weiss said.

"Hey guys," Ruby greeted, "So where is Mal and crew?" Her question was answered as the Serenity flew over head and circled around for a landing.

"Ten bucks says Mal is still poor as a mudder," Jayne said.

"I'll take that action," Yang replied as she pulled out ten Lien.

"And stupid bets like that are why Mal will still be broke," Junior said as he snatched the ten from his wife. Thus it was to the sight of Yang and Junior wrestling while the rest of the group tried to get out of their way that Mal and River emerged from the Serenity.

"So if this is a bad time," Mal said.

"Not really," Blake replied as she half watched the struggle between her partner and Junior and half read from her book.

"Hi, Mal, hi River," Yang greeted as she pinned Junior to the ground and retrieved her ten dollars. "So are you guys super rich now?"

"Hardly," Inara said as she led the rest of the crew out of the Serenity.

"I think we made out okay on the mission," Wash said.

"Serenity did get a lot of upgrades," Kaylee added.

"But if you are asking about cash on hand," Book said, "Of that we have only a little more than we started with."

"But we do have more," Simon said.

"We helped a lot of people," Mal stated, "end of discussion. What about you all? We heard you got rid of that demon that was giving us all so much trouble."

"We did," Ruby said, "Well RAIM and a few new faces did at least. We helped clean up a planet that was infested with undead and then we've been back here just hanging out for a couple of weeks now. What about Miranda was her hunch correct?"

"She was correct," River said, "but the alliance that was undermining her and the council was much larger than she had suspected. Fortunately the Epheriam were willing to help us thanks to Cassity."

"The Vault we came across didn't hurt either," Zoe remarked.

"A vault," Sun said, "You know the Hunters will want to hear about that."

"Oh I'm sure they will," Mal said.

"So you're telling me that you finished a contract that was basically a write your own check for payment and found a vault and you're still broke," Jayne asked.

"Yeah that's about the size of it," Mal agreed.

"Does that mean you are staying with DC then," Ruby asked.

"For a while at least yes," Inara said, "Until something comes up that we can do."

"It's good to have you guys back," Blake said as she put her book away. "You know we've all been fond of you all ever since all the trouble you got us into on Sun and I's wedding."

"We missed you guys too," Kaylee said with her perky smile. "It's nice to be back for a bit. Still we are all wanderers, we love soaring through the stars. We will be back in the sky soon enough."

"I'm sure you will," Weiss said, "We too have a calling, ours is to hunt Grimm though so while we are here at Beacon we might as well check on the listings. Would you all like to have a go at some of our missions with us?"

"Thanks but no," Mal replied, "We've had enough of cramped caves and giant snakes for a while. Junior if you don't mind we will head to your place and get some drinks and food."

"I'll let the twins know your meals are on the house," Junior said, "The fancy drinks though you'll have to pay for."

"Sounds good," Mal said, "Maybe we can catch you before we leave again."

"Hopefully you will," Ruby said as she waved to the departing crew of the Serenity. She smiled as she turned to her team and said, "Well we might as well wander inside. I'm thinking Ozpin and K might have something a little more interesting that the typical mission."

"I like your thinking sis," Yang said as the eight headed inside. Ruby led the way though the school that her and her team protected for so long. RWBY all had fond memories of Beacon, even if some of those were tinged with the horror of some of Cinder's somewhat successful plans. Now the same Cinder and her allies were working with DC and all the kingdoms seemed to be benefiting from the arrangement. The elevator doors opened to Ozpin's office to reveal Ozpin, Celantra, Adam and Elisa all talking about something.

"Why hello team RWBY," Ozpin greeted as he waved them in, "I was contemplating calling you here just a moment ago, your timing is once again proving to be exceptional."

"Mom, Aunty Ruby," Elisa greeted with a smile and a wave.

"I take it you need us for something," Ruby asked.

"We do," Adam said, "Recently the attacks against the White Fang have increased, it's the same extremest group that attached Elisa, Barry, Radiant and Marco and caused that riot a couple of months back."

"We think that a Magog may be behind it," C said, "And if so, you all and Cinder would be best suited to find out about it."

"How could another of those demons develop while..." Ruby started. "Oh."

"As soon as the one that was banished from Cinder was removed it opened up the possibility of another one becoming dominate," Adam said, "Whoever this one has gotten to has both money and connections. This extremist group seems to have access to gear that even we didn't have with Cinder at the helm."

"For once I can know my Father isn't involved," Weiss said, "But if it's not someone from my family then it has to be someone we know. Actually Father is going to a convention of some of the largest companies on Remnant. We would probably have a good chance of gathering suspects there."

"I see once again choosing you all for this is a wise decision," Ozpin stated, "Though considering how much you already do for us I wish I could give you all a break."

"Eh we get bored with breaks anyway," Sun said, "But if we are going to this convention we will need a better reason than just because we were bored... we need a cover."

"Well as it happens I know a fragment of my Mate that might be able to help you with that," C said, "Knarf has been trying to get Rewind Inc a foot hold in the Remnant economy and this would be a perfect opportunity to do that. He also has the money to socialize with the class of people that will be at this convention and if there is enough of K in him then he can detect the Magog for you."

"You know there seem to be a lot of us fragments of K around," Adam said, "Are you sure that he is... Actually I don't want to know."

"It is a good plan," Junior said.

"Max and her friends are pretty cool," Ruby remarked, "It will be fun to work with them on a mission. Any idea where they are?"

"Knarf is in the northern residential section of Vale," Adam said. "He will know where the rest of Rewind Inc is. As for Cinder, you will just have to call her."

"Can do," Ruby said, "Is that all then?"

"Yes you can go," Ozpin said, "Do be careful and discrete, if we accuse the wrong person the fallout could be immense."

"Right," Blake acknowledged as the group left the office to head out to find Knarf. On their way Ruby called Cinder.

"Ruby," Cinder answered after a couple of rings, "To what do I own the pleasure?"

"Oh just a mission that you might be interested in," Ruby replied, "Do you remember that group that caused the riot a few months back, you know the big one?"

"You're going after them," Cinder asked. A brief pause followed before she asked, "Where do you want to meet up?"

"The northern residential district," Ruby said, "Knarf is there and we are going to need him and Rewind Inc to get into the RCOME."

"Why are you heading to the Remnant Convention of Monopolistic Enterprises if you are looking..." Cinder started, "The backer, of course. Okay I'll head up to the northern district and start looking for Knarf, whoever finds him first can call the other and we can meet up."

"See you then," Ruby said as she finished the call.

"I still don't see how you do that," Yang said, "After all we went through because of her, especially you. I just don't see how it isn't tense to talk with Cinder like you do."

"I'm not saying it isn't awkward," Ruby said, "Especially considering her sexy voice. But you just have to forgive and move on so even though she's shot us, blown up our stuff and harmed us and our friends Cinder isn't doing that now. Now she is trying to help us and for that she gets a second chance, or like a ten thousandth chance I guess I've lost count at this point."

"Yeah that's right Sis," Yang said, "Wait what was that about her voice?"

"Oh come on you have to have picked up on her deep, confident, voice," Blake said, "Even I wouldn't mind having her voice."

"Please..." Weiss said, "My voice is much better than hers."

"Maybe when you are singing sure," Sun said, "But for just an everyday normal voice, Cinder has a killer one."

"I have to disagree," Yang said, "But I approve of the pun."

"Oh dear please don't start," Junior said.

"What it's not like it's pun-ishment," Yang said with a wink.

"I agree with Ruby," Junior stated flatly.

"What," Yang asked shocked as she brought her hands to her chest as if she had been betrayed.

"Wait guys please don't start fighting I didn't mean to," Ruby started but when Scooter and Jayne threw their opinions into Weiss court the debate was on. _"Oh well blarg it at least it will be a fun argument while we look for Knarf."_

It was said 'debate' that led to Cinder finding Knarf first and then them all meeting up by the edge of Vale. It was also said 'debate' that caused Ruby to instantly ask Cinder if her voice was sexy which caused Cinder to one, almost choke on the coffee she was drinking and two back very far away from both Scooter and Yang.

"I've used my voice to, suggest, things before so I could get past guards and the like," Cinder said as she tried to answer Ruby in a way that didn't involve her having to fight both Scooter and Yang. "But I would classify my voice as threatening more so than sexy."

"Oh," Ruby sighed. She was actually disappointed that Cinder didn't answer in a way that broke the stale mate that her friends, specifically her and Scooter, had gotten stuck in.

"I think you have a beautiful voice," Knarf said.

"Thank you," Ruby and Cinder both said but for different reasons.

"You don't count," Weiss scolded. "We out number you so we win, I have a better voice than Cinder."

"Can we just get back to the mission," Ruby asked.

"Sure, but what is the mission if I might ask," Knarf asked.

"Infiltrate the largest gathering of businesses on Remnant to try and find any evidence that one of them might be supporting an extremist terrorist faction that is dedicated to killing Fanus and Fanus supporters," Blake stated.

"I can see why that would be of interest to you all then," Knarf stated, "If it is a business convention then you came to me so you could get Rewind Inc involved... I'll give Ms. Amber a call and see where we can meet them. That is assuming you all can stop arguing for five minutes?"

"Oh we are done with that," Ruby said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "It was just something to do while we looked for you anyways."

"While Knarf calls Rachel I'll try to contact my Father," Weiss said, "Let him know what is going on."

"Right," Ruby said, "We should do the same."

"Already on it sis," Yang said as she held up her scroll.

"Ruby somethings wrong," Weiss stated as she looked up from her scroll, "I can't get a message though to Father or Mother. I'm trying Winter now..."

"You don't think that who ever is backing the terrorists is planning to do something at the convention," Sun asked. "Actually no that would make perfect sense."

"Knarf tell Rewind to meet us at the airfield," Ruby declared, "our plans are moving ahead faster than planned. If this group wants to stage something then we need to be there to stop it."

"Oh good Winter," Weiss exclaimed as she got in touch with her sister, "Can you get a hold of... you already tried? Okay I'm on my way there with my team and some of our friends. I'll let you know about anything that comes up. I'd prefer you get somewhere safe and stay there until this is finished but since I can't expect you to do that just be care … ful."

Blake put her arm around Weiss and said. "Winter will be fine, she's smart and strong. Enough so to beat that assassin droid remember?"

"We should go," Junior said, "The sooner we get to the RCOME the sooner we will be able to figure out what is going on."

"Calling in some transportation now," Knarf said as the portal to his personal storage dimension opened and a massive helicopter appeared on the street. "I'm flying, just FYI."

"I still want to know how you do that," Scooter remarked as the team piled in. Weiss took the co-pilot's seat since she knew where the RCOME was being held and Knarf wanted to show her how to fly the helicopter. They picked up Rewind Inc on the airfield ten minutes later and were off to Vacuo. Ruby started getting Max and her friends up to speed as they traveled.

"Okay we've got a terrorists organization that is being funded by one of the major businesses on Remnant," Ruby said once they had started traveling with Rewind Inc on board. "We need to find out which one so we can take them down without causing an uproar … or getting Weiss mad with our manners at this event."

"Hey," Weiss shouted from the cockpit.

"Anyway," Ruby continued, "Since you all are a company and Knarf has a lot of money you make a great cover for us to be at the RCOME. As DC members we are there to help represent you and as Huntresses we are there to protect you. The problem is that as DC members and Huntresses we are also high profile people, not to mention Weiss' Father, Abrams is at this convention representing the Schnee Dust Company."

"So you want us to do the digging then," Rachel said. She, Chloe, Max and Warren all shared a look before Chloe got a devilish grin on her face.

"Just tell us which clients to take," Max said as she nodded to her blue haired friend.

"Well that's just it we don't know who all is supporting this group," Ruby said, "Truth be told we don't really even know what they are called."

"Well do you think they will try something at the RCOME," Warren asked.

"Possibly," Blake answered, "After all they seemed to have no problem coming after Barry and Elisa in the middle of Vale's park."

"Well then we have an easy way for you to find your guy," Warren said with a smile, "Max can watch what goes on and when someone does something suspicious she can reverse time and investigate before it happens."

"While I appreciate the confidence," Max said, "I'd rather not rely on this power. Traditional investigation would be the better rout."

"Agreed," Cinder said, "But it would be you five who would have to do that. Even with the eyes of the biggest companies on Remnant watching you you are less high profile than myself or any of the RWBY."

"I can socialize with the locals," Rachel said, "As can Knarf. Chloe is best utilized in a more … out of sight, out of mind style of work and Max and Warren are the deductive science duo … they can help us figure out the clues as we gather them."

"I've got a better idea than all this sneaking around," Jayne spoke up. "Why don't we lure these guys out?"

"How," Yang asked.

"We have a company that has been against Fanus for generations, a company who's immortal heir I am married to, and we have the parents to the leaders of the White Fang and two prominent Fanus here," Jayne said, "Let Rewind Inc do what they do but let us help them along by causing a bit of a disturbance."

"As much as I would love to," Blake started.

"We'll do it," Weiss said from the cockpit, "It's about time that those corporate fools realized the new direction that I will be taking the Schnee Dust Company and proving that a terrorist organization is being funded by one of their own will only help my cause."

"You two work terrifyingly well together you know that," Sun said.

"Alright we have a plan then," Ruby said, "Weiss and Jayne will take Blake, Sun, Yang and Junior to the SDC section of the RCOME while Cinder, Scooter and I will stay with Rewind Inc and see if we can get the drop on anyone who is affiliated with this terrorist group."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Junior said, "Knarf what's our ETA?"

"Five minutes," Knarf said, "We are beginning our landing run now."

They landed and met up with Winter who had come in at the same time that Ruby's team had. Winter joined with Weiss' team to go to their company's exhibit and cause a 'ruckus' as Winter said.

"This will have repercussions," Winter remarked as she followed Weiss and team to their place on the convention floor. Ruby and Scooter waited with Cinder while Knarf and Rachel talked to one of the event planners for the convention. Apparently arranging a last minute entry was not looked kindly upon but for the right price even that difficulty could be overcome. Knarf it seems was neither bother by the trouble it would be for the convention to rearrange some floor space in the massive hotel nor by the hefty price tag that came with the entry at such short notice.

"Ha-ha we're in," Knarf said ten minutes later as he handed out badges to everyone to show that they were there as representatives of Rewind Inc. "Our booth will be right across from the SDC stage so that will work out nicely."

"Will we need any sort of material," Max asked, "Fliers, cards etc?"

"We have cards," Knarf said as he produced a copy of said card from his jacket pocket, "That should be all we need along with live examples of your abilities."

"Chloe, you will need to go investigating," Ruby said, "You are now the only one who is free to move about the convention and not draw a lot of attention to yourself."

"Good call," Knarf said, "Here take these." Knarf handed Chloe a wallet full of Lien. "It's about thirty million there, don't spend it all in one place … and don't get mugged with it."

"How do you have …" Cinder started, "never mind. Chloe take this earpiece, radio us when you find anything that might be important."

"Right," Chloe said. She had barely finished the word before she was gone. Leaving the seven to man their booth and keep an eye out on the happenings at the Schnee exhibit across from them.

Ruby saw Weiss and Winter come up to Abrams on the stage and then watched as Weiss took over and started introducing the 'fans' to Jayne, Yang, Junior, Sun and Blake.

"Hey that guy's got a sweet looking grenade," Scooter said as he pointed out a man that was walking up to Weiss.

"A grenade," Ruby asked, "where?"

"Left jacket pocket," Max said, "On the inside. Scooter you have very good eyes to pick up on that just by the bulge in the garment."

"Heh yeah well on Pandora you kinda got to be good at those things," Scooter said, "Other wise you end up dead."

"Max," Ruby said as she realized that Max knew about the grenade because of her rewind power, "How long until he tries to use that grenade?"

"Twenty seconds," Max replied.

"I've got a line on him," Knarf said, "Should I take the shot?"

"I can do one better," Ruby said. In a moment she was gone, replaced by a swirling cloud of rose petals. While Ruby had never gotten used to this ability to become wind and roses she definitely was not about to let that stop her from getting the grenade before it was used. A few disruptions of the Schnee exhibit later and after more than one business man went chasing after their hats Ruby reappeared behind the Rewind Inc booth with the grenade in hand. "Need to tell Weiss," Ruby muttered to herself as she disarmed the grenade and stuck the broken pieces in the trash can. "Weiss, Weiss... oh right comms are down here for some reason."

"I think I've found that reason," Chloe said as she came up behind Ruby. "Let's get Scooter and Warren and go disable a radio jammer."

"Right," Ruby said as she used her speed to get Scooter and Warren to meet with her and Chloe around back.

"You did that just because I did that earlier didn't you," Chloe remarked.

"Maybe," Ruby answered.

"So what are we doing Chloe-meister," Warren asked.

"Radio jammer," Chloe stated, "Follow me." The four headed out through the back of the exhibits and around to the garage of the hotel.

"Chloe how did you get over here so quickly," Ruby asked, "Do you have a speed Semblance too?"

"Something like that," Chloe said quickly, "Here look." Chloe brought them to a storage closet but inside was a large orange box. Chloe opened the box to reveal a mess of wires and radio wave generators. "It's crude but it gets the job done."

"Huh this would work to disrupt any communication radio or otherwise," Warren said, "But..."

"These are emitting radio waves," Scooter said, "Or they should be. Unless someone has a giant inverter the dead zone that you are experiencing with your Scroll wouldn't work instead you would have a hot zone, where there is so many signals going through the air that everything gets scrambled."

"That's right," A voice said from behind them. At the sound of a shotgun chambering the four turned around to see a fully armored man with a very large shotgun/spear. "You know we had hopped that it was Blake and Sun that found this device but I suppose I will have to settle for killing you four. Maybe we can use your bodies as bait."

Ruby stepped forward to protect the others, "You realize that my Aura is strong enough to stop lasers that can destroy planets."

"Aura doesn't matter to these bullets," the man stated as he fired. The sound was just a little louder than Ember Celica firing but to Ruby it sounded like the toll of her death bell, well her second one anyways. Ruby flinched but never felt anything connect. She opened her eyes and saw the pellets being suspended in the air by currents of electricity.

"Wha..." Ruby muttered.

"Your ammo may not care about Aura but fortunately I don't rely on that anyway," Chloe said, "I am the on coming storm a vortex of force and power." Chloe's eyes crackled with sparks of lightning as she raised her hand and the pellets started swirling around in the air. "You can have your pellet's back." Chloe thrust her hand towards the dumbstruck man and the pellets ripped through him. The body then fell to the floor as blood pooled on the ground.

"Chloe," Ruby said, "Thank you for saving me."

Chloe took a few deep breaths before she replied, "Sure. Anytime. We should probably look over the body and see if we can find out who this guy was working for."

"Looks like a group called the Tetra," Warren said, "Scooter can you work on shutting down that jammer."

"Already done did that," Scooter said, "Communication should be back up."

"Great, you guys keep looking for clues I need to call Dad," Ruby said, "Maybe he can tell us something about this Tetra." Ruby sent out the call and it went though with no problem. _"Well good at least the communication issue is fixed,"_ Ruby thought as the scroll rang.

"Hello my Rose," Lao said as he picked up, "How are you?"

"Well not dead again," Ruby said, "But I do need information on a group..."

"Or possibly a person," Chloe interjected.

"Or a person called Tetra," Ruby said, "We think this Tetra may be connected to the terrorist actions from a few months back."

The call was silent for a few moments before Lao replied, "How urgently do you need to know about Tetra?"

"Well we are at the RCOME and we think that an 'event' may be planned for it by the same person or group. Either way knowing about Tetra sooner would be better."

"Oh okay then," Lao remarked, "That explains your not dead comment then. Right Tetra first showed up about a hundred years ago. They were not anti-Fanus per say but they were definitely pro human. They were active in the military and spec ops and Hunter teams for five to six decades before they seemingly dropped off the map. Last time anything was heard about them was ten years ago just before the White Fang turned violent... since they sent out their declaration that everyone will see that humans are superior no one has heard from them. Until now, that the White Fang has become a diplomatic and social success. The Unity is proof enough of that."

"Wait could Tetra have had something to do with the White Fang resorting to violence," Ruby asked, "But if they wanted to promote human agendas wouldn't that have been easier without the added upheaval?"

"Unless they have become less of a human activist group and more of a Fanus extermination group," Lao said, "That would explain why the attacks are not just against Fanus but against any who support them as an equal. Ruby, please be careful. A group this old has connections, and probably powerful ones at that."

"How about the second most powerful company on Remnant," Ruby said as Chloe held up a contract between the Tetra hit man and the Guild of Weapon Manufacturers."

"The Guild," Lao whispered, "That could explain how they had so many older style war droids... I will look into this and get back to you with whatever information I can find."

"Thanks Dad," Ruby said as she ended the call. "Okay guys, Dad is on the case. Until we hear back from him I suggest we head back to..." Shouting and screaming cut Ruby off as she and the other three ran back to their booth. When they got there the crowd around the Schnee Exhibit had scattered and instead there was a cyborg squaring off against Cinder.

"We will have our demonstration," The cyborg thundered. "Give up the Fanus."

"No," Cinder stated as she stood between the cyborg and Sun and Blake.

"We've got this," Sun said.

"Don't," Max yelled, "Scooter use your EMP grenade!"

"How did, oh right rewind thingy," Scooter muttered as he whipped out his electrified longbow grenade and hurled it at the cyborg.

"What is this," the Cyborg roared as the grenade disappeared mid throw. It reappeared right on the Cyborg and the electric arcs caused the cyborg to seize up.

"Ruby hit it now," Max yelled. Ruby summoned the spectral Crescent Rose and used the two of them to slash through the Cyborg's armor plating and disable it's legs. "It's going to self destruct," Max warned.

"Weiss," Cinder said, "Glyph me." Weiss complied and Cinder surrounded everyone in the vicinity with a hardened fire shield. A few moments later when the Cyborg exploded Ruby didn't even feel the pressure wave as the explosion washed over her. Once her eyesight returned from the white out that the explosion's light cause Ruby looked around to see that everyone was fine apart from the differing stages of temporary blindness that some of them were experiencing.

"Ruby are you all okay," Yang asked.

"Yeah I think we're all fine," Ruby replied as she gave a thumbs up, "How about all of you?"

"Of course we're fine," Weiss answered, "We will be even better if you have any information on who these guys are."

"We do," Chloe said, "They are some group called Tetra and they are working with some Weapons Guild or something."

"The Guild," Abrams said, "That is troubling but not unexpected. They are as much against Fanus as I used to be before I met Blake. Tetra though is another matter, I haven't heard that name in a while. You are sure it is them?"

"Certain," Warren said, "We've got the contract to prove it."

"The Guild is the only organization that rivals the SDC on Remnant," Abrams said, "However a lot of their manufacturing relies on Dust so my name still has a large amount of pull with them. I would suspect that whoever got that contract is not all the way at the top but is more likely to be a mid level manager. I need to make some calls if you all will excuse me."

"You are not going anywhere," Cinder said, "Not without me. I'll be an extra layer of protection just in case."

"What are we then," Ivy asked as she waved at herself and Winter.

"Other potential targets," Cinder said as she moved to go with the rest of Weiss' family.

"Hm okay that is fair," Winter said, "Weiss stay safe and let us know if you all find anything else that we will need to know."

"We will," Weiss said as she and the rest rejoined Ruby's group by the Rewind Inc booth.

"Mr Schnee," Ruby said, "Please let us know what you hear from your contacts. It could be a key piece of information that we will need."

"I intend to," Abrams said as he, Ivy, Winter and Cinder headed back behind the Schnee exhibit.

"So I hate to point this out but Yang, Blake, Junior and Sun are all targets as well due to their connections to the White Fang and being Fanus or parents of Fanus," Knarf stated.

"Well then we will just have to be more careful," Blake started only for Chloe to interrupt her.

"Screw that," Chloe exclaimed, "Look since joining up with you guys you've all been better to me than anyone else I know."

"Hey," Rachel and Max both said.

"Look even we had our issues at times okay," Chloe said, "You both know what I'm talking about. What I'm saying is if these guys want to come after you then let them. It will make them that much easier to take out if they come find us."

"As much as I hate to agree with her," Jayne said. That earned him a glare from Chloe. "She is right we don't know enough to track these guys and we won't be able to get information out of the Guild."

"We are not using anyone as bait," Ruby said.

"What do you intend to do then," Knarf asked.

"Noire," Ruby stated as if that one name was all the answer that was needed.

"Noire," Weiss asked.

"She is technically a Fanus," Yang said.

"And looks almost exactly like me," Blake finished. "Oh..."

"Noire's Aura Generator is similar to Penny's," Ruby said, "So in total there are now two of those devices on Remnant. Devices that so far have nothing that can counter them. Noire will be perfect to start … instigating conflicts with Tetra to draw them out or cause them to consolidate. Either way if she can get them to move then we can get more information on them. Now it's just a matter of seeing if she will go along with it."

Character Noire

"So let me get this straight," Noire said as she and Tucker were walking down the street towards their room at Beacon. "You want me to terrorize a terrorist organization?"

"I... well, When you say it like that it sounds bad," Ruby replied over the Scroll. "but basically yes. Sooo will you do it?"

"Blarg yes I will," Noire said, "I joined up with you guys to do stuff like this... and get Tucker."

"Well you've got me anytime you like," Tucker said, "Bow-chicka-bow-wow."

"Meow-chicka-meow-meow," Noire stated out of habit as Tucker said his catch phrase.

"You two are inseparable," Ruby said, "Thanks for agreeing to help, just let us know of anything you find."

"Of course," Noire said as she finished the call.

"Sounds like RWBY needs us," Tucker remarked, "What's the deal with them this time?"

"Terrorist organization," Noire said, "Called the Tetra, attacked Vale a couple of months ago."

"Oh yeah I was part of the defense while that attack was going on," Tucker said, "So what are we going to do about them?"

"Well they seem to be connected to a guild of weapons manufacturers so probably start with them," Noire said then with a smirk and a wink, "Are you looking for a new gun?"

"What do you not like this one," Tucker asked as he waved at himself. "We passed Rayon back there in the square, he can give us a lift." The Fanus and the Spartan both turned around and headed back towards their Leviathan friend. It only took them a few minutes to get back to Rayon who was snoozing soundly in the shade of a large tree. His red power armor made it easy to wake Rayon though as Noire only had to knock once on his helmet to wake the sleeping dragon.

"Wow that is louder than I thought it would be," Rayon remarked after shaking his head, "Hey Tucker, hey Noire what's with using me as a gong?"

"Sorry if it was loud," Noire said, "We didn't hear much of anything so the noise must have been from the suit itself..."

"This suite can get hit with all sorts of debris while I fly and not echo like that, what did you do smack me with Cat's Tail," Rayon asked as he looked at the chain whip that was still in Noire's hand. Noire sheepishly put the weapon back on her back and smiled.

"We need a ride," Tucker said, "We need to reach RWBY in Vacuo. Also if you want to get in on finding and taking out a terrorist organization then this is your chance."

"Is this the same one that attacked us a few months back," Rayon asked.

"Yes," Noire said.

"Get on then," Rayon said, "Let's go get these guys."

"You were easy to convince," Noire remarked as she and Tucker got on Ray's back.

"Yeah well I also need some targets to test a new variant of the lightning inferno that Diablo and I have been working on," Rayon replied before he took off. Conversation during flight on dragon back are not easy to carry so the three made the trip over the sea in silence. An hour later and they had arrived at the building complex that the RCOME was taking place in. Blake met them at the gate with passes as part of Rewind Inc's team.

"Glad you could make it so quickly," Blake said, "There have already been three attempts to cause panic. We've been able to keep the peace but we can't actively counterattack Tetra. You three can, before you start that though Weiss has some Dust vials for Cat's Tail that you might find useful. I'd recommend talking to her and then talking to Chloe, she has been gathering the most information on Tetra and her and Max have a board set up inside the booth with all the evidence we have on them right now."

"Why do we need evidence to counterattack guys with bombs," Tucker asked.

"Because they are not bombs per say," Blake said, "What we are facing is a variety of agents, one had Aura piercing ammunition, another had an inferno grenade, another was a cyborg. The approach varies but they are all looking to achieve the same result. So far Rewind Inc and us have been able to stop these agents but we want you to take the fight back to them and their supporters."

"Who are the supporters," Noire asked.

"The Guild for one and if there are any others we don't know about them yet," Blake said as the four arrived at Rewind Inc's booth.

"Noire, here," Weiss said as she came over from the Schnee exhibit. Weiss handed Noire a box that had several vials of Dust in it, fire, ice, electric, speed, healing, etc. "These are some of the best refined Dusts you can get. Use them with care."

"Thank you Weiss," Noire said as she heard about the refinement level. _"If that is truly super refined fire dust... I could blow up this entire building with this stuff."_

"Rayon, Tucker, Noire over here," Ruby called as she waved the three over to the back of Rewind Inc's booth. The three nodded to Weiss as they headed over to Ruby, Knarf, Max and Chloe.

"Sup guys," Tucker asked as they met up.

"Well it looks like two of the monopolistic businesses here are backing the Tetra," Knarf answered, "The Weapons Guild and the Consortium of Motor Vehicle Manufactures. I suppose both feel threatened by the rise of popularity of Fanus Labor, particularly Fanus labor that is skilled in airship and spaceship construction."

"And DC conveniently helped to create a large pool of workers with just such skill sets," Rayon remarked, "Via the White Fang, Barry and Elisa..."

"Good one scales," Chloe stated, "We've got an ID for who we this is the next agent to go active. A presenter here named Kevin Colsetty. He is a repair man with the Consortium and his official shift ends in ten minutes."

"Here is the odd thing," Ruby piped up, "Everyone else on his shift goes home as soon as it is finished but, Kevin has a pass for the entire day."

"The same set up was used for the last three agents that have been sent to disrupt things," Max clarified, "That is why we suspect Kevin."

"So you want us to go intercept him," Noire asked.

"Right," Yang said, "Good luck finding him though, I've already looked around most of the show floor and I don't see him. The guy is short, just a little taller than Neo. He's got a tan-brown complexion, bald, green eyes, and the staff said he was wearing a red shirt and black slacks with a black leather belt and a black tie."

"Yang how did you know that," Ruby asked.

"I might have 'talked' with some of Kevin's co-workers when they were leaving," Yang said.

"Yang," Blake started.

"I was careful," Yang said in her defense, "I know we can't go threatening people here, it was just talking and Junior might have bought them all drinks."

"Information broker for the win," Chloe stated, "Now off you three go we need to know if this is the next agent or if we need to start looking somewhere else and if so where. We probably don't have much time either."

"Got it," Tucker said, "I've done plenty of things where we don't know what needs to be done but whatever it is it needs to be done fast. We've got this."

"... Really," Knarf asked, "That is the line you choose to go with? Okay cool off you go see you on the other side." With that he snapped his fingers and a rift to his storage dimension opened which Knarf stepped through.

"Right," Rayon said, "Where is the closest Consortium booth?" Max, Chloe, Rube and Yang all pointed down the exhibit hall to a huge sign that had 'CMVM' on it. "Oh... okay we'll be back with your guy in five." With that Noire, Tucker and Rayon headed for the Consortium exhibit.

"Okay I'll go up front and draw attention," Ray said, "You two have a plan yet?"

"Well break into their make shift office for starters," Noire said, "You'll know when we are finished." Ray nodded and split off from the pair as they moved to head around the back of the exhibit. "Okay Babe, I'll get the door unlocked and guard it, you figure out a way to get this Kevin's attention."

"Easy," Tucker said as Noire picked the lock and let herself and Tucker in. "Oh sweet a loud speaker system."

"Do you think that will work," Noire asked.

"Eh worth a shot," Tucker said as he picked up the microphone, "Kevin, calling Kevin, come to the office of the Consortium exhibit … quickly."

"... … … Eh seems legit," Noire stated.

"You know I thought so to," Tucker said.

"Hey, it looks like it worked a guy that matches Yang's description is heading over here," Noire said as she kept an eye out from the door. "He looks... unsettled." Noire backed up from the door to allow for Kevin to enter as he got closer.

"What are you calling me here for," Kevin said as the man entered an closed the door behind him. He had not actually looked into the room yet so did not notice that Noire and Tucker were the ones in the room. "You know I only have five minutes of opportunity to strike at the Schnees..."

"Tell me you recorded that," Noire said.

"Oh you bet I did," Tucker said.

"What who are," Kevin exclaimed as he spun around. He froze when he saw Noire and Tucker.

"By all means keep talking," Noire said as she slid up to Kevin and pressed him against the door with Cat's Tail.

"Yeah who told you to strike at Weiss' family," Tucker asked.

"This will end badly for you all," Kevin said as he kept his eyes locked on Noire's. Suddenly Max was beside Noire and had pushed her hand so that Cat's Tail's blade had stabbed through Kevin's left hand. Kevin hissed and dropped a detonator which Max quickly grabbed.

"That was close," Max said, "Suicide bomber, we can probably use his equipment to trace who is behind the Tetra movement, or at least track one of them."

"Tetra," Kevin asked, "Ha ha you think this is about Tetra? They are but pawns, soon all will see the power of our order."

"Come on let's get him out of here," Noire said.

"I've got that covered," Knarf said as his dimension opened up beside Tucker. "Toss him on in." Noire happily obliged before everyone headed out to regroup at Rewind Inc's booth. Knarf was already back at the booth with Kevin tied to a chair in the back and gagged.

"That was … surprisingly quick," Rayon remarked, "Did you get any information our of him?"

"No but we handed the bomb and it's trappings to Weiss who is having some of her people take a look at it," Blake said.

"Wait you helped interrogate," Noire started.

"Don't," Blake interrupted, "Just … don't. If you are truly a piece of another me then you should know that I am not proud of what I once was but if the skills I learned while with the White Fang can help protect my friends …"

Noire interrupted her counterpart, "Then that is what you are doing. You're looking out for your friends, your team and the people of this convention." Noire put her hand on Blake's shoulder. "You are not a monster."

"True," Rayon said, "Neither, it seems, is Knarf. I am though so let me get the information we seek from this scum."

"Hey don't beat yourself up," Tucker said, "You're one of the best people I know."

"I am fear made manifest, like Diablo or Carter," Rayon replied with a wink, "I can be as monstrous as your imagination can make me."

"Clever," Warren remarked as he and Weiss came over, "But unnecessary."

"We were able to determine the origin of the bomb," Weiss said, "With help from Mr. Long. It seems that the bomb comes from a particular section of the Guild that is run by a woman named Vidal Duncelt. She also happens to be a leader of the consortium, particularly the Labor and Industry Board Chair."

"But the real kicker is she was elected to both positions about three months ago," Warren finished, "Just a bit before the attack on Barry and Elisa and not long after your defeat of the Magog here."

"Okay so we know who the puppet is," Knarf remarked, "Now who is holding the strings?"

"You really think that someone is controlling Duncelt," Tucker asked.

"It seems highly unlikely that the Magog would be able to take direct control of someone who was already in the position to receive such promotions," Knarf said, "But if it was, say, taken in by a close adviser or perhaps even a subordinate then by helping Vidal they place themselves in a position that is both out of the public eye and has power. The perfect match up for a Magog that is building it's power base."

"Sounds reasonable," Blake remarked. "But if Cinder's possession is any example then Magog's don't have to work in the back grounds to be effective. We should keep an eye on both Vidal and her support staff."

"Dibs on Vidal," Chloe pipped up.

"Then we will look at her support staff and advisers," Ruby said as her scroll rang, "Oh hold on a second." Ruby took the call answering with a, "Hi Dad," as she walked a bit away from the group.

"Okay so our next step will be finding Vidal and her people," Jayne said, "Anyone have any ideas?"

"According to Dad Vidal isn't at RCOME," Ruby said as she rejoined the group, "She's been bed ridden for the past two months with an unknown illness."

"Magog's doing no doubt," Sun said, "But if Vidal isn't behind it and the suit was her's then..."

"Someone is using her position to their advantage," Noire said, "Someone with a Magog in them. … Weiss where is the Consortium's word headquarters?"

"The island of Vytal," Weiss said, "They keep the arena for the tournament up and running in between festivals. Wait why don't you know that?"

"Just because I come from another Remnant doesn't mean everything is the same," Noire said, "For one Yang's ability on my world is she can create a fissure to the center of the earth and call forth lava dragons to destroy everything around her for a hundred miles."

"I can do what," Yang asked in amazement, "Wow."

"You also never got with Junior, or any guy for that matter because of that ability," Noire remarked, "either way Tucker and I are heading to Vytal to talk with Vidal and see who might have taken her place while she was incapacitated. You all stay here in case of more excitement. We will let you know what we find out."

"Okay sounds good," Blake said, "Be careful you two."

"That won't be a problem," Knarf said, "I'm going with them. After all they will need a ride and I've got on in my pocket." Knarf opened his Dimension back up and a light weight helicopter appeared before them. "Get in."

"You know that we don't have the best record with vehicles right," Tucker asked as he and Noire got in.

"That's what the parachutes are for," Knarf said as he powered up the chopper and the three headed out into the sky.

"Hey does he know how to fly this thing," Noire asked.

"I think so," Tucker replied, "That is how RWBY got to RCOME in the first place." The flight took them back across the ocean to the island of Vytal. Noire was woken up by the jolt of the Helicopter landing.

"Huh, oh right, Vidal on Vytal," Noire said as she got up and exited the chopper. "How long did I sleep?"

"Only about three hours," Tucker said, "That chopper is fast."

"Right," Noire said, "Okay where is Vidal is she in some hospital or something?"

"According to Lao she is in her own place," Knarf said as he looked up from a Scroll. "It seems that Vidal is still doing what she can to run the Consortium even while dealing with this sickness. Her room is just above the Office of the Guild Ambassador. Shall we pay her a visit?"

"If she is sick they probably will not let strangers wander in and talk to her," Tucker said.

"Then we don't ask," Knarf said with a grin, "Come on I've got this." Noire and Tucker looked between each other and shrugged before following after Knarf. Knarf used his Scroll to guide them to the Word HQ of the Consortium. Knarf deftly put the Scroll away, straightened his scarf and shoved open the double doors to the main lobby. He we straight to the front desk and got the attention of a very nervous looking man behind the counter. "My associates and I are here to see Vidal Duncelt. Tell me is she feeling well enough for us today or will we have to come back again?"

"Uh I um I don't remember," the Clerk started.

"Of course not," Knarf stated, cutting the Clerk off. "How can you be expected to remember everything? Don't worry about it. We will just head up and if Ambassador Duncelt is not able to see us we will depart."

"I but sir you need a," the Clerk said.

"Pass," Knarf said as he held up a card with a magnetic strip on it, "I know. Good day." With that Knarf left a confused clerk at the desk while he waved for Noire and Tucker to follow him. Upon entering the elevator Knarf swiped the card and they were on their way up.

"So when did you swipe the Clerk's card," Noire asked.

"When I interrupted him," Knarf replied as he looked over the card, "It seems that Custodian Jonathan Williams needs to keep better track of his stuff." The elevator dinged and the three got off of it.

"Who is it," a voice asked from a chair that was turned away from them on the other side of the mostly empty room save for a few pieces of medical equipment and a wall of projections that whoever was in the chair, presumably Vidal, was looking at.

"Dragon Company members Knarf, Tucker and Noire," Knarf replied. "We're here about a Magog."

"Ah I see," Vidal said as she turned around in her chair. It was a chair that had built in medical equipment and controls for everything in the room. Vidal was of a medium height with deep brown skin and dazzling green eyes. "I wondered when you would come."

"If you expected us then you know that your Guild and your Consortium are engaged in problematic activities," Noire said, "What do you know?"

"Hey what if she is the Magog," Tucker said, "She could give us fake info."

"She is not," Knarf said, "I can sense that much. I can also sense that the Magog is not in this building, though I doubt it is unmonitored."

"True," Vidal said, "Most of this equipment, signal jammers disguised as medical supplies and the sickness, a ruse but one I have to play to perfection. The corruption of both my organizations goes to all but me. Your demon could be anyone in them but there are a few people like me with connections and power in both. If I send your team a list of names and positions will you all scratch my back, so to speak, by being my outlaw enforcers?"

"We strong arm the Guild and Consortium back into shape and you get us information," Noire asked, "That doesn't sound that bad."

"It's as good a deal as any," Knarf agreed.

"Send the list to Ruby Rose," Tucker said as he handed Vidal a Scroll. "Together we will figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Run Around

Character Weiss

Weiss picked her head up from her hands and returned her gaze to the holodisplays that had become the center of her, RWBY's and Rewind Inc's attention over the past few days. Vidal had given them the names of several suspects regarding the funding of Tetra but so far they had not been able to dig up any viable proof of involvement. Instead they did discover that Tetra, with their plans for the RCOME in ruins, was now aiming for the space port in Atlas since that was still the main stay of Fanus employment. RWBY and Rewind Inc had relocated after protecting the RCOME to Schnee Company world headquarters in Atlas so they could be more responsive if violence was instigated in the space port.

"How," Weiss muttered to herself, "How are we going to stop this?"

"I don't know yet," Ruby's voice carried to Weiss' ears as her partner entered the room and sat down beside her, "But I know we will. I just wish I could help you figure this out."

"You can't be the best at everything Ruby," Weiss said with a laugh, "The corporate world is my upbringing not yours and I'm glad for it. … Do you know if Rachel or Warren have found anything useful?"

"Nothing yet," Ruby replied, "Weiss come on you need to get some rest it is four in the morning."

"Please we've done forty-eight hour missions before I'm fine," Weiss said.

"You're shivering and I can see how droopy your eyes are getting," Ruby stated. "Will you at least get out of this freezing office for a bit?" Ruby moved her chair closer to Weiss and wrapped her cloak around her. Weiss didn't want to admit it but Ruby was right, she was cold and tired but she had to find something useful in the web of information that they had.

"Okay you win," Weiss sighed after a moment. She quickly copied all the information to her Scroll and got up with Ruby. "Let's go for a walk that should help me clear my head and warm me up a bit."

"That's my Weiss," Ruby replied with a smile. The two got up and headed out of the office to wander the halls of the now empty building. Weiss leaned into Ruby and let the cloak wrap around both of them as they walked.

"I just … I need a fresh pair of eyes on this," Weiss said, "Mother, Father and I have been over this information a dozen times and we can't see anyway to connect it together."

"But you three are the only ones who know any of these people, even by proxy, that has a chance of figuring this out," Ruby said. "I mean who else has had dealings with these people?"

"Well any of their enemies would have," Weiss remarked, "To bad we don't have any of them."

"Uh Weiss," Ruby said, "We do, we have Adam, Roman and Cinder." Weiss' eyes shot open and she stood up straight again as she stared at Ruby. "What," Ruby asked defensively.

"Ruby you are a genius," Weiss exclaimed as she pulled her Scroll out. "Adam, why didn't I think of him sooner? He's had direct interactions with these people from back with the White Fang. He probably knows more about them than my family combined!" Weiss quickly sent a message to Adam informing him of the status of their investigation and with the information they had so far. "Uh I can be so dense at times."

"I can be in Atlas by nine," Adam replied via a text.

"He can be here in five hours," Weiss said, "Thank you Ruby."

"Now will you get some sleep," Ruby asked.

"Yes," Weiss said, "I will wait, haven't you been up as long as I have?"

"Uh... maybe," Ruby replied sheepishly. "I couldn't let you stay up all night tormenting yourself over those screens by yourself."

"Ruby," Weiss said.

"Yeah," Ruby replied as the two made their way to the guest rooms that were on the upper floors of the SDC HQ.

"I love you," Weiss said, "Don't ever change."

"Same to you," Ruby replied, "and you have a good taste in men."

"Ha, I could say the same about you," Weiss stated as they got to their rooms and parted ways for the night, "Oh Ruby who is going to..."

"Tell Max and crew about Adam joining us," Ruby finished as she held up her scroll, "Already done." Weiss smiled as she waved to her best friend and ducked into her room where Jayne was already fast asleep on the bed. Weiss quickly changed into her night gown and set an alarm for the morning before joining her husband in slumber.

The alarm came all too soon for Weiss, the sharp blaring of her Scroll waking her and Jayne with a start. Jayne had a simple solution. He grabbed Weiss' pillow and covered his ears with it while trying to go back to sleep. Weiss sighed and turned off the alarm, it was eight A.M. and Adam would arrive in one hour. "Get up you lug," Weiss said to Jayne as she got out of bed, "Adam will be here in an hour to help narrow down our suspect list."

"Great," Jayne commented, "Why do I have to be up for him to help with that?"

"Because I'd like you to be there in case I fall asleep and need you to keep track of what is going on," Weiss said to which Jayne just grunted, "I only had about four hours of sleep last night."

"Alright you made your point," Jayne sighed as he rolled out of bed, "You all just had to find more stuff to do didn't you?"

"Admit it you would be bored otherwise," Weiss said as she retrieved her clothing for the day and headed to the showers. "Would you order some breakfast for us while I bathe?"

"Now there is a good idea," Jayne agreed, "What do you want?"

"Surprise me," Weiss replied as she started her shower. When she got downstairs Jayne's surprise was a muffin, blueberry, with a light glaze. Weiss stared between Jayne and the muffin. She really loved these muffins, Jayne knew that. He also knew she was on a diet and shouldn't be eating this kind of food. _"Blarg it,"_ Weiss finally decided as she took the muffin and shook her head.

"So... you do like those more than that skinny fig... Ow," Jayne said right before he got smacked.

"So help me God I love you you stupid pig," Weiss said as she kissed the cheek that she had just slapped. "Now come on we've got to go."

"Sounds good to me," Jayne said as he picked up Vera and tossed Myrtenaster to Weiss. The two headed out, though Weiss thought she was missing something.

 _"What is off here,"_ Weiss thought, _"Ugh I'm just tired, Whatever it is will come to me eventually."_

What was off became apparent once they were in the car on the way to the airfield. Jayne had dodged taking a shower.

"Oh come on you sleep with me so I know that I don't smell that bad," Jayne commented as he looked at Weiss who was holding her nose.

"It's not from the smell," Weiss said, "It's for me being so dumb as to have forgotten to give you a turn in the shower..."

"Well if your hair didn't take a half hour to wash," Jayne started but stopped when Weiss glared at him.

"I. Am. Not. Cutting. My. Hair," Weiss deliberately stated.

"And I thought Yang was the one who was sensitive about her hair," Jayne said.

"To be fair she would have punched you out of the car at just mentioning the idea," Weiss said with a laugh, "She is almost as protective of her hair as she is of us."

"That is a little psychotic," Jayne said, "Hey are we almost there?"

"Yes we are," Weiss said, "Why?"

"Because there is a giant tornado that is forming directly above us," Jayne replied as he pointed up. Weiss chanced a glance up from the road to see Jayne was right, a massive funnel of clouds was descending around them. Well more specifically it was funneling down into one of the seats in the back. "You know I would figure that it would make some noise," Jayne remarked.

"Only if I want to," Chloe said as she formed from the clouds in the back seat behind Jayne. The remaining clouds returned to their normal pattern as the three continued on their way to the airfield.

"Wait, you're a tornado," Weiss asked once she was stopped at a light, "I... how did Max save you and from what exactly?"

"Long story," Chloe said, "Just accept it and move on, we've got to meet Adam and Max wanted me here to help so here I am."

"When did Max get to start assigning details to us," Jayne asked.

"Since Ruby said she could help coordinate," Weiss said, "You know if I was more awake right now I'd probably be freaking out that a tornado just formed into you, Chloe, and that you are here right now but, as it is, I don't care. I can flip out later. I also blame DC for numbing my weirdness meter."

"Cool then," Chloe said, "This will be the first time I really get to meet Adam, Knarf says he is another fragment of K, is that right?"

"Apparently," Jayne said, "At least Adam has some abilities that can only be explained by him being a fragment of K. This one was apparently a fragment that a lot of DC fought for a while too."

"Really," Chloe asked, "What did they hire him on for then?"

"From what we can tell they didn't," Weiss said, "Adam followed us when we first went after Cinder and he just sort of joined when we did. I don't know if most of DC knows what he really was."

"That can't be good," Chloe said, "Keeping secretes like that doesn't end well in my experience."

"Well you can ask him yourself about it all," Weiss said as they pulled into the airfield, "Here we are." They pulled into a parking space and headed into the airport to pick up Adam. Once inside they saw Adam and Samuel. The two swordsmen were jostling each other and generally causing a ruckus.

"That is unlike Adam," Weiss remarked, "Or Samuel for that matter... well maybe not so much for Samuel, he is a bit of a joker."

"Well let's see what's up," Chloe said, "Hey Adam, Sam over here!" The two named parties noticed Weiss, Jayne and Chloe and headed over to them.

"Ha ha what can we do for you all," Sam asked with his roguish smile.

"Actually it's Adam that can help," Weiss said, "We need to know everything that you know regarding the Guild and the Consortium, the leaders, prominent members, recent activities etc. Then once we figure out where this Magog is hiding maybe you two can go in and cut it up for us."

"Oh right," Adam remarked adopting his normal serious air once more, "I suppose we should head to wherever you have the information you've gathered arranged so I can add to it anything relevant."

"That we can do," Jayne said, "Let's go." The five headed back out to the car.

"So what were you two laughing about," Chloe asked as they made their way through the airport.

"Our swords," Sam said, "Look at them. Both red Murasama style, both have ballistic assisted drawing both are about the same length. The only advantage Adam has is his sheath turns into a gun. Look at us so different and yet so alike. It's preposterous." Sam threw his hands into the air and chuckled at that.

"Diablo is waiting for us at the car," Adam stated, "We should see what he wants when we arrive."

"See how do you know that," Jayne asked.

"I know what K knows," Adam replied, "and we both recognize the energy of the terror lord."

"We won't all fit in the car," Weiss muttered, "Chloe can you ride back with Diablo?"

"I can float back," Chloe replied, "I'll be fine. You however are looking more tired by the minute."

"Because I am," Weiss said, "Should have just powered through the day..."

"No any bit of sleep is better for you than no sleep," Sam said, "Tell you what I'll drive us back, Jayne can direct me and you can get some sleep."

"Can you even drive stick," Weiss asked.

"I can drive anything," Sam replied with a wink and a thumbs up. "Now to get big red out of the way."

"I'm right here," Diablo rumbled. Weiss looked up and took stock of her surroundings. Somehow they had made it outside and to her car without her even noticing.

 _"Wow I am out of it right now,"_ Weiss thought.

"So you thought you could go after a Magog without me," Diablo asked, "Think again, Tyreal and I are going with you. No arguing."

"Where is Tyreal then," Weiss asked as she shook herself back into a more alert state.

Diablo pulled out Tyreal's sword from, she supposed, a dimension that only he could store things in. "Tyreal knows when he is needed," Diablo said, "The Arch-Angle of Vengeance does not sit idle while evil walks creation."

"That would explain why we haven't seen him around recently," Jayne said.

"Well you guys figure out the seating arrangements I'll meet you back at base," Chloe said. A moment later and a lightening bolt flashed where she was and Chloe was gone.

"Such a show off," Weiss stated as she climbed into the back seat of the car with Adam sitting next to her. "D can you keep up with us?"

"Easy," Diablo growled as he took up his four legged running position, "Let's go."

"Good," Weiss said, "Jayne get us back and wake me when we are there." Weiss then crashed in the back of the car for the trip back to the HQ. Once they got back Weiss felt more awake as she led the rest into the conference room that had become their investigation work-space. Diablo, as usual, had to transform into his 'Aden' form to go inside. Even as a human the terror lord was imposing, taking up an entire doorway as he leaned against the door frame and looked over the leads that the group had gotten so far.

"Here," Adam remarked as he drew the attention of RWBY and Rewind to a name in the list that Vidal had given them, "Edward Hansen. He is about as brutal as you can get and that is before any possible Magog bonuses. He's the Chief of communications with the Guild and the Consortium uses his skills in an under the table deal so that the Guild doesn't know."

"How do you know this," Blake asked.

"Oh come now Blake you know me better than anyone here and you're having to ask," Adam replied, "I had digging done on this guy back when I wanted the White Fang to do exactly what Tetra is doing now, just to humans instead of Fanus. I was going to use this information to blackmail Edward and get some weapons and clearance for another job but that is about the time Cinder really lost it with the Magog and you all went missing."

"Sounds like we should check this guy out then if only to learn more about the Guild and the Consortium," Ruby said, "But what makes you think he is a Magog?"

"Well he has the right position with the right connections and he should have died a few months back due to my sword impaling him into a wall and then leaving him in two pieces," Adam replied. "The not being dead part is what tipped me off."

"Stop being sarcastic," Blake stated, "I have to agree though if this guy was last seen in two halves and now he's still controlling the information flow between the Guild and the Consortium..."

"Do we know where this guy is," Sam asked.

"He should be with the..." Weiss said as she shuffled through some files, "Here, Edward Hansen, current assignment is on project Watch Dogs. Watch Dogs, that's the Guild's attempt to create a line of combat droids that rival Atlas'."

"A Magog with a robot army," Yang remarked, "Even I don't like the sound of that."

"No one here does," Junior said, "If Edward is at the work site for Guard Dogs, then we will need some very heavy duty breaching equipment. The factory that they are working out of is built like a bunker."

"You know where they are at," Rachel asked, "Huh I guess you are an information broker after all."

"I can handle the door," Diablo said.

"Well sounds to me like we got to pay this Ed guy a visit what do y'all say," Scooter asked.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement before Warren asked, "So should someone let Tucker and Noire know what we are doing."

"They won't know where we are going," Junior said, "Just let them know to knock off on hassling the Guild and Consortium."

"Got it," Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll.

"Okay so we have a lot of us and only one car," Max said, "How are we all going to get..."

"Leave that to me," Weiss said. A few minutes and an elevator ride later and the teams were looking at a light armored limousine that was designed to take the Schnees and higher up company heads to various functions across Atlas. "The Inspector four thousand. Armored with bullet proof windows, slow bleed out tires, heat suppressing ice dust frame and a concealed swivel turret that fires ten thousand rounds a minute of a mixture of fire, ice and electric based ammunition." Weiss then stood aside and waved for everyone to pile into the vehicle as she gave the keys to Junior. "Do not break this."

"Right," Junior said as he hesitantly took the keys, "Dare I ask how much this costs?"

"This version of the Inspector is a seven million Lien vehicle," Weiss said as she moved to take a seat in the back of the Inspector, "If you need it I will be on the turret seat, just flip the panel on the right side of the dash down and press the button. I've got the turret from there."

"You always get to use the turret," Sun said.

"Do you know how to use it," Weiss asked.

"I... uh well kind of," Sun replied with a cheeky grin.

"No," Blake and Weiss both said. Sun sighed and got into his seat as the rest piled in.

"Junior you know where we are going so step on it," Weiss said.

Character Diablo

Diablo was in his human 'Aden' form as he, RWBY and Rewind plus Adam and Sam were speeding towards their destination. Said destination was a fortified manufacturing warehouse that was producing an army of droids for what was most likely a Magog. Basically they were headed towards a good time in Diablo's book.

"What if this Edward isn't the Magog," Ruby asked.

"Then it would still be a good idea to see what he is really up to," Rachel replied, "One way or another those droids are going to be used by the Magog so we still need to stop their production."

"No problem right just more bloodshed," Sam stated, "I guess in the end no hero rises above that... we will never get to a point where everything is peaceful not in this creation anyways."

"Philosopher and warrior," Diablo remarked, "a dangerous combination."

"Well I need something to do in my spare time," Sam said, "Swinging a sword fills that gap nicely."

"D do you have Tyreal's sword ready," Adam asked.

"Of course," Diablo said. "Why are we almost there?"

"Busting through the gates in ten," Junior said from the driver's seat.

"Seconds or," Warren started to ask but the sound of the limousine crashing through a gate and alarms going off answered that question for him.

"Junior," Weiss yell, "I said don't damage the vehicle!"

"Sorry but it was the only way in," Junior said, "Get ready on that turret by the way, we've got a problem."

"What sort of problem," Sun asked.

"A twenty foot tall demon sort of problem," Junior replied as Weiss' chair lifted up through the roof and the turret popped up for her to use.

"Sounds like fun," Diablo commented as he opened the door of the still driving limo and jumped out with a wave at the teams that were still inside. Diablo landed and easily absorbed the shock of the momentum he carried from the car. Before him a behemoth of a demon, somewhat man shaped with sickly green skin and protrusions of flames, loomed over the warehouse factory and was surrounded by ten of the four legged assault droids. Diablo brought El'Druin, Tyreal's sword, up and deflected two blasts from the droids with it before plunging it into the ground and summoning the Arch-Angle.

"Diablo," Tyreal greeted as he flashed into view and drew his sword from the ground. The Arch-Angle of Vengeance loomed tall above Diablo's intimidating seven foot five human body. "Another Magog demon to take down I see. This one has an army of droids now?"

"Well it's two less droids now," Diablo said as he pointed to Weiss on the turret and two disabled droids that the fire power from the limo-turret had taken out.

"Is there someone here who can notify the Wardens," Tyreal asked as he deflected a wave of fire from the Magog.

"Adam is here," Diablo said.

"Then let us end this creature before it can get any stronger," Tyreal said with that he picked Diablo up in two of his tentacle wings and flew them to the Magog. Tyreal dropped Diablo as he engaged the demon. Diablo transformed mid fall back to his own 'normal' body and crushed one of the assault droids in the landing with his bulk. A lightning-inferno quickly dealt with the other droid that was annoying the terror lord and then Diablo turned his attention to the Magog while RWBY and Rewind engaged the remaining five droids, another one having fallen prey to RWBY and Rewind just moments before.

Diablo punched one of the Magog's hands away and countered the attack with a swipe of his tail which left four deep, bleeding, gashes across the Magog's chest where Diablo's tail spikes had caught it. Tyreal followed up with a downward strike which cut across the wounds Diablo left open on the Magog. The distinctive sound of Crescent-Rose firing heralded Ruby's arrival in the fight as she flew through the air and embedded the tip of her scythe into the now gaping wound before firing Crescent-Rose again to propel her back away from the Magog and taking a chunk of it's rib cage with her. Weiss' Glyphs locked the Magog's hands and feet in place so it could only roar it's stubborn defiance into the air as Blake and Yang were hurled into the air by Chloe in a small cyclone. Blake swung Yang forward and Yang punched right through the now exposed Magog's chest, exploding out the other side in a rain of brackish blood and gore. The Magog fell to the ground as it started to repair itself but that is when Junior pulled the Inspector up beside the demon and Adam got out. Adam placed his hand on the Magog's head and a moment later a rift opened in the sky and Moloch flew out, grabbed the Magog and returned to lock it away in the depths of Hell.

"Aw come on we didn't even get to really shoot something," Scooter exclaimed from the limousine.

"Shooting things was not the intent," Sam said, "Removing that demon was. Now we just need to wait and see how this change affects Tetra."

"Well you will be waiting without me," Diablo said, "I've got to go meet with Moroni, Neo and Summer, they say there is something they want to have my help with."

"You're going to meet with Mom," Ruby asked, "Tell her I say Hi and I love her."

"Same," Yang said, "Just don't let her pick your wardrobe for whatever you are going to be doing."

"Ha as it turns out I happen to already have a cloak," Diablo said as he returned to his Aden form and drew his cloak over his head.

"Yeah another one for cloaks," Ruby said as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Where do you need to go," Chloe asked. "I can get you just about anywhere on Remnant if you don't mind being carried by a tornado."

"The Invention is back at the spaceport," Diablo said, "I'll be meeting them on it."

"I can get you there in forty minutes," Chloe said.

"That is twenty minutes faster than it took us to get here," Jayne observed, "Why didn't you just fly all of here like that?"

"Because not all of you have Aura that will keep you safe from the lightning that I generate when I'm a tornado," Chloe said, "Also the drop when I set you down is pretty harsh, D here can take it but you probably couldn't and neither could Warren or Max."

"Yeah I think we are going to stick with the car," Sun said. "We will catch you later thought right D?"

"Sure," Diablo said before he nodded to Chloe. A moment later and he was suspended in the wall of a howling tornado that was hovering just above the treeline as it sped across Atlas towards the spaceport.

True to her word, forty minutes later Diablo was dropped from the sky in front of the Invention and the storm that was Chloe moved back towards the Schnee HQ. Diablo shook himself off before heading into the Invention.

"Diablo good you're here," Emerald's voice called to him from the ship's communications system, "Meet us in conference room three." Diablo looked into the nearest camera and nodded before heading to the elevator to go to the business level of the Invention. He arrived in room three to find Church, Carolina, Emerald, Mercury, Neo, Moroni and Summer all looking over some ... science books?

"What's with the books," Diablo asked as he walked to the table.

"These are the histories of this Remnant," Summer said as she indicated one screen of text, "those are all that we know of science and how the universe is made, that screen is all that Church and the Freelancers know of the same subject and the last screen is the Bible from Earth."

"Okay," Diablo said, "That is an odd assortment of books."

"The idea is we want to help other Remnant's from becoming like Shade's Remnant," Neo said, "I was a part of the problem for this Remnant but we've also seen that even without me Cinder is capable of taking over the planet. What we are doing is seeing if one, the idea that there are an almost infinite number of universes is correct, which it seems that it is given our experience, and two which Remnant might be next."

"We think we have it narrowed down," Church said, "but Summer wanted one more team member to go with her, Moroni and Neo."

"I recommended you," Mercury said, "They will need someone who can be ruthless since Neo it seems is loosing her touch."

"Look just because I want to be happy and enjoy my life sometimes does not mean I am loosing my touch," Neo said in her defense.

"The old you wouldn't have even responded to that statement," Emerald said.

"Enough," Carolina said/ordered, "Diablo will you be the last team member?"

"Well it sounds like there will be a lot of fighting so yes I will," Diablo said, "Oh Summer your daughters said hi and that they love you."

"Thank you," Summer said, "I love them too. In case we don't get back for a while you all be sure to tell them and Lao that for me."

"We will," Church said, "Now you four need to head to the teleporter room, from there I can send you to the Ark and Doug can open the correct rift for you."

"Alright lets move team NMDS, (pronounced nomads)" Summer said.

"Fitting name," Diablo remarked as he, Summer, Neo and Moroni moved through the Invention to the teleporter, "Considering that we literally will be the wanderers in this mission."

"So long as we help make another Remnant better then let's be wanderers," Neo said. The trip to the Ark didn't take long and soon the four found themselves talking with Doug and the Sentinels about where and when they should arrive in the Remnant they were going to.

"Be sure you are certain about this decision," Doug said, "The Remnant you are going to is off set from this one by a few years, Weiss is the younger of the siblings in this version and that will mean that Cinder is older and more powerful when she starts her plans because RWBY forms a few years later than they did in our Remnant."

"Okay thank you for the heads up," Moroni said, "Summer you're the last letter in the team but you are the one who called this mission so where do you want to start?"

"The night that Ruby fights Roman for the first time," Summer said, "If we can find our way into that interview that Ozpin has with Ruby then maybe we can talk with him and let him know about the threat, start drawing up a plan to help negate it."

"It's a good a place to start as any," Doug said as the Gravemind motioned to the Sentinels and a rift formed before NMDS. Diablo walked right on through and the rest of the team followed him. On the other side the four found themselves on a rooftop. Below them the sounds of Crescent-Rose and Melodic Cudgel firing drew the team's attention.

"Ruby," Summer exclaimed as she ran to the edge of the building and drew her ax pistols.

"Roman is here too," Moroni said.

"He's heading up that ladder," Neo said as she pointed to a building that was on the other side of the road.

"M carry them over," Diablo said as he sprinted to the roof edge and jumped across to the other building. He landed on the roof with Roman at the same time Ruby did.

"Whoa," Ruby remarked, "Did you just jump a thirty foot gap unassisted?"

"Yeah," Diablo said, "Now what about this guy? Hey Roman where are you running to?"

"What the," Roman stated as he turned around and saw Ruby and NMDS as the rest of the team landed. "Oh for... ugh. Look I don't care what I did to you all but I **really** don't have time for this." Roman fired at them with Melodic Cudgel. Neo rolled in front and blocked the blasts with her parasol.

"On the contrary I think you have all the time in the world," Diablo rumbled. A bullhead flew up beside the edge of the building that Roman was standing on. "Oh right, there is that."

Summer moved in front of the team and fired with her twin pistol axes as Roman jumped into the VTOL. Roman ducked as his hat got blown off of his head and he rolled behind the wall of the bullhead. A fire dust crystal was tossed out of the plane and a moment later a shot from Roman detonated it. Diablo and Moroni had moved in front of the girls to protect them but in front of them appeared Glynda who deflected the explosion with her telekinetic semblance.

"Ah telekinesis," Moroni remarked, "Always useful in a pinch." Glynda glared at them before returning her attention to the bullhead and Cinder who was now shrouded in the shadows of the cargo bay.

"Cinder," Neo hissed.

"I've got this," Diablo said as he raised his hands and channeled his lightning-inferno at Cinder. Cinder channeled her own fire and matched Diablo's strength long enough to let Roman fly the bullhead out of range. "Huh she is stronger than I would have expected," Diablo stated, "I wonder if..."

"M-m-mom," Ruby stuttered as she put Crescent-Rose away walked up to Summer.

"Ruby, baby come here," Summer said as she hugged Ruby.

"How, how are you here," Ruby asked, "You are... were dead and what is with the axes?"

"It's a long story but I'm back now and we are here to help," Summer said.

"Who are these others," Glynda asked as she walked over to Ruby and Summer, "And it is good to see you again Summer."

"Right," Summer said as she let go of Ruby, "Glynda meet, Ruby Rose, my daughter."

"I know who she is," Glynda said, "I was actually sent by Ozpin to bring her to an interview with him. I suspect he will want to talk with you and your friends as well. It is these friends that I was asking about."

"Oh of course," Summer said, "We're team NMDS, this is Diablo, Moroni and Neo."

"You seem to know our enemy by name," Glynda remarked as she looked at Neo, "We will want to know how, but for now let's get to Vale PD where Ozpin will meet us. After all you all were just part of stopping a robbery and Burnie will want your reports on the events."

"Of course," Summer said, "Is he police Chief now?"

"He is," Glynda said as they all made their way off the roof, "He was promoted just last month, Joel is now his Deputy."

"Good for them," Diablo said.

"Just so you know Ozpin will want to meet with each of you individually," Glynda said as the group walked through Vale, "Summer your miraculous return, Ruby's raw talent, Neo's knowledge, Moroni's full wings, and Diablo's interesting power will all draw his focused attention."

"Thank you for the heads up," Diablo said, "If he wants the full explanation then I hope he has set aside a large portion of the evening."

"He has made the appropriate adjustments," Glynda said. Thus it was five in the morning when Ozpin got around to talking with Diablo.

"Hello Diablo," Ozpin said as he and Glynda walked into the room that Diablo was standing in waiting for them. "The rest of your team tells quite a remarkable story do you also attest to this information?"

"What that we're from another Remnant, that Summer is alive because God allowed her to come back, that we're here to help stop Cinder's plans free her from the demon within and turn her into your greatest ally," Diablo summed up from what he had overheard of the other talks that Ozpin had had with NMDS.

"That is quite direct," Ozpin said, "The others didn't explicitly say that, except for Summer, she was quite clear about how she returned. The fact that you all are here and arrived the way you did is proof enough for me regarding this … new fact about our universe. What I am interested in now is you. Summer's record speaks for itself, she is a Huntress who died upholding everything that the title implies and has returned to us. Neo is admittedly an ex criminal and has mentioned that our world's version of her may very well work with Cinder in the future. She has also supplied us with the names of Cinder's crew and their descriptions. Moroni has told us about him being a 'Cherub' and a former head of Satan. The interesting thing is while they would each talk about each other, especially Moroni and Neo, none of them would talk about you, saying only that you would be the best to explain it."

"Is that so," Diablo rumbled as he judged the size of the room. It was large enough, just barely, for him to demonstrate what he was to Ozpin and Glynda. Diablo moved the table and chairs out of the way and motioned to a corner of the room, "Stand over there and I will show you me."Ozpin narrowed his eyes at Diablo, studying him, before he and Glynda moved to the indicated corner. Diablo shifted to his normal form inside the room, leaving some holes in the walls and ceiling where his spikes poked into them a little bit. His head was now only a foot away from Ozpin as he spoke. "I am Diablo of the Prime Council of Sanctuary and it's dimensions, I am the terror lord. I am my team's way back home once this is done."

"So we are correct to assume your power is not based on Aura, Dust or Semblance," Ozpin said, "Your power and Moroni's will prove to be most helpful then since, hopefully, our enemy does not have something of a similar nature. You can return to a form more suited for this space if you wish I believe I've seen enough." Diablo returned to his Aden form and moved the chairs and table back to their places in the room. "It seems that our fate is linked with Ruby's and the team she forms... while I will not alter the way that I will conduct the entrance test and the formation of teams, I am certain that team RWBY will result from next week's initiation. In the mean time I will add team NMDS to Beacon's attendance roll, you all look young enough to pass as students so that is how we will keep you hidden. I trust you can inform Mrs. Rose about this decision while Glynda and I attend to the necessary paperwork?"

"I can," Diablo said as he headed for the door. "Just one question. I know that there is a tournament coming up that most all the student teams will be attending, will we have to attend that as well?"

"While attendance is not mandatory it would be highly irregular if you were not to compete," Glynda said.

"If we compete we will win," Diablo stated.

"Possibly," Ozpin said, "But considering how the rest of your team talks about RWBY it sounds like any one of them could best your entire company never mind when they work as a team."

"You may not be wrong," Diablo said as he stepped out of the door to find, NMDS Ruby, Yang and Lao.

"Ah I see the family is here," Diablo said.

"Yes, Ruby, Yang and Tai-Yang," Summer said.

"Tai-Yang," Diablo greeted as he noted the slight difference in name. _"Hmm, Lao Long means elder dragon, Tai Yang Long means supreme fire dragon. Interesting difference but it accomplishes the same intent."_

"So do you all have anywhere to stay," Tai asked.

"No," Neo said, "Though I know of a few places that we could... repurpose."

"Nonsense," Tai said, "You all are with Summer you can all stay at our place until other arrangements are made."

"Those arrangements will be NMDS going to Beacon as a first year team," Diablo said, "Ozpin is making the arrangements now."

"What but that would mean," Summer started, "Oh I see, undercover to counter the undercover agents of Cinder."

"Well considering that those agents may not be the same since Cinder knows I am on your side now," Neo said, "Our job will not be as easy as we had first thought."

"Well if you are going to help stop the people who Sis was fighting then you know we will have your back," Yang said, "I mean our mom is your leader... that might be weird now that I think about it, we will have to act like we are not related..." Yang looked down sadly at that comment.

"Yang, honey," Summer said as she raised her daughter's chin back up, "Don't be like that, you are just as much my daughter as Ruby is and even if you don't understand it I know Raven had her reasons for leaving and, in her own way, she is still looking after you. Maybe even looking after all of us."

"I'd like to think that," Tai said, "But enough of this we've all missed the night and we haven't even made it home yet. Let us go and get you all packed for the trip to Beacon. Keep in touch, I may be a teacher but I am still a Huntsman myself so if you need some extra fire power you know who to call."

"We sure do," Ruby said, "Also is anyone else hungry?"

"I'm always up for some food," Diablo said, "What are you thinking Ruby?"

"Well..." Ruby started.

"Not cookies," Summer interrupted, "I haven't even gotten back to the house yet."

"Aw... I guess that makes sense though," Ruby said, "Oh what about pancakes, it is almost breakfast time."

"I can have us a bunch made up while you three pack," Tai said, "What about you three though do you have any belongings to take with you?"

"Nothing apart from what we are currently wearing," Neo said, "Don't worry about us though we can get us some new outfits once the stores open up."

"I'm good with my cloak," Diablo said as the group headed out to Tai's van.

"Yes another one for the cloaks," Ruby said with a fist pump.

"I doubt you will find any shirt that accommodates wings," Moroni said.

"Well fine then," Neo said, "I can still get me some new stuff. Do you girls want to come along? I've got a couple million Lien and nothing better to spend it on."

"A-a couple m-m-million," Yang almost drooled as she said it. They were all now in the van and driving towards the Long-Summer residence. Diablo thought the combined last name worked well considering the family's affinity for fire and speed.

"Where did you," Moroni started, "Oh right Abrams."

"Who," Ruby asked.

"Just a fairly wealthy friend of ours," Neo said. "Don't worry about it, so are you two in for this afternoon or what?"

"I'm in," Yang said.

"Sure," Ruby agreed.

"Why not," Summer said, "One day of shopping before starting this mission would be a nice change."

"Well then it sounds like we have plan," Tai said, "Get home, eat, pack, shop, pack some more and then head for the airships later this afternoon. Sound good to everyone?"

"I won't be doing much of the shopping or packing but getting to the airships sounds good to me," Diablo said as he settled in for what he expected to be a Long day. _"Heh Yang would love that pun if she knew about it."_

Character Summer Rose

It was surreal to Summer as she walked into her home again. Zwei greeted them with a double bark before running and jumping into Ruby's arms.

"Hey boy," Ruby said as she caught her dog, "This is Mom. She's been gone a while so you never knew her. Mom this is Zwei."

"Hey you," Summer said as she patted Zwei's head. "Wow you haven't changed a thing have you?"

"Not much," Tai said, "We did get a new coat of paint on the house but that's about it."

"How did you manage to keep this place without both of our incomes," Summer asked as the rest of her team entered the house.

"I, well I didn't," Tai replied, "Technically Signal owns the house but the girls and I can live in it until we don't need it."

"Oh that is clever," Moroni remarked, "You work there already so why not let them provide the housing."

"My thoughts exactly," Tai said, "Otherwise I would have had to move the girls and I into those fancy apartments."

"You know," Neo said as she walked around the place and looked it over, "I'm pretty sure we won't get through all the money I brought on cloths, how much would it be to buy the place back?"

"I couldn't accept that," Tai said.

"Look not spending it doesn't help anything," Neo said, "This place is maybe what, five hundred thousand?"

"Four thirty nine," Tai and Summer said. The two then laughed with each other. "We spent some time picking this place out," Tai added.

Neo tossed Tai a card, "That card has five hundred grand on it. While I take the girls shopping you go get your house back."

"I... I," Tai said as he picked up the card.

"Thank you Neo," Summer said then she laughed again, "You know it's funny but we get the house back and now only Tai and Zwei will be in it after today at least until the school break."

"That is how life works it seems," Ruby said, "We just got you back and tomorrow we won't even be able to call you mom, not in public anyways."

"Well the girls are going shopping," Tai said, "What about it boys, are you with them or with me, after I get back from Signal with the deed we could go have some fun of our own."

"What sort of fun," Diablo asked from the couch that he was lounging back on.

"I know a place that lets you bowl overhanded," Tai said.

"You still go there," Summer asked, "Oh Tai... I guess you took me seriously when I said never change."

"As always love," Tai said, "So D, M are you two in?"

"Bowling is the one with the balls and pins right," Diablo said, "Sure why not, it's an excuse to throw something right?"

"Bingo," Tai said.

"I'm with Neo," Moroni said as he wrapped a wing around her. "After all someone has to make sure she doesn't buy the entire store. While the clothing might not run through the rest of her money the extra charges for the flight will if she buys as much as I think she wants to."

"Hey I can be reasonable," Neo said in her defense, "It's the airline prices that are not."

"So they are definitely a couple right," Tai asked Summer as M and Neo went back and forth.

"Definitely," Summer confirmed. The day was spent shopping, packing, joking, eating, laughing, explaining to Tai that Diablo was an excellent bowler after the two got back from the ally, and crying as they left Tai and Zwei on the docks as the airship for Beacon departed.

"Hey cheer up Mo- Summer," Yang said as she caught herself. "I know you just got back and not getting to see Dad for very long has to be hard for you but, Ruby is going to Beacon with us! Yang ran over and hugged her little sister.

"Ah Yang... please stop," Ruby said as the air was squeezed from her lungs. Yang put Ruby down and Summer even managed a smile at her daughters' antics. "Sorry Sis but you all are going to Beacon with me, I never dreamed that this would happen. I'm just so happy."

"Hmm it looks like Roman escaped last night," Moroni said as he watched the news that was on the holodisplays.

"Yeah we saw that," Ruby said.

"I was hoping that maybe D's lightning-inferno would have damaged the ship enough before they got away to crash it," M said, "It would have made this easier. Oh and the White Fang are causing trouble too great."

"Well there are people who make the world worse and there are people who make the world better," Ruby said, "We can make the world better faster than they can make it worse."

"That's my girl," Summer said as a smile replaced her sorrow at having to leave Tai again. "Well NMDS are we ready to do this?"

"Let's get through the initiation first then we will see," Neo said, "Summer you know how this works right?"

"Yes first person you make eye contact with is your partner, then your team is formed based on which pairs of partners picked similar 'relics' so just keep that in mind," Summer said.

"Oh boy," Ruby said, "So it can't be just Yang and me on a team?"

"No but trust me the first people you two see will be the best friends you will ever meet," Summer said.

"Ah Beacon," Diablo said as the school came into view through the windows, "What a fortress. I hope we get a big room."

As the team was laughing at that Summer noticed Jaune stumbling towards the exit of the airship. "Hey he looks ill," Summer said, "I'm going to go check on him, I'll see you all in the amphitheater."

"Sounds good," Neo said as she nodded her understanding.

Summer nodded and went over to Jaune as they all exited the airship which had now docked at Beacon. "Hey are you okay," Summer asked as she put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. _"Okay have to remember that none of these people know me and I shouldn't know any of them yet. This will be interesting."_

"Huh oh hey uh um ye yeah I'm fine just motion sickness is all," Jaune said.

"I hear it's a common problem," Summer said as Jaune turned around. Summer held her hand out and said, "Hi I'm Summer, are you a first year or a transfer?"

"Oh I'm Jaune, and first year," Jaune said as he shook her hand.

"You have a strong handshake for someone who's never been in a fighting school, are you sure you're a first year," Summer asked.

"I... I you, uh yes," Jaune said with a slightly panicked look.

"It's okay Jaune," Summer said, "I won't say a word. Even if you're not a good fighter now you will be by the end of the semester. I can tell from your handshake. See you around." Summer waved to a very confused Jaune before heading off to find her team and daughters. An explosion drew her attention to where Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were standing.

 _"Oh this is when they first met,"_ Summer thought, _"This should be good."_ Summer walked over and stood beside Ruby, "Ruby, did you just sneeze an explosion onto Weiss Schnee?"

"What oh hi Summer," Ruby said, "Uh he he to be fair she was shaking Dust into my face, it makes me sneeze."

"See even your friend knows who I am," Weiss said, "but I guess I was sort of rubbing it in your face. So no hard feelings if you don't do it again, does that sound fair?"

"Yes absolutely," Ruby said as she and Weiss shook hands. "I'm Ruby by the way."

"Weiss," Weiss said, "Though you already know that now."

While Ruby and Weiss were getting back to neutral ground Summer followed Blake as the Fanus walked away.

"Hey there," Summer said as she caught up to Blake.

"Hi Summer," Blake said as she kept walking.

"I'm sorry it seems you caught my name but I didn't catch yours," Summer said. Blake froze as she realized her mistake of using Summer's name.

"It's Blake," Blake said as she turned to look at Summer. Summer reached out her hand. Blake looked at it before looking down again.

"It's alright Blake I don't bite," Summer said. Blake looked at the still out stretched hand again before shaking it. "For the record, I like the bow but I'll bet the ears look even better."

"What makes you say that," Blake said as she dropped the handshake.

"Hmm say what," Summer said with a wink before glancing around to make sure no one was within earshot, "Trust me I'm probably the only one here who will know you are a Fanus. You stood up for Ruby back there so I won't say a word. See you around?"

"I... yeah," Blake said, "Thanks, for talking. Good luck tomorrow."

"Oh I think you will have amazing luck tomorrow," Summer said as she waved to Blake and headed into the amphitheater where she met up with her team. Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Jaune waved to her as she passed them and she waved back.

"Socialize much," Diablo asked as Summer joined them.

"Oh a little," Summer said, "I think I'm going to enjoy living through the adventures with RWBY."

"Well you know what they say," M said, "Everybody has a choice this time around."

"Isn't that the truth," Neo said as she rolled her eyes and straightened her new, blue, suit jacket, "I wish Ozpin would have chosen not to have a speech though."

"Ha ha welcome to Beacon Neo," Summer said. After the introduction to the school everyone went to the ballroom to set up their beds for the night while the arrangements for their dorms were set up. NMDS set up where they could see the interactions between the, still unofficial, RWBY. Yang and Weiss were arguing. _"Nothing new there,"_ Summer thought with some amusement. Blake and Ruby were talking about books. _"Now that is cute,"_ Summer thought as she saw Ruby reading over Blake's shoulder much to Blake's amusement. Blake looked up and saw Summer watching her. Summer gave her a thumbs up and Blake waved. That is when Jaune walked by in blue footie pajamas with fluffy bunnies for the feet.

To Summer's left Neo suppressed her laughter while Weiss and Yang actually stopped arguing to roll their eyes at Jaune's choice of nightwear. Summer followed Jaune and caught a glimpse of Pyrrha as she waved at Jaune. Summer caught Jaune's attention and pointed to Pyrrha who looked surprised at the help that Summer was giving but nodded from across the room in thanks. Jaune waved to Summer as he went over to see Pyrrha. Summer smiled at herself for how well she was guiding the formation of the teams she knew there needed to be.

"Aren't you the little matchmaker," Diablo muttered, "Just don't mess with time to much okay?"

"What are you worried about DC does it all the time and I'm not really messing with it I'm just guiding it down a gentler path," Summer said.

"That is fair," Diablo said, "You do seem to work with time more like the Doctor or Storm does and less like K or Max."

"Is that disapproval for K's actions I hear," Summer asked.

"It shouldn't be that hard to tell," Diablo said, "No I don't agree with the way my brother Prime handles everything and he doesn't agree with me on things. K and I have burned enough worlds together though to let those things go."

"For beings that were aspects of pure evil you and your Primes have a lot of loyalty," Summer said.

"We were the misapplication of aspects that were good," Diablo said after a moment, "Hate, Destruction, Terror... applied incorrectly evil results easily from this traits, that is why we were drawn to them. K showed us a long time ago that we were being misled, we just never realized that we actually believed him until about sixty years ago or so."

"That is still a lot of change to happen in sixty years," Summer said as she lay down on her bed roll. "Good night you guys." Summer woke early the next morning to the hushed voices of Moroni and Diablo.

"Ah Summer," Moroni greeted, "We didn't wake you did we?"

"No," Summer said as she rolled over to look at the two. She smiled when she saw Neo curled up in Moroni's arms and wings. "Did she sleep through the night like that?"

"She usually does now," Moroni said, "Neo occasionally sleeps without me but since I, like Diablo here, do not need sleep Neo usually sleeps beneath my wings."

"I'm glad you two found each other," Summer said, "So what were you and D talking about?"

"Today," Diablo said, "We need to make sure we get together as a team, otherwise this will get very hard to coordinate. I assume we will have to tell Weiss and Blake that you are Yang and Ruby's mother and we are undercover but beyond them I doubt we want to broadcast that."

"The terror lord has a good point," Neo said as she opened her white eyes and looked around the room before her eyes shifted to pink and brown. "Come on let's get ready for the initiation it looks like we are some of the first ones up so that should help us get out to the cliffs before everyone else. If we pick our platforms we can all aim for the same section of forest and find each other quickly."

"Okay, I'll stay behind and let Ruby and Yang know about the plan so that way at least two people we won't have to worry about coming across while forming the teams," Summer said, "I'll catch up to you guys outside."

"Sounds good," Moroni said as he got up and Neo jumped off of him, "So you can take our stuff to the lockers for us then?"

"Sure," Summer said, "It's not much anyway, you guys travel light and Neo has most of her stuff waiting in storage."

"See you outside," Diablo said as the three headed out. Summer got up, gathered up the team's stuff. Most of it was hers anyway, the bed roll, her change of cloths, her weapons, Neo had left a pair of extra shoes with her but that was about it, Moroni and Diablo didn't have anything extra than what the two carried on their persons at all times. Summer was the first one in the locker room but shortly after she had gotten in and put her team's stuff up Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky walked in.

"Hey check it out," Dove said, "Looks like someone else had our idea."

"Technically boys since I was here first it was my idea," Summer said as she turned and looked at them. "And 'technically' it was my friend Neo's idea. So are you four going to group up into a team as well I suppose?"

"What if we are," Cardin asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nothing really," Summer said, "Just curious since my friends and I are planning to do the same. Here's a hint take the same relic for each set of partners, that is how Ozpin decides on the full teams."

Cardin uncrossed his arms and looked Summer over before nodding and saying, "Well thanks for the heads up. We already figured that out but I won't forget that you were willing to help. I'm Cardin. This is Sky, Russel and Dove."

"Summer," Summer replied as she sheathed Fang and Talon, her ax pistols. "Good luck out there today."

"Same to you," Cardin said as Sky finished checking his halberd and the soon to be team left the room.

"You're just full of help aren't you," Pyrrha said as the warrior came up to Summer.

"Thus kindly I scatter," Summer said, "So did you and Jaune hit it off last night?"

"Oh yes, he is adorable," Pyrrha said, "But also very dense... I'm Pyrrha but I guess you already know that?"

"You could say that," Summer said as she shook Pyrrha's hand, "I'm Summer."

"So you know who I am and you didn't think twice about sending Jaune over to me," Pyrrha asked with a smile, "I guess my fame hasn't turned me into an unapproachable idol for everyone."

"Hardly," Summer said, "You seem like an outgoing fun person and if hanging around with you makes me look slightly worse by comparison then so be it. Our world doesn't exists because of lone fighters culling the Grimm its always a team and that team is usually larger than just four people."

"My thoughts exactly," Pyrrha said, "Thanks Summer, I've got to go get ready but I'll see you in the forest right?"

"We certainly can try," Summer said, "After all I believe our objectives are all going to be in the same place." Pyrrha nodded and headed for her locker. By this time the other students had started trickling in. Summer saw Weiss and Pyrrha strike up a conversation and saw Jaune wander over to join it. She saw Ruby and Yang enter the room and headed over to them. Ren and Nora walked by as Summer came up to Ruby and Yang. Nora was talking a million miles a minute as always but soon they were out of ear shot.

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about," Ruby asked.

"Oh who knows," Yang replied.

"That's probably just the way they are," Summer said as she came up to her daughters.

"Hey M- Summer," Ruby said catching herself from saying 'Mom' in the middle of the locker room. Ruby then whispered to her, "This secret spy thing we get to do with you is so cool but also weird you know?"

"I know," Summer replied, "So any thoughts on the initiation?"

"I'm interested to see who our partners will be," Ruby said.

"I know they will be great," Summer said, "Just try not to accidentally run into one of the four of us."

"Yeah that could make things … weird," Yang said.

"Alright then," Summer said, "I'll see you and your team in the forest. Be careful, please."

"We will," Yang said. Summer nodded and left the room to join her team at the cliffs. When she got there Neo, M and Diablo were on the fare east pads with a gap between them and CRDL who were also waiting on the pads.

"There you are," Diablo said, "These guys got here but they left you a spot."

"Thanks Cardin," Summer said as she took the spot between Diablo and Cardin.

"Yeah," Cardin said, "Don't mention it. So you four are heading to the right then?"

"Bingo," Summer said, "You four heading through the middle?"

"Yes," Cardin said.

"Well then we should be out of each others' way," Summer said as Ozpin and Glynda arrived with the last of the students. Summer smiled as Ozpin went into his speech about the initiation and then was launched into the air after her team as the initiation began. Moroni swooped to the right and caught Neo as the two made their way down into the forest. Summer pulled out Fang and Talon and used them as steering fins to glide over to Diablo. The four then all dove out of the sky and landed in the forest below. Summer caught herself on a few limbs as she landed to disperse the force of the fall. Diablo just landed causing the ground to crack under his weight and force. Moroni swooped in with Neo in his arms and the team was ready to head out.

"Summer you've done this before do you know where the temple is," Neo asked.

"I do," Summer said as she got her bearings, "Okay come on it's this way."

"So I guess Moroni and Neo are partners and you and I are partners," Diablo remarked.

"Guess so," Summer said, "Here follow this ridge the temple we are looking for will be on the north side of it."

"We might have an issue with that," Moroni said, "Feel those vibrations in the ground?"

"That has to be a massive Grimm," Summer said as she knelt down and put her hand against the ground. "It's coming this way."

"Oh crap run," Russel yelled from some where in front of NMDS.

"Over here," Summer yelled, "Come over here we can help!" CRDL ran through the brush in front of NMDS and slid to a stop.

"You're going to want to get out of here there is a massive Creep heading this way," Cardin said.

"Just one of them," Neo asked.

"Well yeah but it's giant," Dove said.

"If it's that big it could be a danger to the other students," Summer said, "We're killing it, are you four going to help or get to cover?"

CRDL looked between themselves, Summer could see that they were not sure of this but Cardin hefted his mace and that seemed to settle it. The Creep busted through the trees and brush in front of them a moment later and the fight was on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What the Ancients Have Wrought

Character John (Master Chief)

"John," Cortana said as she, in her flow-metal body walked next to him through the Ark.

"It's getting stronger," John said as he made his way towards Doug's main biomass. "I keep getting memory flashes of this Reclamation and whatever it is it can not be good. I want my team back if we're going to go stop it. Now Lasky said that Fredrick, Kelly and Linda are still operational but we are not entirely sure how to contact them. But you, me, Thel and Johnson we can find them we just need to know an approximate last location."

"Which we don't have," Cortana said, "John look at the team we already have..."

"Tana," John stated cutting her off, "These are my friends and I've left them abandoned for to long."

Cortana looked at Chief before nodding, "Okay if we are going to try this then, well the best place to start would be Linda. She was sent to Harvest but when her ship arrived she was not on board and none of the life boats were missing. Our best guess is she is somewhere on the planet, got off before the ship came in to dock."

"Why Harvest," John asked.

"You know of the shield world that held that Forerunner battle fleet," Cortana said, "Well those coordinates came from Harvest. If there is another artifact there then that would most likely be why there is interest in Harvest again. I know Thel's people would be elated to hear of another discovery like that."

"Yeah considering that we did blow up the last one that they came across," John said. "Okay then let's get Thel and Johnson and go to Harvest. Do you have a gate built to that dimension?"

"Yes we do," Cortana said, "I'll go get the suit when we are done so we can travel back home. Thel and Johnson are both in, they will meet us outside once we are done."

John nodded as he and Cortana walked through the doorway to the main hub of the teleportation system on the Ark. It also was the center of Doug's massive form.

"Ah here you two are," Doug said as the Gravemind greeted them, "It has been some time has it not?"

"It has," Cortana said, "And it is about to be another longer time it seems."

"We are going to take Arbiter and Johnson and head out," John said, "I'm going to find some old friends and then I will have to figure out another Forerunner mystery."

"Well you are the only living Forerunner left," Doug said, "But you don't need my permission to leave nor do you have to come all the way here to talk... what troubles you?"

"In these memories," John said, "There is always one thing that they all come back to... Guardians. What are they?"

"They were before my time," Doug said, "I am old but not that old. The best I can give you is the memory that all my kind share. The Guardians are killing machines, think of Harbinger and his Reapers but without anyone controlling them."

"Wait so they are AIs," Cortana asked, "John, if they are AIs..."

"That could be dangerous," John said already knowing that Tana was thinking about trying to control them.

"Wouldn't me being in control of them be better than whatever is in control of them now," Cortana said.

"Assuming that anything controls them at all," Doug said. "The Flood memory would have me believe these things are mindless, slaughtering everything in their wake, Flood, Forerunner, animal, I do not understand their purpose any more than you do. I apologize that I can be of no assistance in this matter."

"I think you already have," John said, "At least now we know that we are dealing with AIs."

"Arbiter and Johnson are waiting outside," Cortana said, "My ACU is there as well."

"I can teleport you back out if you would like," Doug said. Chief nodded and a flash later and he and Cortana were outside with Thel and Johnson.

"So we've got another adventure huh," Johnson asked as he slapped Chief on the back.

"You mentioned Harvest," Arbiter said, "It so happens that I have a team there looking into any remaining Forerunner artifacts that might be on the planet. We can make contact with them to help find your friend."

"Thanks," John said as they moved to enter Cortana's ACU. Johnson just jumped up to the head and entered from the side door. Cortana dissolved and reformed inside the ACU in her command chair. That left Arbiter and Chief to ride up in the gravity lift.

"So do you know any more about these 'memories'," Arbiter asked.

"I know that these Forerunner Guardians need to be stopped," Chief replied as he and Thel arrived in the ACU's control room.

"Okay boys are you ready to go," Cortana asked as she spun her chair around.

"Let's move," John said as he reached for the nearest handhold. A moment later and they were rocketing through the air towards the joint base that Ivan, Griffen and Riza had constructed on the Ark.

"Cortana," Ivan greeted via the comms as she flew into the base and landed beside the Cybran Commander.

"Ivan," Cortana said, "We need to use the gate to get back to our universe, is it free right now?"

"Riza just came back through from meeting with our governments back home so it is free," Ivan said, "just calibrate it to get you to your universe and you should be good to go."

"Good, how did the meeting go," Cortana said as she moved through the base with Ivan to adjust the galactic gate. "Pretty good all things considered. The support for us to work with DC has remained strong. I honestly think that with the peace that they are experiencing no one wants us back there anyway. We're just reminders of the war after all."

"We're sorry to hear that," Johnson said, "It's sad when your own home doesn't want you back."

"Perhaps," Ivan said, "But I doubt that any of us could go back anyway. We have become the major construction force for DC and the amount of good we can do with you all is far greater than what we can do back home."

"That is true," Cortana said as she set the coordinates for the gate to Harvest. "Okay we're off. See you around Ivan say hi to the others for me."

"I will," Ivan said as he moved away from the ACU.

"We're going directly to Harvest," John asked, "Won't you need to build a gate once we are there to get back?"

"I doubt we will be staying on Harvest once we find Linda," Cortana said as she moved through the gate, "She can help us find Kelly and Fredrick."

"Fair enough," Chief said, "Thel, where can we find your team?"

"They are working out of the old Forerunner structure for now," Arbiter replied, "What is left of it at least."

"Well we know where that is at least," Johnson said as they arrived on Harvest.

"If I may borrow the communication systems I can let my team know to expect us," Arbiter said. Cortana waved him over and Thel contacted his team. "This is Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, Cassius are you there?"

"Arbiter," Cassius, an Elite in bronze armor, answered the call as his face came up on screen. "And friends I see. I hear you three helped defend Sanghelios with the Arbiter. For that you have my thanks, what can my team and I do for you?"

"John," Thel said as he waved for Chief to come over.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," John said, "A Spartan, Linda, she has white armor, a modified scout variant."

"A Spartan," Cassius stated, "We have been shadowed by someone ever since we arrived three months back. I'd assumed that it was one of the locals since they are not trusting of us, for good reason I suppose. A Spartan though that would explain why we have not been able to catch this shadow of ours yet."

"We're on our way to you," John said, "Once I'm there if this shadow is Linda she will come out to find me."

"Actually we are outside the structure now," Cortana said, "I have been flying us there this whole time you know."

"I'll open the doors for you then," Cassius said as he closed the call. Chief headed for the side door and jumped down from the ACU's shoulder to land in front of the now opening doors to an underground complex. Johnson and Cortana landed beside him and Arbiter came down via the gravity lift.

"You do always got to jump don't you," Johnson remarked. Chief just shrugged as the four walked into the structure. Cassius and his team of nine other Elites were inside.

"Arbiter and the mythical Halo Company," Cassius greeted. "Linda will be here shortly."

"Why didn't you tell us that she was working with you," John asked.

"Because something **is** shadowing us," Cassius said, "It is fast and ruthless and stronger than just about anything else out here. It also seems to be able to monitor comms."

"It's also the reason that we are all hold up in this ruin," Linda said as the Spartan uncloaked in front of them.

"That isn't standard," Johnson remarked.

"A gift from the Sangheili," Linda said, "Chief, I never thought I'd see you again. You look... much different, almost like the thing that has been haunting us."

"Well I am a Forerunner now," John said as he lowered the tint on his visor so his face was visible. "This armor lets me command their systems with my mind."

"It also makes him look like me," Cortana said.

"So you are Cortana," Linda said, "Amazing. We've all heard the stories in one form or another but to actually see it. Huh Avery Johnson, a Flood now?"

"Something like that," Johnson said, "As far as I am concerned it just makes me better at my job. Making sure these three stay out of trouble."

"If that is your job you are not doing it very well," Cassius said.

"I'm on break at the moment," Johnson replied.

"Linda do you know where Fredrick and Kelly are," John asked.

"I do but before I can go with you to find them we need to fix the situation here," Linda said, "Harvest is being repopulated but now we've activated some sort of Forerunner artifact. We think it is the reason that we have this shadow following us. You said you can control their equipment so you can deactivate this thing."

"It might be worth looking into for another reason other than helping the people here," Cortana said, "If this artifact is a data base of some sort then we might be able to learn more about the Guardians from it."

"Guardians," Linda and Cassius asked.

"Forerunner ships," John said, "Either they are AIs or they can be controlled by AIs. Something is attempting to activate them and if they do then they could dominate the galaxy."

"That isn't unsettling at all," Linda remarked, "Okay well first we need to get to that walker of yours outside. Here's hoping that it will still be working when we get to..."

"It's fine," Cortana said, "I'm still controlling the ACU."

"Then this shadow will be waiting to engage us as soon as we leave this place," Linda said, "Is there room in your ACU for all of us."

"It will be tight but yes we can all fit," Cortana said, "John you'll have to sit in the chair and I'll have to disperse this form but we can manage it. Alert I'm detecting motion outside. It seems your shadow is here."

"It's never ventured this close before," Cassius said as he motioned for his team to arm themselves.

"It's never had this many targets before," Linda said as she drew her sniper rifle.

"I've got a visual," Cortana said, "You're going to want to see this." She held up her hand and projected the image of their shadow. It looked vaguely like and Elite but it's limbs were much longer and the head had been warped. It's teeth were long like fangs and it's eyes were glassed over. It's hands had become claws and the hooves had become some sort of fragmented gripping hand-like appendage that was allowing the creature to climb even the glassed cliffs of Harvest that had yet to be terraformed.

"What is that thing," Johnson asked.

"It looks like it's armor has been fused with it's skin," Arbiter said.

"I know those eyes," John said, "It's a Promethean but it's inside a flesh body. It's transformed it into something it can use..."

"John," Cortana asked when he paused.

"It's here for me," John said, "Tana, get everyone into the ACU. Go find Fredrick and Kelly then come back here. I'm going to deal with this abomination and find what did this."

"John no," Cortana started.

"Cortana," John said, "If this is what the Guardians can do we need to know about it but we also do not have the time to deal with this and then find the others. We have to do both and we have to do it now."

"If you are staying then I am staying," Arbiter said as he activated his energy swords, "Cassius help gather the rest of his team. I will oversee the completion of this mission personally."

"John," Cortana whispered.

"When we open those doors you all get to the ACU," John said as he too activated his energy swords."

Cortana shook her head before saying, "Chief when I get back we are going to have a talk."

John nodded then opened the doors. A high pitched shriek echoed off the walls as the creature charged the group. John and Thel met it with their swords and knocked it back with the sheer force of their charge.

"It deflects energy swords," Arbiter stated, "It must have an energy shield then." The creature jumped up from where it had landed in the snow and howled at Chief and Arbiter. It sounded like some sort of electromagnetic pulse was emanating from the creature as is howled which was not unexpected since it was an abomination of flesh and AI.

"Chief," Johnson radioed, "We're leaving. We will see you when we get back."

"Understood," John replied as he readied to fight the creature again.

"What if there are more than one of these Shadows," Arbiter asked as the three combatants circled each other.

"Then we kill them all," John replied. "There is still some Forerunner tech in that Shadow. I can use that." John extended his hand used the power of his armor to grab the creature remotely via the electrical parts that were still running. He then charged at the now immobile Shadow and readied a strike. As John was about to land the blow he pulled the Shadow towards him to increase the force behind the hit. His plan paid off as John's sword broke through the energy shield and sliced the Shadow in half.

"That was effective," Arbiter remarked. A howl pierced the air as an orange light flared from the Shadow and pulsed towards the north. "And now we have a heading to follow."

"You didn't need to stay," John said.

"But I am," Arbiter said, "Now lets go find what turned one of my kind into that monster."

"Right," John agreed as the two moved out towards the pulsing light.

Character General Fenix

"So Ulfric is calling in his favor at last," Fenix stated as he and Grishnake walked through the streets of Vale.

"He is," Grish replied, "The Aldmeri are pushing in towards Skyrim and Ulfric want us to help push them back."

"He helped us so we will help him," Fenix said, "I'll gather Delta and we can meet you on the Paladin. We should be able to warp to Tamriel in about an hour."

"I'll go get Lyds, Serana and Jinx then," Grish said as the orc broke off towards the other side of the city where Marco's Smithy was.

"Delta," Fenix radioed over the team's private channel, "We're heading back to Tamriel meet me at the Paladin in thirty minutes."

"That king calling in his favor," Cole asked via the comms.

"Yeah," Fenix answered.

"Alright we will see you there," Anya said, "We will actually get to see what the new Cole can do."

"We have seen what he can do," Dom said to add his voice to the conversation, "Cole is the top of the food chain now. I mean is there anything you can't absorb?"

"According to Doug," Cole began. Fenix turned his comm off once he heard Cole start to explain, yet again, how his new micro-cell transitional body worked. All Fenix cared to know was that Cole was really, really hard to kill now and paladinic healing didn't affect him. Although consuming any sort of organic bio-mass would restore Cole to full strength almost instantly so Fenix's healing abilities were not needed anyway.

"Marcus," Dom greeted as he and Sam ran up to him. "Heard you on the comms then heard you across the road."

"Dom, Sam," Fenix greeted, "You two visiting Shelly?"

"Yeah we were on our way back from the docks," Sam said. "You know for such an old creature she is pretty fun. Lots of stories, some about our friend K too."

"I'm sure," Fenix said.

"So what are you doing out here Marcus," Dom asked.

"Anya and I's anniversary is this week I was looking around for something to get her," Fenix replied.

"What like a necklace or earrings or," Sam said.

"I was thinking ammunition," Fenix replied, "She likes the freezing effect Ice Dust has on targets so I was looking around to see if there was any that was the right caliber."

"Just when I thought there was a spark of hope for you being romantic," Sam sighed.

"That is romantic for Marcus," Dom said as he clapped Fenix on the shoulder, "Did you find any?"

"A whole box," Fenix said as he tapped one of his many pouches that lined his heavy belt.

"Fenix," Sam said as she shook her head at him, "You're something else mate."

"Yeah whatever," Fenix said, "Come on we need to be at the Paladin in thirty so let's cut the chatting and get moving." The three headed out towards the Paladin which was parked in Griffen's base on the outskirts of Vale's farms. It wasn't long however before Sam spoke again.

"You know you have changed the least out of any one here," Sam said to Fenix.

"I have Paladin abilities and am the unofficial leader of our planet," Fenix replied, "how is that not a change?"

"I mean your personality," Sam said, "You're still the same focused and driven solider that I met back in the day you know? All this, working with demons and angles, being immortal, having proof that there is a God … I mean it's changed most all of us but not you."

"She has a point even I have changed," Dom said, "Every piece of rope doesn't look like a convenient noose anymore. I've found peace but you still seem to be fighting like you always have."

"I guess I just don't get to philosophical," Fenix said as the three made their way out of Vale and through the farms. They passed Velvet as she made her rounds to check on the farmers. She waved at them and the three saluted back. "No need to complicate things just because you learn more about the world. I can heal people and kill undead, just more tools in my arsenal. God is real, easy enough I'm used to being under authority anyway, and our enemy isn't gone just different so we still have to fight. What needs to change?"

"I … well when you put it like that I don't know," Sam said with a laugh.

"Well three of you are here," Baird remarked as Fenix, Dom and Sam arrived at the Paladin.

"Man do you really just hang out here with the ship," Dom asked jokingly.

"Not normally but I wanted to get Jack used to the layout," Baird said as the mentioned constructor drone floated around the side of the Paladin's leg. "If we are going to be fighting in this thing then having Jack back online to fix it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"It's good to have him back in action," Fenix said, "Good thinking Baird."

"Well it's either work on Jack or try and keep up with Cole," Baird said. "Speaking of him he should be around here somewhere. Though I haven't heard an explosion in a while so either he killed every Grimm in a ten mile radius or..."

"Choo Choo," Cole yelled as he jumped over the Paladin and crushed a Beowolf under him as he landed. "Whoo yeah, and that one I call the self interception."

"That's great Cole," Baird said, "But you just crushed that Beowolf on top of my tools."

"Ah he'll dissolve soon enough," Cole said. "Where's Anya?"

"On her way," Fenix said, "You know her she does thing on her time not ours."

"You know it," Anya said as she walked up to the group. Marcus nodded to her and tossed her the box of frost bullets. "Thanks Marcus, you know our anniversary was yesterday right?"

"I was training yesterday," Fenix replied. Anya rolled her eyes as she patted his shoulder and walked past the rest of Delta to enter the Paladin.

"Well come on," Anya said, "Gris, Lyds, Serana and Jinx will be here soon let's get prepped for travel."

"She hasn't changed much either," Sam whispered. Fenix chuckled a bit at that as he followed the team in to get the Paladin ready. The Paladin was unique. It was Serra's first spaceship and was constructed like a man-squid with tentacles coming out of it's back but legs and arms like a man. It could be driven by as few as two people but could hold up to twenty. It's weapons were a mix of cannons, lasers and the ever popular chainsaw blades. It was fairly large for a ship, however most of the size was the tentacles. The true heart of the Paladin was about the size of a large house.

"I'll give Throon a call," Fenix said, "If we have any other ships ready maybe he can get them deployed for us."

"Yeah," Dom agreed, "You know I'm surprised that the people of Serra wanted him to come back so badly after Hoffman passed. I guess the wounds are healing between the Locust and us."

"Seems that way," Sam agreed. "I wonder if he has found a suitable leader for Serra yet?"

"We'll find out in a moment," Fenix said as he called Throon with the Paladin's comms.

"Fenix," Throon greeted as he answered the call, "Heading into a fight I take it?"

"Yeah," Fenix said, "Ulfric is calling in the favor we owe him. Do we have any other ships ready to deploy?"

"Two," Throon said, "I can send them on to Tamriel and meet you there."

"So you found someone to lead Serra then," Fenix said.

"I think so," Throon said, "Meet Chief Civil Officer Clayton Carmine."

"Carmine," Fenix asked as the old 'rookie' joined Throon on the screen.

"Hey General," Carmine said, "Never thought I would be here you know."

"Same," Fenix said, "It suits you though. Your family gave a lot in the wars. I think you know better than most how to handle the Serrian and Locust populations merging together."

"Yeah well Throon and Lambent have been a big help too," Carmine said, "Sadly I won't be joining you guys in the fight for Skyrim I've got the people to think about but Throon and Pestilence will be there along with the Unification and Redemption."

"I wonder what the influence was for those ship names," Fenix stated dryly.

"Not the most original I'll admit but it's what the people wanted to hear so I gave it to them," Carmine said. "Speaking of the people I've got a civil case to go judge. You guys let me know how it goes with Ulfric."

"Well," Throon asked.

"I think he will do just fine," Fenix said, "See on Tamriel."

"Of course," Throon said as the call ended.

"So Carmine is the people's choice then," Sam said.

"Cole looks like you have competition for the people's favorite man," Baird stated.

"I'm good with that," Cole said as he formed one of his arms into a blade, "After all I don't think I count as a 'man' anymore."

"More like a killing machine with a mind," Dom said.

"Well then I guess I am the same," Cole countered with a smirk.

"Systems are ready," Baird said, "Where are Grish and crew?"

"They will be here when they get here," Jinx said as the white cat/dragonborn/succubus/Khajiit jumped down into the control room from a ledge where she must have been lurking. She stretched before sitting down in the middle of the room and washing her paws.

"How did you even get in here," Fenix asked.

"Thu'um," Jinx replied, "I can phase myself out of the physical world remember?"

"Okay next question why would you wan to be in here," Anya asked.

"It's quite... most of the time," Jinx replied. "It is also warm due to the electrical systems."

"It's like a sunbeam without the sun," Cole said, "Are you sure you are not a hundred percent cat?"

Jinx yawned then a flash of light surrounded her and the white cat had transformed into her Succubus body. Her black-purple wings were wrapped around her like a robe and her tail with it's stinger was curling around her legs. Jinx crossed her arms over her wings and quirked an eyebrow at Delta. "Do you really have to ask," Jinx then said, "Of course I am fully a cat. Why because I want to be."

"Sure you're just a cat that looks like a succubus," Baird said.

"Having her around does make things interesting," Grish stated as he, Lydia and Serana walked in. "You all got here early, readying the Paladin?"

"Someone has to," Anya said, "Since Jinx was just going to sleep through the whole thing I figured we would crank the engine up."

"Enough you drama queens," Lydia said, "Lets go kill some things."

"Agreed," Jinx replied as she transformed back into her cat body. "I look forward to another hunt with Hircine."

Fenix took his seat in the captain's chair and flipped the thrusters on so they could move to the Ark where Doug could open a portal for them to Tamriel. Anya was in the co-pilots seat and Baird got on the weapon controls. The others all just took hold of the hand rails that were on the walls of the command center. The Paladin's thrusters functioned much like the thrusters on Cortana's ACU. Located in the feet and hands the Paladin could perform nimble maneuvers when flying or engaging a target due to the versatility of the directions that the thrusters could rotate in. In a zero gravity environment this was not a problem but in a planet's atmosphere it meant that if Fenix and Anya were not careful they would be throwing the rest of the crew around like rag dolls. This didn't stop Fenix from putting them into at least one barrel roll as they headed to Doug's position on the Ark.

"Fenix your an," Serana started, "Oh I'm going to be sick."

"Good thing you don't eat anything then," Dom remarked, "Well I guess you eat blood or something right? You are vampires after all."

"Yes," Lydia said as Serana was busy trying not to be sick. "But sating the hunger for blood also reduces our power so we don't feed very often."

"One person gets the dry heaves and it ruins the fun for everyone," Sam remarked.

"I hate all of you," Serana stated.

"We hate you too," Grish said with a toothy grin, "Even for a thousand year old vampire you do have your princess moments. They make you approachable and more personable you know."

"Whatever, "Serana said, "Just can you make the room stop spinning?"

Fenix chuckled to himself at the banter between his friends. As Serana got more used to the way the Paladin flew she joined in on the friendly jostling and wordplay that Delta had adopted to pass the time while they traveled. Anya called ahead to Doug so when the Paladin arrived on the Ark a rift was already waiting for them. On the other side was Windhelm. In fact it was almost to close on the other side as the Paladin's foot almost crushed one of the walls. Fenix carefully backed up from the wall before parking the ship.

"Okay let's go see what Ulfric needs from us," Fenix said.

"It better not be a back rub," Cole stated as the teams disembarked the Paladin. Almost as soon as the teams were out of the Paladin the vibrations of massive hoof beats could be felt and heard thundering towards them. Hircine soon appeared as the Daedra, manifested as a massive stag, leaped over a rockfall and landed before Jinx.

"Jinxirattuholingtonbumin," Hircine greeted as the two lovers were reunited. "Get on darling, I sense a hunt of elves in our future."

"So do I," Jinx replied as she hopped up onto Hircine's back.

"I take it you always know when Jinx returns," Fenix said to Hircine as everyone moved into the city. Fenix noticed stares of curiosity and several nods of approval directed at Grish but a distinct lack of suspicion. _"Our last mission with Ulfric must still be fresh in their minds,"_ Fenix thought as he opened the door to the Palace of the Kings. Across the great hall Fenix saw Ulfric sitting on the throne while a Dark Elf and a Nord argued in front of him.

"I'm telling you they are already here," the Dark Elf was saying, "I saw the Aldmeri up in the mountains they have a camp there."

"Then how have we not noticed them moving across the whole of Skyrim," the Nord asked.

"Several possibilities Galmar," Ulfric said, "Most of them magical. Ah our mythical friends return at my request. I see my left hand comes through for the Stormcloaks yet again."

"By this time the Stormcloaks are left handed you know," Grish stated.

"Ha ha," Ulfric replied, "True. Fenix, I take it the ruckus outside was your arrival?"

"Probably the Paladin landing just outside the walls," Fenix said.

"I see," Ulfric said, "What is the Paladin?"

"A war machine," Anya answered.

"Oh... well then perhaps we can see if you are correct Anso," Ulfric said as he addressed the Dark Elf. "My friends this is Anso a … contact within the guild of assassins known as the Dark Brotherhood. He reports that the Aldmeri are already marching on this city and he says he has a location. The issue is I have no men to spare, they are all gathering at the borders and major Holds throughout Skyrim. If you could go and ease my friend's mind about this possible camp that would be a good first step. What do you say?"

Fenix looked at Anso and the assassin looked back. His was not the face of one prone to seeing things. "I say show us this camp," Fenix answered.

Character Qui-gon Jin

"Thank you for coming here," Qui-gon said as the Warden Baal emerged from a portal into the plains outside Minas Tirith. Baal was in the form of a large serpent, about the size of a large passenger plane, with two bulky legs and very large wings. His head was similar in shape to the metal jaws of an excavator but with teeth that could both rend and crush instead of dig up dirt and rock.

"Well you said you were up against a very old very powerful Magog," Baal said. His voice was surprisingly soft which made him even more imposing somehow. "So Lucifer thought it would be best to send one of us here to oversee it's condemnation personally."

"We appreciate the effort," Gandalf said as the wizard rode up on the white stallion Shadowfax. "I admit when we asked DC for help with Morgoth we did not expect that a Warden would join us for this battle. Not until the very end that is."

"The demon has even named itself," Baal remarked, "That marks it as at least one universe old. It was probably around long before this planet was created. Hmm Morgoth, Morgoth... Mor-goth, Moro-goth... Moro-Goeth!"

"Does that mean something to you," Qui-gon asked.

"It means that the demon you fight is not a Magog at all but one of our old agents," Baal said. "This one was trained by Asteroth to be an advanced scout if you will. However he disappeared from our sight at some point."

"Some point," Gandalf asked.

"I and the other Wardens are immortal beings that primarily dwell in eternity," Baal said, "We do not have dates and times as you do."

"He makes a fair point," Aragorn said as he, Legolas and Gimli rode up beside Gandalf.

"Ha it's good to be back home," Gimli remarked.

"If you recall I didn't leave," Aragorn said, "That will be the case this time as well. It will be up to you five to find Morgoth and then if you need the armies of Middle Earth I can arrange their gathering. I can also provide you with these." Aragorn handed Gandalf a scroll. "A letter from me that will let anyone you come across know that you are on an mission for the King of Gondor and that, should they help you, they will receive my blessing on their own endeavors so long as they are good for the whole of the land."

"That should be of service," Legolas said, "And should our search take us out of your lands I can tell my people personally our mission."

"As can I," Gimli added.

"Then it seems that all we need to do is start," Baal said, "Where was this Morgoth when last DC crippled him?"

"Fleeing to the north back to the prison that he has corrupted into his stronghold," Gandalf said, "It is across the northern sea so be warned we will not know what to expect for none have been to Morgoth's isle in two ages."

"If it took this demon more than twenty thousand years to rebuild his power and take over the world then he has only had about twenty-five so he should still be weak," Gimli stated.

"I would assume that most of that time was Morgoth exerting his power to transform his prison into his stronghold," Qui-gon remarked.

"You would be wise to assume such," Baal said, "I would expect not only the actual prison but the entirety of the area that it is on to have been corrupted by Morgoth's influence. We are likely going into something similar to what you all encountered when fighting your way to us the first time."

"So at least one Magog will be with Morgoth then," Aragorn said, "I will return to Minas Tirith then and make sure everything is in order in case we need to mobilize quickly to assist you."

"May it not come to that my friend," Gandalf said.

"We should not linger the more time we spend here the more time it gives our foe to gather his strength," Legolas said.

"If we were worried about him gathering his strength we would not have waited twenty-five years to come back and deal with him," Gimli said.

"We did not have the Wardens until recently if you recall," Qui-gon said as he nodded to Baal, "Without them this fight would be pointless."

"And yet you fought it once before and drove Morgoth back without even K or C here to assist," Baal said, "It may be that Morgoth's presence here has stopped any Magogs from forming which would reduce his overall power base and make him for all intents and purposes mortal or at least killable. If you four would get on we could find out."

"Good luck to you all," Aragorn said as Qui-gon, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli mounted Baal and the Warden took off into the sky.

"What is with you people and wanting to fly," Gimli grumbled as the five landed several hours later.

"It is fast and precise," Qui-gon said as the team dismounted Baal on the cloud covered shore of the volcanic island that they had arrived on. "As we may have to be in a moment. Something approaches."

"Corpse feeders," Baal said as a group of bulky, fleshy creatures slid out from the jungle in front of the five. The 'Feeders' were like a cross between a cat and a slug, the back half of their body was a slimy foot like a snail's while the front half had two arms with retractable claws and a mouth that had fangs but moved about like a slug's. "They hunger but not for living flesh. We are safe from them as long as we do not invite their undue attention. They usually follow in the wake of other demons and feast on the kills."

"Then we can use them to track our prey," Legolas said. "If these things are following other demons then eventually they will return to their master's lair."

"Will they alert the demon to our presence," Gandalf asked.

"Unlikely," Baal replied, "These things are not really demons they are animals that are twisted by the demon's presence. They have no natural predators so they have no reason to fear us. We should follow them before we loose their trail."

"They move quickly for snails," Gimli said as the group looked back to see that the only evidence of the Feeders' passing was a dissolving slime trail.

"You've never meet a Hutt then," Qui-gon remarked as he moved from the beach into the jungle to follow the Feeders. Baal morphed into one of the Feeder's forms to better follow the creatures through the underbrush and to clear a path for the other four in the team.

"It is to quite for a jungle such as this," Legolas commented from his position atop Baal's back.

"I would assume that any living thing here that is not demonic in nature is either dead or very good at being quite," Baal said.

"There is still some life on this island," Qui-gon said as he felt the life force of many smaller creatures around them that were hiding from the demons' passing. "They are all small creatures that I sense. Anything large has probably been used for food or has been altered to some darker purpose."

"Just once could we go somewhere nice," Gimli muttered.

"Oh I don't know I find the quite of the jungle to be peaceful," Gandalf said, "Barring the imminent threat of death of course but peaceful."

Qui-gon was chuckling to himself at Gandalf's remark when he had to draw his lightsaber and cut the heads off of three snakes that lunged from the trees at the group. The snakes were as twisted as the Feeders. Their scales had been turned to spikes and on the whole they looked more like living spears than snakes. Even in death their bodies stayed straight while their four jawed heads still tried to bite at the air with their last ounces of life.

"It seems not everything here is willing to let us pass through their land as peacefully as the Feeders," Qui-gon said.

"No and now you've drawn the attention of the demon that we were following," Baal said. "Prepare for a fight. What comes is a Strife demon."

The wave of heat preceded the demon's arrival. Baal morphed into an armored humanoid with red wings as the leaves started rustling from the wind that the Strife demon's heat was generating. The molten creature soon followed as it floated into view through the trees. The jumble of molten flesh, boiling blood and charred bones assembled itself in a twisted likeness of Baal's form. Without a word the demon summoned and threw five spears of fire at the group. Gandalf deflected the fire with a spell shield that created a wall of light between them and the demon. The demon flinched as an ax from Gimli stuck into it's head. The ax subsequently caught on fire before melting and becoming part of the demon.

"It will only absorb physical attacks," Baal said as he launched a wave of light spears at the demon. It dodged the spears and returned fire. Gandalf again blocked the demon's attacks with his shield of light. Qui-gon channeled one of the dark side of the Force's skills and hit the demon with lightning. This caused the demon to be stunned long enough for three of Baal's light spears to hit it. The demon recovered and flew to the side before Baal could detonate the spears.

"Legolas," Qui-gon said.

The elf prince had already taken aim at the spears and a moment later three explosions signaled that Legolas' aim had been true. The charred husk of the demon collapsed from the trees above them.

"So who does that kill count for," Gimli asked after a moment.

"You threw the first blow and Legolas landed the finishing blow," Qui-gon said, "Split it."

"We no longer have a trail to follow," Baal said as the Feeders arrived and consumed what was left of the demon's body. "We may need to use more obvious methods of reaching our goal."

"That won't work against Morgoth," Gandalf said, "Even I can not locate him due to his power."

"I do not intend to locate him," Baal said. "I intend for him to locate us. Ready yourselves for a fight." A shock wave pulsed out of Baal and rushed outward across the island. Howls and yells erupted across the island as everything became aware of Baal's presence. "Now we find a good spot to wait and watch. I believe the top of that cliff will work." Baal pointed to his left where a cliff was barely visible through the canopy of the trees.

"I assume we need to run for it then," Gimli stated.

"That seems reasonable," Qui-gon agreed as Baal flew off towards the cliff. A fireball smote a tree to Qui-gon's left causing him to spin around and bring his lightsaber up to face the demons that were making their way through the trees. "Go get to the cliff I will cover you!" Most of the demons before Qui-gon were possessing orcs and a few looked like shamans thus the fireballs.

An orc with a spear charged in first and was quickly disarmed and beheaded. The possessed corpse then exploded as the demon inside was ripped back to its master's side. Taking this new development into account Qui-gon threw the corpses of the next three attackers back into the gathering of demons. An elven arrow embedding itself into a tree next to Qui-gon let him know that the others had gotten to the top of the cliff so he dispatched two more of the possessed orcs before running to the cliff base then using the Force to jump up the almost hundred foot height of the cliff.

"Timely arrival," Gandalf said, "Morgoth comes."

"You know I was beginning to think that he was still recovering from his last defeat," Qui-gon remarked. He followed Gandalf's hand to see an armored figure, shrouded in smoke, making it's way towards the cliff where the five stood.

"He doesn't look any different than last time," Legolas remarked, "I wonder if he has changed his tactics after DC last pushed him back to this island?"

"Moro-Goeth is no fool," Baal said, "But he is a creature of habit and Asteroth trained him so I suspect his plan of attack will become apparent shortly."

"If he is still going to use that sword like last time then we can expect him to try and get close," Gimli said.

"I don't think he will be using that," Legolas said as the team watched Morgoth pull back on a ballista sized crossbow.

"Now that's just cheating," Gimli huffed.

"No," Baal said, "This is." He then summoned a ring of light spears and sent them towards Morgoth. A wall of darkness rose up between Morgoth and the spears dispersing them. Through the wall a bolt from Morgoth's crossbow flew towards the five but Qui-gon was already altering it's course so that the bolt flew off to their left.

"We have demons coming up the cliff," Gimli said.

"I will stand with you to hold them off," Gandalf said.

"Legolas can you detonate my spears mid-flight," Baal asked.

"Certainly," Legolas replied.

"Will that take down that wall," Qui-gon asked as he used the Force to deflect another bolt.

"It will," Baal said as he summoned more spears. "Now." Baal threw the spears and Legolas fired his arrows. True to his word the elf detonated each spear right as they hit the wall and the darkness dissipated. Morgoth it seemed was not content to just sit and shoot at the team however as once the wall fell the demon was mid flight to the group on the cliff.

"Incoming," Qui-gon yelled to warn Gandalf and Gimli.

"Legolas switch with Gandalf," Gimli said. The two swapped places, Gandalf came to Qui-gon and Baal's side while Legolas moved back from the place where Morgoth had just landed.

"Baal," Morgoth stated as the demon surveyed the team, "and four of the 'heroes' that stopped me mere moments ago. What caused you to join with these insolent usurpers? Why are you here?"

Baal, who had summoned a large ring of light spears, held his attack for a moment. "Moro-Goeth, I am here to kill you." The light spears were then released at Morgoth. Morgoth pulled a shield from the darkness and deflected the spears.

"Gandalf clear away that smoke and I can destroy his shield," Qui-gon said as the two dodged out of the way of Morgoth's charge toward Baal. Baal summoned another light spear, this one large and meant to be held instead of thrown.

"I believe I can do that," Gandalf said as the wizard backed up and planted his staff into the ground. A focused beam of light blasted from the staff and slammed into Morgoth causing the demon to stumble back and allow Baal to get a strike in on the demon's leg. Morgoth brought the shield up and Qui-gon jumped towards it. Three strikes from his lightsaber on the unprotected shield and Morgoth's defense fell. Baal took the opportunity to plunge his spear into the demon's chest. A pulse of smoke and force knocked Baal and Qui-gon back. Morgoth got up with the spear still in him and he laughed.

"Stubborn isn't he," Qui-gon remarked.

"Now," Gandalf yelled as another beam of light dispersed the smoke that protected Morgoth.

"Aye," Gimli yelled back as an ax flew threw the air and detonated the spear that was piercing through Morgoth. The resulting explosion knocked everyone to the ground. As Qui-gon got up he saw that Morgoth was gone.

"We did it then," Gimli asked. His answer was the ground shaking and the island starting to collapse under their feet.

"Everyone get on," Baal said as he changed back into his flying form.

"Morgoth is gone and so this place is falling away without it's master's power," Gandalf said as the five took to the air and circled the collapsing island.

"Baal," Qui-gon asked as he detected the Warden's troubled mind.

"He used to be a Seraphim," Baal said, "I and the others, we destroyed him. It is poetic justice I suppose that we are made into the executioners of those we created."

"Everyone chooses their own path," Qui-gon said, "Moro-Goeth could have chosen not to follow you, not to betray God. His end is his own doing, not yours."

"Does that mean I get the kill on him," Gimli asked. The five couldn't help but laugh at the Dwarf's competitiveness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Tag Teaming

Character Diablo

NMDS and CRDL were facing down a massive Creep Grimm. The monster was at least twelve feet tall and it's massive, fanged mouth was large enough to snap up any normal sized person. The Grimm smashed it's tail against the ground causing CRDL to stumble backwards.

"D take it's head, M, Neo see what you can do about that tail," Summer ordered, "Cardin you and your team focus on it's legs."  
"Right," Cardin said as CRDL moved around to the Grimm's left side. Diablo and Summer drew the Creep's attention to them by shooting at it but mostly because Diablo ran forward and uppercut it's jaw. The Creep swung it's tail towards CRDL but Moroni flew in between them and grappled with the tail while Neo jumped from M's back to the Creep's back. Summer had moved to the other leg of the Creep to further divide it's attention. The Creep kicked at CRDL and Summer took the opportunity to cripple the leg she was near with her axes. Diablo landed a hook punch on the Creep that knocked it towards it's wounded leg. CRDL all charged their side of the Grimm and pushed it over on it's side. Neo had reached the Creep's head and planted the sword part of her parasol into it's boney armor. Moroni then used the tail and swung the Creep into a nearby tree as Neo back flipped off of it. The Creep let out a sharp cry as Neo's sword was smashed through it's head and out of it's neck. Neo was ready for that and caught her sword in it's sheath as she landed from her flip.

"So you fight a Grimm with just your fists and can hit it so hard that you effectively stun it for half the fight," Sky asked Diablo.

"If I used my spells the forest would be on fire so yes," Diablo replied.

"Okay sure but just your fists, how," Dove asked.

"Well he is the terror lord," Moroni said, "Come on we have a mission to complete and we won't do that standing around here."

"Look thanks for the help and all but I think we will try to stay out of your guys' way," Cardin said. He looked at Summer before adding, "But the temple you are looking for is about five hundred feet that way." Cardin pointed back towards the direction that CRDL and the Grimm had come from.

"Are there any more of these large Grimm about," Summer asked.

"Not that we saw," Sky replied, "But we are not really looking for them either." With that CRDL headed back towards the cliff.

"Now how did they get to the temple and back so quickly," Neo asked.

"They must have known where it was and landed very close to it," Summer said as NMDS moved through the trees until they saw the clearing with the ruins of a circular structure in it. "We did a similar maneuver."

"What if there are more of those larger Grimm," Moroni asked, "Should we stay and guard the temple while the students are still looking for it?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Summer said, "Additionally, we will get to see who has teamed up with who."

"Speaking of teaming up let's go get our pieces," Neo said, "I wonder what we will pick?"

"Huh red knights," Summer remarked as the four arrived at the temple and found the chess pieces. She then looked at Moroni with his red wings and Diablo with his red, well, everything. Summer and Moroni took the red knights and NMDS spread out around the temple to wait for the other teams to form. A plume of smoke rising up from the forest back towards the cliff drew the team's attention about a half hour later.

"Who do you suppose is responsible for that," Neo asked.

"I'll put a hundred on Yang," Diablo said.

"No Yang would make a much bigger fire," Summer said, "About the only one I can think of other than Yang would be Weiss. She has fire dust in Myrtenaster so that is a possibility."

"What about Nora she has those grenades," Moroni said.

"Yes but those are electric grenades," Neo said, "Probably wouldn't cause a forest fire."

"Weiss seems to precise to start a forest fire," Diablo said, "Though if she and Ruby have already teamed up..." NMDS was interrupted as they watched the smoke by Yang and Blake coming up behind them.

"Hey guys what are you, oh that's a fire alright," Yang stated.

"Yang, Blake," Summer greeted as NMDS turned away from the smoke cloud to see the two.

"Have you four just been watching that," Blake asked.

"No we fought a large Creep with CRDL and then picked our relics," Diablo said, "I was pretty sure Yang was the cause of that fire."

"Nah," Yang said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I would have caused a much bigger fire."

"Chess pieces are the relics," Blake asked as she looked around the temple.

"They are," Summer said, "You two will pick one and will be teamed up with whoever picks the matching piece." She and Moroni held up their red knights.

"Oh a cute little pony," Yang said, "Blake we have to go with that too."

"Sure," Blake said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"That was easy," Yang said as she picked up the white knight.

"Sure just kill a few Ursa, wander through the forest for an hour, take in the sights," Blake said. "It really wasn't that bad." Almost as soon as Blake finished speaking an extremely high pitched scream echoed through the forest.

"Some girl is in trouble," Yang exclaimed, "Blake did you hear that?"

"We all heard it," Diablo said.

"Head's up," another voice yelled. Blake and Diablo both looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky. Blake pointed up and everyone else looked up in time to see Ruby and Jaune collide in midair and fall into a tree.

"Ruby," Summer yelled as she sprinted toward the tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky," Blake asked.

"I..." Yang muttered.

"Yup," Neo said, "I'm pretty sure this is normal for her though." An explosion drew everyone's attention to the treeline where Nora and Ren appeared riding on the back of an Ursa. Another explosion of electricity and the Ursa fell forward, dead, throwing Ren and Nora off of it.

Diablo over heard Ren saying "Nora, never do that again."

"Did they just ride in on an Ursa," Blake asked.

"I..." Yang continued to try and form a cohesive thought.

"It's starting to look like a party now," Moroni said, "Who is bringing the drinks?"

"Jaune," Pyrrha called out as the amazonian warrior ran into view. A moment later and a massive Deathstalker came clanking after her, it's claws and stinger lashing out at Pyrrha as she ran.

Ruby joined the group at the alter. "Yang."

"Ruby," Yang replied.

The two moved in for a hug but then Nora popped in between then saying "Nora!"

Ren walked up to Diablo and Moroni, "So what is going on here?"

"We're watching a bunch of ridiculous events unfold and commenting on them," Moroni replied.

"I'd recommend you go get a relic," Diablo said.

"I'm queen of the castle I'm queen of the castle," Nora yelled as she danced around with a rook in her hands.

"Looks like Nora already did that," Ren said as he moved past Diablo toward Nora, "I need to deal with this. Nora!"

"Did she run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail," Blake asked as Pyrrha ran back across the field in front of them with the Grimm still focused in on her.

"I can't take it any more," Yang yelled as a small explosion surrounded her. "Can everyone just chill out for five seconds before something crazy happens again!"

"Nope," Neo, Moroni and Diablo said.

"Uh Yang," Ruby said as she pointed up. Looking up everyone saw Weiss holding onto the talon of a Nevermore, the talon alone was the size of Weiss.

"How could you leave me," Weiss yelled down at Ruby.

"I said jump," Ruby yelled back.

"She's going to fall," Blake remarked.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said.

"She's falling," Ren observed.

"She'll be fine," Summer said as she rejoined the group, "Jaune should catch her right about... now." As Summer called it Jaune came leaping out of a tree and caught Weiss in the air. Summer raised her hand and Jaune's weapon started glowing as did Weiss' and any metal piece on the two. Summer slowly lowered the two to the ground in front of her. "Told you I could catch you both," Summer said to Jaune and Weiss.

"How," Weiss asked.

"I copied Pyrrha's Semblance," Summer replied, "Speaking of her, duck." Diablo, Jaune, Weiss and Summer ducked as Pyrrha went flying over them to land at Ruby, Yang and Blake's feet.

"Great the gang is all here now we can die together," Yang said.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby declared as she ran towards the Death Stalker.

"Ruby," Yang and Summer yelled.

"Uh she is so impulsive," Weiss said as she stomped her foot. Ruby's attack bounced off the Death Stalker and Ruby was knocked to the ground. Summer was running towards Ruby already as Ruby was running back towards the group.

"Nevermore incoming," Diablo stated.

"For the record," Weiss said as she summoned a glyph under her and Myrtenaster lit up with blue runes. "I'm glad that only one of them is my partner." Yang had now started running since the Nevermore showed up.

"Um guys," Neo said as she pointed behind them, "I think we may have a bit more company than we were expecting."

Looking in the direction Neo was pointing Diablo saw that something was moving through the trees and knocking them aside like they were match sticks.

"You are so childish," Weiss' voice reached Diablo's ears.

 _"Well she went to help Ruby so that's a start,"_ Diablo thought.

"That has to be a Goliath," Neo remarked. "We need to leave. Now."

"Ruby, Weiss Summer get back here," Diablo ordered, "Jaune grab that white rook, Ruby get the white knight and lets go, we have a much bigger problem heading this way."

"Not to mention our current problems are coming back," Ren said as the Deathstalker started breaking free of it's ice prison and the Nevermore circled around for another pass.

"We've got the relics," Weiss said, "That is our mission get the relics and make it back to the cliffs."

"She's right," Ruby said, "There is no point in fighting these things."

"What about for sport," Diablo and Moroni asked.

"Sport," Pyrrha asked, "Against things that can knock down trees that are five feet thick?"

"Fair point," Moroni conceded.

"Come on," Ruby said as she stood on the top of a hill and waved for everyone to follow her.

"That's my girl," Summer said.

"What," Blake asked.

"Oh nothing," Yang said as everyone followed Ruby.

"We will have to deal with that Nevermore," Summer said, "It will attract other Grimm to us."

"The cliff is up ahead," Neo said, "Look at those ruins maybe we can use them?"

"Looks like we are going to," Moroni said, "Ruby is leading us right to them." The Nevermore got to the ruins before the teams did and landed on top of the central spire of the circular, stone structure.

"Well that's great," Yang said as the teams took cover behind some stone walls.

"Oh crap run," Jaune said as the Deathstalker scurried into view through the trees. Behind it loomed the towering figure of the Goliath. The Goliath flared it's large ears and swung it's head, using it's tusks to knock the trees out of it's way.

"We have to deal with that," Diablo said, "Let RWBY and JNPR deal with the smaller Grimm.

"I... Ruby, Yang, be careful," Summer yelled to her daughters. "Okay let's stop that Goliath."

"Nora, distract the Nevermore," Ren said. Nora nodded and ran out to draw the flying Grimm's attention. Her grenades to it's face did that very well. Ren, Blake and Weiss moved in to get the Deathstalker's attention and get Nora out of it's way. NMDS moved past the Deathstalker which was now focused on Blake and Ren to engage the Goliath.

"That thing is to big for conventional weapons," Neo said as the four set up at the edge of the forest and the Goliath knocked down the last of the trees in it's way.

"Good thing we have unconventional ones then," Diablo said as he morphed into his natural form. Even at twenty five feet tall Diablo was not nearly as big as the Goliath. Let's bake it's brain. Moroni, Neo open it up, Summer get on we're going to be dodging this thing for a bit."

"Lead it into the forest," Summer said as she climbed onto Diablo's back and locked herself in between his spikes. "If it dies this close to that ruin the whole structure could collapse, taking RWBY and JNPR with it." Neo had jumped on Moroni's back and the two had flew into the air to get the Goliath's attention. Summer used Talon and Fang to also draw the Goliath after NMDS and into the forest.

 _"This will be fun,"_ Diablo thought as he dodged a swipe from the Goliath's tusks and ran into the forest.

Character Neo

Neo lept from Moroni''s back to the back of the Goliath as it chased Diablo and Summer deeper into the Emerald forest. _"Okay Neo think, what can we do from here? Make our way down to it's eye and stab it in the brain … possibly but those eyes are a good teen feet down from the head and we've got nothing to catch onto if the Goliath actually dies from that attack. Well there is always M, he would catch us but that still leaves a several ton Grimm crashing down on D and Summer. Wait that could work. Lead the Goliath back to the cliff once RWBY and JNPR are done with their Grimm and get this big guy to run off. The fall would certainly kill it, well the landing would kill it but semantics right?"_

Neo waved M over to her. Moroni nodded and flew around to be beside her. "What is it," M asked.

"So I can't do a lot from here," Neo said, "Can any of you do some damage to this thing?"

"We've not seemed to do any major harm to it yet no," M replied.

"Okay so hear me out then," Neo said as she stabbed her sword into the Grimm's back for balance as the creature ramped up it's chase of Diablo. "RWBY and JNPR, they can kill those Grimm we left with them right?"

"Yes," Moroni said.

"So once they do you go and get all of them to the top of that cliff and then to kill this guy we lead him off this side of that chasm. He falls and splat. Dead Grimm and we don't have to worry about the ruins collapsing because everyone will already be out of them."

"How would we get it to, oh of course your Semblance," M said. Neo could see the mental gears turning as M thought over the plan. He subsequently nodded before saying, "Okay this will work but you may want to get into that killer mode. This plan will require you to be on this guy when he goes over the edge and you will have to get off of him fast enough for me to catch you."

Neo, who was already transitioning into the 'killer' mode, simply smirked and nodded. M smirked back knowing that she was ready. He flew down to inform Diablo and Summer as Neo began taking mental images of the forest as they moved through it. Normally Neo would use her semblance to project an image of her and the things around her at that moment but this time she would have to take and store an 'image' to project in front of the Goliath. Neo took a mental snapshot of a fairly straight section of trees where Diablo turned to look back at the Goliath.

 _"This should do,"_ Neo thought as NMDS started leading the Grimm back towards the ruins. Moroni flew off to get RWBY and JNPR out of the way thus leaving Neo to do all the timing on when to throw the illusion. _"We have to throw it before the Goliath sees the ruins again, otherwise it will know something is up. Hmm, Diablo and Summer are in the illusion though so we have to wait until the last possible second or else the Grimm might notice that they are not moving anymore. We could take another image but … no wait that wont work because then the Grimm will notice that they have disappeared and stop it's charge. Face it Neo you are just going to have to be on point with the timing, not like we are not but, this might be especially tricky. Need a better vantage point, the top of it's head?"_

Neo looked up from where she was crouching on the Goliath's back with her sword helping her stay on as the Goliath bucked and trampled its way through the forest. The head looked very far away. In reality the head was only about ten yards away but given the conditions of Neo's footing on the back of the Goliath those thirty feet could take some time. Neo looked ahead of her and marked a few straight stretches of ground where she thought she could make progress on getting to the head. The violently swinging head. At the first section that Neo had thought would be smooth, well as smooth as riding on the back of a giant charging Grimm could be, she started moving. Neo didn't sprint but she also didn't crawl. At the measured walk that Neo used she made it half way to the head before she had to replant her sword in the Goliath's super thick hide and bunker down as the Goliath went into a relatively tight turn to follow Summer and Diablo.

 _"At least this guy is so big he won't knock us off with tree branches,"_ Neo thought as she waited for the next stretch of stability that would allow her to move forward again. Neo looked up and caught a glimpse of the stone ruins that they were heading for. _"On no we're almost there. Okay no more time to wait Neo let's move it."_ Neo started moving forward again, this time with less speed than before due to the Goliath's increased rampage to try and get Diablo and Summer who were both peppering it with bullets and fireballs as they could. Neo arrived at the neck of the Goliath and stared at the wildly swinging head that she was going to get on top of. By this time Neo was fully in her 'killer' mindset so she smirked at the challenge before her. Neo jumped towards the head and anchored her sword into the Goliath's thick armor. Neo swung around the sword like it was a gymnastic poll and launched herself into the air above the Goliath's head. She landed on the top and again used her sword to lock herself in place. Neo stood up in time to see the ruins were coming up and she used her Semblance to recreate the visual scene in front of her to look like the forest continued right on through the chasm.

Neo looked to the cliff and saw RWBY and JNPR staring at the Goliath. Neo opened her parasol and waved it at them in a sort of salute. She caught the red wings of Moroni diving out of the sky towards her as Summer and Diablo blended with her illusion and got out of the Goliath's way. The Goliath stopped short as it looked around for Diablo and Summer since Neo's illusion had them as stationary images. Ruby helped out as the sound of Crescent Rose firing echoed from the cliff and the Goliath instantly charged towards her and right off the chasm edge. Neo started running and jumping back towards the cliff as the Goliath fell, taking the ruins with it. She jumped off the back of the Goliath as Moroni swooped in and caught her, taking her out of the way of the falling debris caused by the Goliath's fall. Moroni ad Neo landed on the cliff where the rest of their friends had gathered.

"Wow what was that thing," Ruby asked.

"That was a Goliath," Summer said, "Though why it was here I don't know. Grimm that large usually stay outside of places frequented by Huntresses and Huntsmen. Though if it's herd died off then maybe it would wander in this close."

"Oh yeah no that thing was awesome I meant the red thing you were riding on," Ruby clarified.

NMDS looked between each other then focused on Diablo. "Not yet," Diablo said.

"Okay then," Neo said, "Sorry but that gets to be a mystery for a bit longer."

"Aw..." Ruby sighed before she perked up, "Well we did it guys, we're in Beacon!"

"That we are," Weiss agreed, "Not that there was ever any doubt. I mean look at the twelve of us. I have years of training behind me already and access to the best dust on the planet, Ruby isn't that bad when she is actually fighting and not trying to show off. Pyrrha is a world renown fighter, Moroni, even though he is a Fanus, can actually fly. Yang and Nora are both powerhouses of physical strength, Ren is a ninja, Blake you could probably survive out here on your own if you had to. Diablo is ... actually I didn't see you do much, now that I think about it I didn't see you at all. Can you be invisible or something? Summer can **copy** Semblances, Neo rode a Goliath off a cliff by creating an illusion that was the size of an entire ruin and Ruby helped there too. Jaune … uh well, you did catch me in mid air. Though without Summer we would just have both fallen into the ground. Still it was more that I saw Diablo do so I'll give you that."

"Weiss," Neo asked, "Did that speech get away from you a bit there?"

"No," Weiss replied then added a moment later, "I just really want to know where D was this whole time."

"Isn't it obvious," Blake said, "He was the red creature that Summer was riding."

"Wait how," Pyrrha asked, "I know some Fanus can hid claws or tails or something but that was far beyond any Fanus. It was like an advanced version of a Grimm or something."

"I suppose we would have to tell these guys eventually anyway," Moroni said, "Diablo, Summer?"

Diablo sighed as he looked at Blake, "I need to remember how clever you are. Fine." Diablo then shifted into his 'normal' form from his 'Aden' form. "I am Diablo, terror lord. This is my natural form."

RWBY and JNPR were silent as Diablo returned to his Aden form. Then Ruby spoke up. "That. Is. AWESOME!" Ruby jumped into the air to accentuate her point.

"I was actually leaning more towards the terrifying part," Jaune admitted.

"So if Diablo isn't really human then is Moroni not really a Fanus either," Blake asked.

"No I am not," M replied, "I am a Cherubim."

"Look we are an undercover team set here by Ozpin to stop another team that we know an enemy of the kingdoms will place in Beacon," Neo said. "In fact you may very well fight another me since I am not from this Remnant."

"Not from," Ren started.

"Neither am I," Summer said, "We are from another Remnant on which events similar to the ones we are trying to prevent have already happened. Neo was one of our enemies for a while but eventually even the leader of our enemies joined our cause. I am Ruby and Yang's mother by the way, I … well I was dead. When God brought me back that is when I gained the ability to copy Semblances."

"That … that is a lot to take in," Blake said.

"I can imagine," Neo said, "It was kind of a shock to me too when I discovered that my world had joined with an inter-dimensional organization. Now we're part of that organization and we are here to help. Though I would advise you to watch me, I probably have another me running around doing … less than legal activities. I was basically a hired bodyguard and killer."

"We will have to talk more later," Blake said, "But for now we should all probably return to Beacon."

"Oh yeah we get dorms now don't we," Jaune said.

"Correct," Summer confirmed as the three teams headed back to Beacon. When they got back Neo noticed that they were the last students to return.

"I guess everyone else made it since we were acting as a major distraction for the Grimm," Neo remarked as she surveyed the crowd of people.

"Normally everyone makes it through an initiation," Summer said, "But also normally a Goliath isn't running through the forest."

"So what now," Diablo asked as NMDS, JNPR and RWBY lined up in the auditorium.

"Ozpin will announce the teams, their names and leaders, then we will be assigned our dorms," Summer said. "He will call them out in order of those who first retrieved their pieces and got back to Beacon so we will be here a while."

 _"Great,"_ Neo thought, _"Well we might as well get comfortable."_ Neo snuggled up to Moroni and he wrapped her up in his wings. Moroni tapping her on the cheek woke Neo.

"We're about to go up," Moroni said, "You've been sleeping for an hour you know."

"Wow really," Neo whispered back as she got out from under Moroni's wings. "What did I miss?"

"A lot of the teams getting named," Summer said, "CRDL just got announced and now JNPR is up. Then RWBY will go and then us."

"Best ceremony ever," Neo said as Ozpin announced team JNPR and Jaune as the leader. "I got to sleep through most of it."

"Shh, shh shh," Summer hushed Neo as she got her Scroll out, "Ruby and Yang are up. I want to video this." Neo nodded in understanding and turned her attention to the stage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xaio Long," Ozpin introduced the team, "You four retrieved the white knight pieces. You are now team RWBY, led by … Ruby Rose."

"Wha me," Ruby squeaked.

"I'm so proud of you," Yang exclaimed as she hugged Ruby, causing Weiss and Blake to have to back up out of her way.

"Congratulations," Ozpin said as RWBY left the stage and NMDS lined up on it. "Now our last team. Neopolitan, Moroni, Diablo and Summer Rose. You four have the red knights you are team NMDS to be led by... Neopolitan." Neo was still a little surprised that Ozpin didn't pick Summer but the tradition seemed to be that the first letter in the team name was the leader. Neo looked at Summer who just gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "Well I think we are in for an interesting year." Ozpin concluded.

"I really am the official team leader," Neo stated as they departed the stage.

"Nice," Pyrrha said as JNPR and RWBY gathered around NMDS. "we are all located in the same hall."

"Really," Diablo muttered, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well if Ozpin and Glynda know about you four," Weiss whispered, "It does make sense."

"We can talk tomorrow after classes," Ren said, "First let us get moved in then we can try and understand you four."

"That sounds good," Neo said, "Uh where are the dorms though?"

"Follow us," Nora said as she started to skip off through the auditorium. The remaining eleven looked at each other before following Nora out and over to their dorms. The teams split once they arrived to get moved in. RWBY and JNPR were just down the hall from NMDS so they all figured they would be seeing a lot of each other. Summer hugged Yang and Ruby telling them how proud she was that they made it into Beacon before rejoining NMDS in the dorm room.

"It's not as big as I would like," Diablo remarked, "But it is surprisingly not as small as I thought it would be."

"Alright let's fortify this place," M said.

"Fortify," Neo asked."What about decorating?"

"As much as I would like to make this place look nice, I have to go with M," Summer said.

"I vote decorating," Diablo said, "Some blood pools here a magma flow over in that corner, a skull pile for a mat by the door. We could get a couple of flaming bodies to hang from the ceiling."

"We're fortifying the room," Neo declared.

"For the record magma flows also act as fortifications," Diablo said. Neo glared at him as she realized he had duped her. Diablo chuckled at her. Even in his 'human' body Diablo's laugh was still spine chilling.

"Please stop," Summer said, "Can't you laugh and not sound like a grating chalk board?"

"Eventually maybe," Diablo said, "But for now no."

"D does bring up a good point though," M said, "We need to fortify but also not be overly apparent that we are fortifying the room."

"Well I think we are suited for that task," Neo said, "That is basically in all of our pasts, except maybe Summer's"

"I'm sure I can come up with a couple of things," Summer said. "Like the windows, we can replace them with thermal proof glass, it's colored but who doesn't like stained glass windows right?"

"I like that idea," Diablo said, "These beds, M and I won't use them much so why not turn them into practice targets, cover the bottom of them in ballistic fiber and metal plates. Then we can flip them up to provide cover in here if we need it."

"I can work in your magma pillar idea to the back wall when we replace the window," M remarked.

"I can do something about the side walls and door," Neo said, "I know a little trick with ice dust, someone or thing smashes through them and boom! Frozen." A knock at the door brought the team's conversation to a halt. Neo opened the door and Ozpin walked in.

"Ozpin," Summer greeted.

"Hello NMDS," Ozpin said. "I came by to tell you that I contacted the Council and they want you to proceed with the utmost discretion. We may know our enemies names and faces now but we do not know their whole plan. As you all have said your Remnant experienced 'similar' events that you think will happen here. What we can not be sure of is that the 'exact' same events that you went through will occur here. With that in mind please do not jump to conclusions while you are working on this mission. While I understand that our enemy in your Remnant became your ally we can not be sure that will happen here."

"We understand," Diablo said, "We would not want to distort time or cause an even worse outcome to happen."

"It's true," Neo added, "In fact if I had not seen Roman and Cinder on that Bullhead I would not have called her out." Summer and M both nodded their agreement as Ozpin looked over the team.

Ozpin smiled as he nodded in return, "It seems I am similar on your Remnant to myself here as well," he remarked, "You all act as if my actions are usual for you."

"To be fair," Summer said, "I am also from this Remnant, I died both on my Remnant and this one. I remember being on both, this family is just as much my family as the one on the other Remnant. I guess I will have to visit both of them now."

"I suppose you will," Ozpin said, "It is good to have you back. Indeed it is good to have all of you here."

"Happy to help," Neo said, "Just one question before you disappear though. Why me for the leader?"

"You know the enemy best," Ozpin said, "While I did just tell you not to use your experiences from before to much I also understand that you very well might be able to predict what Cinder and her associates will do better than anyone else. Good night NMDS." With that Ozpin walked off back towards his office.

"Right then," Neo said, "Lets get to work on those fortifications."

Character Summer Rose

Summer woke up after only two hours of sleep. The first thing she noticed was the sun shining through the now stained glass, heat concealing, window. Her rose emblem was displayed prominently on the table in the middle of the room as the morning light filtered in. The window was amazing to look at, especially since it was bordered by the magma pillars that could be fired at anyone that busted into the room. Summer got out of bed and walked to the closet and grabbed her cloths for the day. Diablo came in as she was about to go out.

"Ah you're up," Diablo said, "Our schedule follows RWBY around so we will be in the same classes as they will be. The first one starts in thirty minutes."

"What class is first," Summer asked.

"Grimm Studies," Diablo said as he walked back down the hall, "Port's class."

"Ah I know where that is," Summer said, "I'll catch you all there." Diablo simply grunted as he continued to walk away. Summer went and took her shower then grabbed a bagel on her way to 'class.' _"Ah Port, I wonder how fantastic his stories have gotten over the years."_ Summer arrived and took her seat beside Neo in the middle of the class just a few minutes before RWBY and JNPR came in.

"No way you're in our classes too," Ruby asked quietly as Port came in.

"Sure are," Summer replied, "Now pay attention, Port can be long winded but he has killed a remarkable amount of Grimm. He has some good pointers to keep in mind."

The class went exactly as Summer had thought it would. Port introduced himself then told a forty minute story about him which obviously started to bore some of the students, Ruby included. Summer sighed and shook her head as she noticed Ruby had stopped taking notes and was now just goofing off. _"I was pretty similar at that age,"_ Summer reminded herself. _"The fact that Ruby is at Beacon so early is amazing. It's more that I ever accomplished."_

Eventually the class arrived at the first Grimm fight. Summer was interested to see who would take up the challenge but Weiss snatched the opportunity almost before Port finished his sentence. _"Weiss is angry... oh Ruby don't you notice that she is mad at you,"_ Summer thought, _"Wait no of course she doesn't, she's too much like Tai and me for that. Ruby... we'll have a talk later. I'll give you some tips about being a leader. Of course a real leader would have done that beforehand but this is the first day so..."_

Summer was pulled from her train of thought as she heard Weiss yell, "Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby slumped in her chair and Summer knew that her daughter and the Heiress were having some acclimation issues.

 _"Was it like this for them back on DC's Remnant,"_ Summer thought, _"I wish I had been able to be there for Ruby and Yang more... but I can be now. I just don't want to disturb time to much while doing so. Actually no screw time, I'm their mother and I will do what I need to to keep them safe!"_

Summer again looked up from her train of thought as she heard the death cry of the Boarbatusk that Weiss had been fighting. _"Hmm not bad, I am glad we didn't come across a giant one of those in the Forest. Though the Goliath was pretty bad..."_ Summer noticed that everyone was packing up and leaving so she did the same. She looked for Ruby but she had already disappeared as did Weiss. Blake and Yang were in the hall outside however talking between themselves.

"Worried about Ruby and Weiss," Neo asked as NMDS walked up to Blake and Yang.

"You could say that," Yang said. "M- Summer maybe you can talk to her?"

"I plan to," Summer said but then she caught sight of Ozpin walking after a red cloak, "But it looks like the Headmaster might have beaten me to it." Summer pointed down the hall where Ozpin and Ruby were turning a corner and moving out of sight. "If Ruby has caught his eye to where Ozpin is giving her one on one lessons then I think we will be fine. Ozpin doesn't make time like that for just anybody and trust me with his schedule he does have to make the time to have those type of conversations."

"I saw Weiss head to the balcony to talk with Port," Blake remarked, "Let's hope that the two can work something out."

"I think they will," Summer said as her scroll vibrated in her pocket. Summer saw Neo was reaching for her Scroll as well.

"Looks like you all are being called," Yang said, "We don't have anything else on the schedule for today so Blake and I will just take a look around the school, meet up with you four for dinner maybe?"

"We can see what we can do," Summer said as she looked at the message Glynda had sent. "Have fun you two." Yang and Blake nodded and went on their way. Summer and Neo looked at each other then at Diablo and Moroni.

"What is it," M asked.

"Glynda already wants us to go clear out some Grimm," Neo said, "It seems the high level of large Grimm in the initiation area has caused some concern for a trip that is planned for the students later this semester to Forever Fall. We are going to get the details today and work on the clear tomorrow and through the rest of the week when we are not in class or otherwise selling our cover."

"Well we should go meet with Glynda then," Summer said, "Take from now until the afternoon to do that and be back for dinner. Yang, Blake can you keep an eye on Ruby and Weiss?"

"Sure," Blake said as she and Yang headed off to check on their teammates.

"So this is starting off well," Diablo asked.

"I hope so," Summer said. NMDS turned and headed off to meet Glynda to get the details for tomorrow. Glynda met them in Ozpin's office.

"It's been a while since I was in here," Summer remarked as NMDS entered the clockwork office.

"With your current undertaking I suspect you will be seeing a lot of it," Glynda said as she handed each member of NMDS a new Scroll. "Here, we will use these for further communication between you and us regarding these missions. Tomorrow we will have a Bullhead ready to transport you to the section of Forever Fall that the student's will be visiting this semester. It will be assigned to your discretion so you can use it whenever you have an opportunity to get out to the area and clear it. It can also be used for any other activities that you may need to use it for."

"That will be useful," Moroni said, "And it's better than me having to fly us around everywhere."

"We thought you would find it useful," Glynda said. "Do try not to break it. Now your task is to remove any Grimm that you think could be a threat to the students. Don't take to much time with the smaller Grimm. I will be with the students on this assignment so they will be safe enough from any small to medium sized Grimm."

"Basically kill any Goliaths or Grimm of equal size," Diablo stated.

"Correct," Glynda said, "Direct aren't you?"

"At times," Diablo said.

"So we can't go today because there are no airships free to take us," Neo asked.

"Not that would be able to accommodate your schedule," Glynda said.

"What is Qrow doing," Summer asked out of curiosity.

"Also investigating the same people that you are now here to counter," Glynda said, "You should contact him. He would like to hear from you."

"So you already informed him about us and the information we brought with us then," Summer asked.

"Yes," Glynda said.

"He's going to be mad that I didn't call him first but I'm sure he will get over it," Summer said.

"Is there anything else we need to know," M asked.

"Nothing yet," Glynda said, "From now on we can communicate through those Scrolls so you don't have to come meet with me or Ozpin all the time."

"Okay then," Neo said, "Lets get back out and be 'normal' students."

"I wish there was such a thing," Glynda remarked as NMDS entered the elevator and headed back down to the main levels of Beacon. Summer called Qrow on their way down. He didn't answer so Summer left him a message.

"Qrow, it's Summer, call me back when you get a chance," Summer said she hung up and rolled her eyes.

"Is he always like that," Diablo asked as they exited the elevator.

"Depends on the mood he is in," Summer said, "You've met him before, or a close version of him. It also depends on if he recognizes the number." Summer held up the new Scroll.

"Well that is understandable," Neo said, "I screen my calls too."

"Who doesn't with all the marketing and crap that comes through them," M said.

"Hey look there goes Ruby," Diablo said as he pointed back behind him and to the left. Summer turned around and saw her daughter making her way through the halls with a stack of books.

"Ruby," Summer called out as she went over to help.

"Mo- uh Summer," Ruby replied as she turned around and almost dropped the books at the top of her stack. Summer laughed at the sight, Ruby carrying a stack of books as tall as she was and trying to see where she was going.

"Here let me help with that," Summer said as she took half of the stack.

"Thanks," Ruby said.

"What are all of these for," Neo asked as NMDS came over.

"Well Ozpin and I talked after class today and he made some good points about being a leader," Ruby said as they all walked back to the dorms, "So I'm going to set the example, if RWBY doesn't want to follow my lead in the classrooms why would they want to follow me on the battlefield?"

"You've grown up so fast," Summer said, "So fast …"

"Maybe," Ruby said, "I still like cookies though. They always remind me of you."

"That's called memory," Diablo said, "You … you never outgrow that."

"You sound as if you have something like that yourself," Neo said.

"When K brought me and my brothers into DC," Diablo said, "The way that K and Tyreal and everyone forgave us so readily. I remember that moment when I fight off the darker side of myself."

"DC, Tyreal, K," Ruby asked.

"It's a long story," Summer said, "For another time perhaps or perhaps you can meet them one day."

"So they are the ones you were with before coming here," Ruby deduced, "I'd like to meet them I bet me and me would get along amazingly."

"I'll be you would," M agreed as the group arrived at RWBY's dorm.

"Ruby," Blake asked as she answered the door. "What is all of this?"

"Study material," Ruby replied as she and Summer walked in and placed the books on the desks. "I figured they could be helpful so I brought enough for everyone."

"Summer did you," Blake asked.

"No I just helped carry the books," Summer said, "I'll leave you to it then, see you all at dinner?"

"Probably," Ruby said, "If you see Weiss tell her I'm sorry for being annoying today. I hope she doesn't stay away all day."

"We'll tell her if we see her," Summer said as she left.

"You're practically glowing," Neo remarked as NMDS made their way over to the training room.

"When you have children and they surpass everything you accomplished you will be glowing too," Summer said. Her Scroll rang which cut off her further explanation. "It's Qrow let me take this I'll catch up with you all okay, save me a match alright?"

"You against me," Diablo said, "I'll be waiting."

Summer nodded as she answered the call from Qrow, "Hello Qrow," Summer greeted.

"Summer," Qrow questioned.

"Yes I know I should have called you but we're," Summer started.

"I know, I know," Qrow said, "Glynda told me. I should be furious right now with you but I guess the reality that you are back hasn't really set in yet. Besides it's only been one day so I can't be to mad about that right?"

"I certainly hope not," Summer said, "What did Glynda say about me?"

"Enough," Qrow sighed, "This Neopolitan, do you trust her?"

"Yes I do," Summer said, "Her 'evil twin' not so much but Neo I trust."

"Well that's good," Qrow said, "You've got to have trust in the team leader. I can't believe that you are going back through Beacon to try and stop this threat. Why can't we just find and take out these people if Neo knows who they are?"

"It's complicated," Summer said, "You see we know what the plan and threat was to another Remnant because it already passed on that one. We ended up being able to turn Cinder and her network into the kingdoms' greatest ally."

"Oh," Qrow stated, "I know it isn't practical but just once can the enemy be like the Grimm, go here, kill this, done?"

"Probably not," Summer said, "Are you and the Schnees still, um, at odds?"

"Something like that," Qrow relied.

"Well just a heads up Ruby's partner is Weiss Schnee," Summer said, "They work pretty well together so please don't do anything to you know make a scene with them okay? For both their sake's."

"I... as always I'll try," Qrow said, "For Ruby and Yang I'll try to do just about anything you know that."

"I know," Summer said, "Those two... they are what makes the old team a family I guess."

"You marring Tai after my sister, well you know," Qrow said, "That is what makes us family. Us being a team that makes us family. When I get back in town I'd love to share a drink with you and Tai again."

"Same," Summer replied, "Be careful Qrow."

"Come on Summer you know what a … careful man I am," Qrow replied, "You be careful too and keep Ruby and Yang safe. I suppose you can keep their partners safe too. By the way who is Yang's partner are they on the same team?"

"Yes," Summer said, "Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang make team RWBY."

"That has to be just a little confusing," Qrow said. "Blake huh. He better not try anything."

"She," Summer corrected.

"Ah," Qrow said, "Well **she** better not try anything either. Take care Summer let's not have you die again okay. I don't know how you're back exactly, I'm not sure if I am ready to believe that deity raised you from the dead in another universe, no offense. It just... I mean you are back and with knowledge that is inexplicably accurate, so I'll consider it but it sounds a little crazy. Look just don't die I don't know if I could take that and I know Tai couldn't handle it."

"That is fair," Summer said, "After all it has only been one day. Talk with you later."

"Same," Qrow replied as he ended the call.

"Sounds like someone you know isn't a fan of the family," Weiss said as she walked over to Summer, "Sorry I couldn't help but over hear."

"Weiss," Summer said. "I..."

"It's not something new to me trust me," Weiss said, "But you defended me and it didn't sound like it was just because I'm Ruby's partner. What, what is the me that you know like?"

"Kind, loyal, generous, intelligent, all traits that you also are," Summer said. "You are the best friend that Ruby could ever have both on and off the battlefield. I think that you two love each other more than you do your husbands from back on the other Remnant."

"Wait we're married on your Remnant," Weiss asked surprised.

"It's not my Remnant," Summer said, "or I guess it is better to say that every Remnant is my Remnant. But yes you two are married. You could say that Remnant is a few years ahead of this one."

"Oh, well that makes some sense then," Weiss said, "I suppose eventually I will get married so it shouldn't be that surprising. I hope I can live up to your friendship thank you for defending me."

"Anytime," Summer said, "Unless it's you and Ruby or Yang arguing, you know which side I'll vote for then."

"Family of course," Weiss said. "I'm heading into town to pick up something. Tell the team I'll be back late."

"I will and Weiss," Summer said, "Ruby wanted me to tell you that she is sorry for being annoying today. She's going to do better."

"I know," Weiss said, "She can be a good leader, I'll just be happy when she acts more like a leader and less like, well some of the childishness might be refreshing to have around, but more like a leader would be nice."

"You won't be disappointed," Summer said as the two left to head their separate ways. _"Well this is going nicely. Now to show D that he doesn't have anything on me."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: This Is Why We Don't Pull Our Punches

Character Arbiter

Thel and John had made their way through the glassed wasteland of Harvest tracking a signal from a Forerunner 'Shadow.' The 'Shadow' was an Elite that had been twisted into an organic vessel for a Promethean. Arbiter was going to find what did this and then end it. The Chief was looking for answers to his visions of 'Guardians' they were some sort of AI or construct that the Forerunners had built. According to John they were being activated by someone or thing and whatever their purpose was it involved massive destruction. So the two friends had arrived at this, a partially opened forerunner structure that had been revealed by the massive glassing that the planet had been subjected to.

"These systems are barely functioning," Chief said as he tried opening the door with his suit. "We will have to force our way in."

"Probably will trip some alarms," Arbiter remarked as he moved up to help John tear the door away. The two used their energy swords to cut away the door so they could get through. Inside the structure was visibly damaged but it was probably just because it had been so close to the outside when it was hit.

"We should have company by now," John said as the two moved further into the structure. "This place is incomplete. Or it lost it's main power source."

"If this place is failing then why would the Promethean come here," Arbiter asked, "What does it hope to find?"

"Could be another body," John replied as he pointed to blood stains on the walls of the hallway they had turned into.

"Sangheili blood," Thel remarked, "It's old. Probably one of the many squads that went missing here back during the war. If we can find out what happened to them..."

"We might find our Promethean and information on the Guardians," John said.

"Then we are of one mind," Arbiter stated as the two entered the first room that the maze of brown and flickering hallways had arrived at. The room was in better shape, less sparks and such flying out from the walls but still not in the condition that most Forerunner structures are in. The damage done to this place was deliberate and costly as the various body parts of Elites that were scattered around the room attested to. "They were trying to destroy this place."

"That doesn't make sense," John said, "Back during the war the Covenant revered these sites. What could cause them to try and destroy it?"

"It must have been something worse then even the Flood," Arbiter said as he picked up a discarded fuel rod cannon. He noted the modification to the weapon to allow it to use spent energy cells from smaller plasma weapons. "They tried turning everything they had into explosives."

"Looks like they were successful," Chief said from behind a set of stairs that led to the upper balcony of the room. Arbiter walked over and saw a door that was blown open. "They were not trying to get out."

"They were trying to get farther in," Arbiter finished as he looked into the inky blackness of the opened room. "Whatever we are looking for is in there somewhere."

"Let me get the lights," Chief said as he walked into the room and his suit flashed as the lights came on. The room, which went down into the planet, was littered with bodies.

"This is to many to just be one squad," Thel said, "This must have been an entire unit."

"What does that mean," John asked.

"For a whole unit to disappear, it is unheard of unless it was a mission that was never sanctioned in the first place," Arbiter said as he looked over the bodies. "All Elite no other Covenant. Their armor is special operations... this must have been a blacked out mission. Never officially recognized or recorded but important enough to risk an entire unit..."

"Units like this could take out entire planets but this looks like a slaughter, like they were desperate," John said. A clattering cut off any further conversation as the two went into their fighting stances. When nothing else happened after a few minutes John nodded towards the ramps that led down through the center of the room and into the planet. Farther in the signs of fighting became less obvious. The bodies began to get fewer in number and the damage to the structure became very focused, doors, control panels and the like seemed to be the targets of the destruction. As Arbiter and Chief progressed the clanks and other noises increased in frequency but never did whatever was the cause of such noises reveal itself.

"We've yet to see one of whatever killed all of these warriors," Arbiter remarked, "They were fighting a loosing battle. To be so outmatched though..."

"If whatever is in this structure can turn organic bodies into platforms for the Prometheans then we may have seen some of the enemy and just not recognized them."

"If that is the case then we should be looking at a successful mission," Arbiter said, "The bodies would be a reverse indicator. If they are still there then the enemy didn't take them. I do not see such evidence."

"Also why was that Shadow outside so twisted," John added. "I don't like it." The two arrived at a door that was barely cracked open. A single body was on the ground and leaning against the door. In it's hand was a holo-recording. Arbiter bent down and took the recording from the dead Elite.

"Shall we see what they found that was worth so many lives to stop," Arbiter asked.

"You watch it," Chief said, "I'll guard our backs. Those noises have stopped and that is worse than if they were still going."

"Agreed," Arbiter said. He then activated the holo-recording.

"Last entry of Shadow Battalion Commander Jud'han," the recording said as the dead elite appeared from the device. "We could not have know what to expect... the battalion is dead, slaughtered by electric ghosts. Those that died. They rose against us, possessed by the creatures that this blasted ruin generates. I'm at the door to the central control room. As far as I know I am the last living thing in this facility. The creatures my men, both are dead. I just have to get inside and stop this machine from making anymore of those abominat..." an explosion from behind Jud'han cut him off and something pulls him out of frame as the recording ends.

"So the Prometheans did kill them all," Arbiter remarked. "Behind this door... Chief how do we look back there?"

"Still clear, no movement, no noise," John replied, "Any progress on that door?"

"I think energy swords can get through given the gap," Arbiter said, "I just need to cut the last latch and the doors should open." Arbiter started on his plan as he said it. "Chief whatever was in here broke out and killed the last of this battalion."

"Our Shadow then," John asked.

"It is possible," Arbiter answered, "There were others here that could possess dead organics but it seems that they did not have the recall ability that our Shadow has. More likely our Shadow is the progenitor of the creatures that these Elites fought, this room it's lair."

"Good thing we are both experienced at taking out things in their own lairs then," John said as the lock broke and the door opened. The two made their way inside. The room was black due to the lights being busted. John couldn't even get them to turn on with his suit the damage was so bad. Resorting to flashlights Thel and John explored the room. It looked like a server room more than anything else. The two passed through row after row of server style storage units as they proceeded towards the center of the room.

"What was all of this for," Arbiter mused as he and Chief looked around the massive room.

"Forerunner data storage," Chief replied, "Maybe I can get some information about the Guardians from here after all."

"Once we make it safe that is," Arbiter said as he stopped. He and Chief had made their way through the rows of servers and now were looking at a large, quadrupedal, Promethean frame. It was currently empty however of the Promethean that should have been in it.

"That is new," John remarked as he moved towards the frame. In design this body was unlike any other Promethean that either Arbiter or Chief had encountered before. It's four legs had long arches which made the front part of the legs like spears that could be thrust down into it's opponent. The head was spherical in shape and the body of the frame was just a long support beam that the legs and head attached to. In short it looked like a twisted stick figure. "The head is damaged," John remarked as he investigated the frame. "Whatever Promethean was in here is probably dead, or it knows how to snatch new bodies."

"Our Shadow then," Arbiter asked.

"Let's hope not," John said, "Anything with a frame that big is going to be a pain to kill. Even if it is not using that frame."

"Why hasn't it fixed it yet," Arbiter asked.

"Not enough spar parts," John replied as he shined his light over to a corner where a pile of discarded bodies was laying. "Or they don't fit with the frame's structure."

"It's looking for a living fuse," Arbiter asked, "That would explain why it is twisting organic bodies into those things."

"We still don't know what 'it' is," Chief stated. A loud banging sound echoed through the room as he spoke.

"I think we are about to find out," Arbiter said. More clanging sounds heralded the arrival of a lunging metal construct. It was built like an elongated dog but with hands on each of it's limbs which allowed the lithe construct to jump on and from any surface. It sprung off of a server case and to the wall where it ran up to the ceiling before opening fire at Thel and John. Arbiter brought up his energy swords and deflected the lasers that were coming from the construct's shoulders. Chief reached out with his suit and puller the construct down from the ceiling. A pulse of energy exploded from the construct, freeing it from John's control. It dashed around the side of another row of servers and out of sight.

"I've got it on the motion tracker," John stated, "Whatever it is it has developed a resistance to Forerunner control."

"How could it have done that," Arbiter asked as he followed Chief's directions on where the construct was. "Unless it was around enough Forerunners that were trying to control it to learn to resist them."

"We can figure it out later," John said, "Right now we stop this construct." The Construct was not quiet as it moved, clanging and bashing into the walls and racks of data storage that it used to jump around. It landed on a wall and fired at the two before jumping back into the rows of servers.

"It's fast," Arbiter stated as he looked at the laser marks in the floor, "but it seems out of practice, those shots were sloppy for an AI."

"It's next ones won't be," John said as he pulled Arbiter behind a server rack. The construct's lasers passed by where Arbiter had been a moment later. "It's calibrating them."

"Overload it then," Arbiter asked as he pulled out a plasma pistol.

"That might work," John stated, "I'll get it to stay still..." The two had to dodge another sweep of the lasers as the construct jumped over them and dashed across the servers back towards the large frame in the middle of the room. Arbiter ran to the side as the lasers swept back by him. John jumped into the open and used his swords to block the lasers. Arbiter took the opportunity to hit the construct with an overcharged blast from his pistol. The discharge which usually would overload any electrical circuits seemed to wash over the construct and the frame it was on. The room started to light up and the construct turned to look at the opening of the frame that was closed by an energy shield. John landed on the construct and cut it into pieces while it was distracted.

"One of the times that your increased speed has come in handy," Arbiter remarked as he walked over to John.

"And strength," John said, "that thing was hard to slice through even with the energy swords. The facility is powered up again. Let's see if we can find anything about these Guardians."

"Or about this place," Arbiter said as he walked over to the frame that John was getting down from. "How do we access it? I do not see any way of retrieving the data. No consoles or terminals that link to the servers."

"The frame," John said as he scanned around the room with a red beam from his hand, "Everything is wired to the frame. We need to activate it to activate the storage units."

"We don't know what it could do," Arbiter remarked.

"When do we ever," John replied.

"Fair point," Arbiter agreed, "So how do we turn it on?"

"Someone has to drive it," Chief said.

"Then I'll drive it," Arbiter said, "I power it and you look for information on these Guardians."

"You can't," John said, "It will only accept a Forerunner pilot. It will only let me power it. You know about as much as I do about the Guardians see what you can find." With that John walked over to the frame and climbed up to it's head where the energy shield let him in. A moment later and the spaces between the walker's legs lit up with video screens and search engines. "Okay see what you can find."

Arbiter nodded and walked up to the closest screen. He entered a search for Guardian and was instantly met with a code locked server. "This server is locked," Arbiter relayed to John.

"I'll unlock it for you," John said after a pause, "Whoever is in this mainframe has user authorization control. Okay you can get in now."

Thel looked at the screen where the request for an access code disappeared and a list of files came up. _"Now we are getting somewhere,"_ Thel thought as he shifted through the files. The server seemingly had everything about the Guardian's construction in them. From slip-space drives to the teleportation systems inside the Guardians to their weaponry that could level a planet. The only thing that the server failed to mention was what they were designed for and where they were.

"Is this going to be a while," John asked.

"Probably," Thel replied, "There is an entire server to look through but from what I gathered just by glancing at the names of these files. The Guardians are some sort of mobile weapons platform capable of planetary level destruction. They have shields and defenses the likes of which even DC doesn't have. Teleportation grids so precise that they can teleport lasers away from them with almost no effort."

"So what you're saying is the best way to destroy them is from inside," John asked.

"Not even that," Thel said, "The teleportation grid is just as powerful inside the Guardian as outside. If we are going to be either fighting or controlling these things it may be very beneficial for us to stay here until Cortana returns so she can look at this too."

"Then that is what we will do," John said, "For now I'm getting out of this thing. Let's set up camp."

Character Jinxirattuholingtonbumin

"It looks like the Aldmeri really want to put up a fight," Jinx remarked as she looked out over the camp that she, Hircine, Anso, Grish Co and Delta had arrived above. Below them in the icy valley was a spread of tents, Aldmeri and their war beasts and machines. Ravens flew in and out of the camp periodically to give and send messages.

"Those dogs are ready for a hunt," Hircine stated, "They are hungry."

"Those miniature catapults," Fenix asked, "How powerful are they?"

"Strong enough to break down any wooden gate but not powerful enough to destroy stone or metal," Anso said, "It looks like this is just one platoon of them. We can expect many more to join them before the attack starts."

"We could go ahead and take them out now," Serana said.

"And miss the opportunity to see how they are moving troops into my land unnoticed," Grish replied, "I don't think so."

"Let me go in and see what I can find," Jinx said, "Who will expect a white cat to be an infiltrator, especially a white cat in a snowy region like this."

"You just want to get the first strike of the hunt," Hircine stated with a chuckle.

"Actually I can do that," Cole said, "Jinx if you can get one of them alone I can absorb him and become him. Appearance, clothing, memories, everything. I'm the perfect infiltrator."

"Once you have your body suit sure," Jinx said as she moved to slide down the slope, "Do try and keep up and don't get spotted." With that advice Jinx whispered the words for invisibility as she slid down the ice and stopped short of running into the back of a tent. Cole slid down next to her and cut a slice in the back of the tent. Jinx checked inside and found that one of the Aldmeri was sleeping. "Cole get in here," she hissed, "I've found your body suit."

"Okay stand back," Cole said as he slipped in through the cut in the tent. Jinx backed up as Cole absorbed the elf and became him. "Whoa... man these guys really hate Ulfric for defying them twenty years ago."

"So you have his memories then," Jinx asked.

"Yeah, I can play as Dolsen here for a bit," Cole said, "Eventually I'll want to take their commander, Garrath, but we can work up to that. On the plus side I now know elvish."

"With the DC translation Aura you wouldn't have needed it but I suppose that will help," Jinx said. "Now you go do whatever you do and I'll come find you once I find the commander."

"Sounds good," Cole said as he headed out of the front of the tent. Jinx heard voices as Cole started engaging in conversation to try and make his way through as many of the troops as he could before being detected. Jinx went out the back and circled around the tent and headed for the center of the camp. Jinx wandered and drew attention as she wanted to picking up conversations that the Aldmeri elves were having as they would either stoop to stroke her or shoo her away, either interaction gave her information and that is what she was looking for.

 _"Sounds like these guys are planning on a quick strike, disable the gate and assassinate Ulfric then the main war band moves in via some old tunnels and takes over while the country is weak,"_ Jinx thought as she pieced together the information she was getting in her head. _"It also sounds like Cole is doing a number on these guys, they are already running missing person reports to their general Garrath. I just need to find and tail one of those messengers and then I will find Garrath. The trick will be getting Cole's attention since I don't know who he looks like now. Oh well at least we know about the tunnels, even if we are not entirely aware of where they are just yet."_

"Jinx," Cole whispered from behind her, "Over here." Jinx turned and walked over to Cole who was standing by a tent as an Aldmeri messenger. "I've got a line to the commander. Thought you would like to know so you can follow."

"Right behind you," Jinx said. Cole nodded and moved out to head towards Commander Garrath. Jinx stuck to the side lines so as not to seem like she was following Cole with a purpose, she was a cat after all and cats don't follow with purpose they sort of wander, meander if you will. Thus it was while 'meandering' that Jinx stumbled across the conversation that she had been looking for.

"The river needs to be cleared again," an elf was saying, "If we get to much ice the tunnels will be blocked off."

"Then find some of the mages and melt it out again," another elf replied. "If we loose that tunnel we loose our army."

 _"Now this is good,"_ Jinx thought, _"I'll need to get to Cole to tell him."_ Jinx returned to her wanderings and meet up with Cole again as he was about to enter the Commander's tent. "Cole," Jinx whispered, "Pick Garrath's brain for information about the mages that are used to clear the tunnel. If we can get one of them we can shut out the entire army."

"Mages," Cole asked, "I hope that will make more sense once I have the Commander's memories."

"It should," Jinx said, "We give the location of the tunnel and the mages that keep it open to Ulfric we can trap the Aldmeri army in the tunnel..."

"It would be a slaughter," Cole said, "I could pull in a lot of mass from an army."

"I like you," Jinx said, "Not afraid to take the fight to your foes."

"Ha thank Throon for that," Cole said, "his people taught me to kill your enemy at every opportunity you are given." With that Cole turned and entered the Commander's tent. Jinx took up a position at the entrance to delay anyone else who might be attempting to reach the commander. Most of the camp though was busy looking for their friends that had suddenly gone missing. Cole didn't spare many on his way to the top though so it was about half the camp that was searching for half of the camp. Despite this, or possibly because of it, a group of five Aldmeri came rushing towards the tent. Jinx was laying in front of the tent entrance though so their headlong rush was brought to a halt as she jumped up, fluffed out her fur and hissed at them.

"Stupid creature," one of the Aldmeri stated as he moved to kick Jinx out of the way.

"Maro leave the cat alone," an Aldmeri that Jinx assumed was Cole in the form of the Commander said as he exited the tent. "Have you any more information on why half of our people have vanished?"

"Sir," the elf called Maro stated as he came to attention. Jinx moved to rub against Cole's leg and he winked at her letting her know he was Cole. "There is no evidence that they left, no footprints, no rations taken with them, nothing. Their weapons are even still laying around as if everyone just ceased to be."

"Ceased to be," Cole questioned, "That is a serious claim, only the most powerful mages in Tamriel and the Daedra can do that. Since the Mages are all with the Queen that leaves the Daedra. Are you saying you believe that these Nords have managed to ally themselves with such beings?"

"I presume nothing, only report what I can see sir," Maro replied.

Cole was silent for a while before replying, "The Mages are keeping the river passage open. Let us pack up and head back to meet with the main force, our numbers are now not strong enough to break the gate, we need another plan. Get everyone who is remaining to pack up I'm recalling this mission and the consequences be on my head for it."

"Sir," Maro acknowledged as he and his men headed out to fulfill their orders.

"Very nicely done," Jinx remarked.

"I thought so," Cole said, "Go and inform the rest of the situation. See if you can't track us to the tunnel. While we move in from this side have Grishnake return to Ulfric and give him these coordinates." Cole tied a scrap of paper to Jinx's neck. "This is the other entrance that the elves are using, if Ulfric can get his men in place around it when we push the Aldmeri back out we can trap them."

"On my way," Jinx said before whispering the words to become invisible and morphing into her Succubus form. Jinx flew off and homed in on Hircine's scent. She followed it back to where the rest were waiting on the cliff overlooking the camp.

"We're in," Jinx announced as she returned to a visible state beside Fenix

"Jinx, where did, oh right invisibility," Fenix said with a start. "I keep forgetting about that. So Cole is leading them then?"

"Back to an old tunnel that they used to get here," Jinx said as the rest of the team grouped up around her. Jinx handed Grish the paper with the coordinates for the tunnel on them. "Grish get Ulfric and have him bring what men his has to this place. It's where the Aldmeri are entering the tunnel."

"This is in the Blackmarsh," Grish said, "The Argonians won't be happy about a war being fought on their soil."

"They can get over it," Jinx said, "Unless they were privy to it in the first place in which case our problems just got much larger."

"Use the Paladin to help Ulfric's forces," Fenix said. "If he still has that commander unit take it with you as well. The two mechs should be more than enough to pin in the Aldmeri."

"What about us," Sam asked, "We're not going with?"

"We are going to track the Aldmeri from this side and make sure they can't come back out," Jinx said.

"A slaughter then," Hircine stated. Everyone looked between each other at those words.

"Just like we used to do to the Locust," Dom remarked. "Our tactics haven't changed, just our enemy."

"No this is different," Sam said, "The Locust always had a chance against us in the tunnels. Yes it was a bloody war of survival and I rejoiced at each kill I got to add to my count but this... we're the bloody grim reaper to these elves. They're only here because of idiot politics not for survival and they don't want to wipe out the Nords. Can't we find another way to resolve this conflict?"

"Your desire for a peaceful solution is admirable," Anso said as the elf spoke up, "But you lack the understand of a few hundred years of history. The Aldmeri will never stop trying to assert their control across the entire world. From birth they are taught that their right is to rule, to dominate. Even if you can create peace with them now a hundred years from now they will be back for the next generation. The only way to stop them is to hurt them so badly that they will never desire to return. Like plunging a hand into fire teaches one to avoid it so must we teach the Aldmeri to avoid Skyrim."

"Cole is still down there and while his disguise is very good he is still at risk of discovery," Baird said, "At this point we're doing this for him as much as Skyrim so let's get a move on alright?"

"Right," Serana said as she took the coordinates from Grish. "We can travel faster in our true forms and we know the way back, Anso you stay with Delta help them track the Aldmeri." Serana, Lydia and Grish then morphed into their vampire and werewolf forms respectively and dashed out from the camp to get Ulfric.

"I guess we're doing this then," Anya said, "Of course Cole may have already started hasn't he?"

"About half the camp has been eaten," Jinx confirmed, "The other half now follow his lead back to the tunnel since he has the body and memories of their commander."

"How does he do that exactly," Anso asked.

"An assassin would like to know those tricks wouldn't they Dark Elf," Jinx replied. "It is not something you can learn, it is inherent in his DNA the ability to absorb the mass and memories of others."

"Ah a pity then," Anso remarked, "Come we should head down the slope to the east it is more concealed than the slide that Jinx and Cole took."

"It worked didn't it," Jinx said.

"Because you can fall that distance without physical harm," Fenix said, "Normal people like us can't do that. Besides it looks like the camp is heading east so the slope will put us on their path.

"Hircine and I can scout ahead," Jinx said. "I can keep Cole informed of our movements while Hircine can find the best paths for you to take."

"Lead on then," Fenix said, "The camp is moving out."

"This way," Hircine snorted as he galloped off to the ridge line of the forest to the east. "The best way to get to the slope Anso speaks of is through the forest creatures' paths."

"I'll meet back with you all in a bit," Jinx said as she once again went invisible and jumped down the slope. She morphed back into a cat and ran to catch up with the departing Aldmeri platoon. Jinx didn't morph into her little white cat this time though when she appeared from the mists and snow in front of Cole she appeared like a large, white, saber cat. Cole drew the sword that was at his side but Jinx winked at him and he held his strike.

"Huh that's new," Cole said.

"Why is it just standing there," Maro asked.

"Because she is a friend," Cole replied as he patted Jinx's head and she rubbed against his hand. "Let's move we want to reach the tunnels before morning."

"Remarkable," Maro stated as he reached out to also pat Jinx. Jinx hissed at Maro.

"Don't be like that," Cole said, "You can let him pet you." Jinx looked at Cole then back to Maro. "Go on," Cole said, "She won't stop you." Maro looked at Cole then back to Jinx before patting her head.

"I... never thought I'd get to do that," Maro said as the elves continued their march.

"A lot of the platoon never even got the chance," Cole said. That seemed to bring Maro back down to earth as they moved on.

 _"Cole is being very friendly to these elves, considering he is going to eat them all,"_ Jinx thought. _"Of course if he has the memories of all those he has consumed already then I suppose he is friends with them in a way... I am starting to see Sam's point."_

As the group traveled Jinx would make trips back and forth to Hircine to keep the rest of her team updated on the progress of the platoon. The whole time one thought weight on her mind and it troubled her that it did so. Jinx couldn't stop pondering what was happening inside Cole's head. If he had the memories of the elves he had absorbed then was he identifying with their cause or was he perhaps trying to find a way to spare them. Did he still intend to consume them all? All these questions tied into one problem, was Cole still Cole? As he absorbed more and more memories did he keep his identity intact or had he become something else entirely? Jinx shook her head as she returned to Hircine for the tenth time that night.

"What news dear," Hircine asked.

"They are almost to the tunnels," Jinx said, "The river will be visible soon."

"Good I've been smelling it for the past two hours," Hircine said, "Even in this frozen world the water has a distinctive smell to it."

"That it does," Jinx said as Anso walked up to Hircine and herself.

"Are we close," Anso asked.

"Very," Jinx replied, "I will probably not report back again as we are almost through the trees and the river will be providing you with a clear view of the platoon and the mages' camp.

"The ones that are keeping the tunnels open," Anso remarked, "Interesting. If I recall one of them has a very large sum on him. I may avail myself of this opportunity should the timing arrive."

"I'll head on back to Cole then," Jinx said, "Delta is still following you?"

"They are," Fenix said as Delta came into view. "We're no strangers to this sort of terrain you know."

"Fair enough," Jinx said, "Next time I see you it will be at the camp of the Aldmeri. Fenix before I return to Cole I have a question. If Cole gets the memories of those he absorbs how does he know which memory he is?"

"Cole knows who he is," Fenix stated, "He played the part of the celebrity solider through the entire war. He can play this part just as well."

"Then he is far more terrifying than I thought," Jinx said as she turned and ran back towards Cole and the Aldmeri. When she arrived back at the camp Jinx found a slaughter had taken place. Patches of Cole's biomass were everywhere and creatures of muscle and claw and metal were picking the camp clean. They turned to look at Jinx as she approached but they did not move to attack her.

 _"Cole what have you become now,"_ Jinx thought then she caught sight of Cole as he and Maro came walking over to her.

"Jinx, do you like my new pets," Cole asked. He was back in his normal Cole body and seemed to be back to his old self as well.

"They are most magnificent," Maro stated.

"So Maro is on our side then," Jinx asked.

"Yeah turns out he is Anso's half-brother," Cole said, "Those two had been tracking these guys for a while to get to the Mages."

"So Anso somehow let you know about Cole," Jinx asked.

"You might say a little bird told me," Maro said as a raven landed on his shoulder. "The messengers of the Brotherhood. No one looks twice at Ravens flying through the sky."

"Why didn't Anso tell us this," Jinx asked.

"No need," Anso said as he and the rest caught up to Jinx, "Everyone meet my brother, Maro."

"So he's how you knew where to find the camp," Fenix asked.

"Exactly," Anso said.

"Well there are the tunnels," Anya said as she pointed to the melted opening in the ice by the shore. "If the rest of the army is in there.

"Me and my Slashers can lead the charge from this direction," Cole said as the creatures he called Slashers formed up around him. "Just say the word."

"You really killed them all," Sam remarked, "Not even a second thought?"

"Plenty, after all I have all their memories now and that is making my head ring like taking a hit from a grenade but I now also have these guys and they are freaking awesome," Cole said as he patted one of the Slashers.

"All of this is from you," Baird asked, "How much mass have you absorbed?"

"Quite a bit," Cole said, "I'm denser than most rocks at this point and every weapon that the Aldmeri have will just bounce off me unless it is magical in some respect."

"Come on Hircine," Jinx stated, "If we want to get in on the action it is obvious that we have to be in the front."

"I can agree to that," Hircine said as the two headed into the tunnels.

"Hey getting a head start is cheating you know," Anso yelled at the two as the rest of the group followed Jinx and Hircine.

They soon found that Garrath's information had been a little outdated. The main army was almost to the end of the tunnel. Jinx had to stop short to avoid a fire wall that sprung up in front of her. Hircine ran through the fire and rammed the mage that had cast it causing the wall to fall in time for Jinx to charge the Aldmeri army with Cole's Slashers at her side. The tunnel was well built so the approaching army had room to form up into their battle patterns. Jinx Shouted herself out of phase and ran through the shield wall that had formed up. She reappeared in the middle of a squad of archers and leveled them with her voice and Succubus claws. To Jinx's left a squad of Aldmeri were pulled together by Cole's tentacle grip and then exploded. To her right the two Assassins, Anso and Maro, were dancing through their enemies like water through a rocky river bed. Beside her Hircine had trampled over a few Mages, he seemed to have it out for Mages. Behind them was the constant fire of Delta's weapons as more and more of the army fell before the team.

"Ha they are retreating," Cole said as his Slashers pushed forward.

"Keep up the pressure," Fenix said as he threw a grenade over Jinx's head. An explosion followed but it wasn't the grenade exploding. It was the cave roof being blown off. Jinx looked up to see two Serrian spaceships descending from the sky.

"Throon made it," Sam remarked. The grenade going off cut off whatever she was going to say next.

The Aldmeri were now in full retreat, heading right for Ulfric and Grish Co. Jinx assumed it was Grish and friends that had told Throon where they were from the Paladin.

"Hmm with a show of force like this," Hircine remarked as the Aldmeri kept running from the Slashers, bullets and orbital cannon shots, "I think we may not need to kill any more of them. They have learned their lesson I think."

"I have to agree," Jinx said, "now to convince Ulfric to let this bunch go once we get back to him."

"That is a task best left to the humans yes," Hircine asked, "Why don't you and I take that time to go on another hunt together?"

"That sounds lovely," Jinx purred, "Sam, tell the rest that I will meet you all at Windhelm after you finish up here."

"Can do," Sam acknowledged with a wave, "We'll see you there." At that Jinx and Hircine ran off to have their own adventure for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Day to Day of a Huntress

Character Neopolitan

Neo was facing down Diablo on the sparring floor. Jaune had just been beat by Cardin and Neo and D's match was the last for the day. The problem was Diablo was basically invincible when it came to Neo's attacks. Neo rolled under a punch from D and struck at the back of his knees with her sword but it just bounced off his stony skin. At this point Neo was getting frustrated. Diablo was toying with her and she knew it. He had been moving slowly and deliberately the whole match, striking out only when she closed the distance between them. Neo had to admit that the terror lord did have some aspects that he couldn't hide, his extremely hard skin for one and his strength which was far from normal, even for some Hunters.

"Come on I didn't even feel that one," D rumbled as he began circling Neo again.

"It's probably just from all the hits to your head," Neo replied. She had struck his head at least ten times in this fight but D was as tough as ever even in the Aden form. A glance towards Glynda let Neo see that even the usually reserved teacher was watching the fight with curiosity. _"I suppose she doesn't get to watch a fight like this everyday,"_ Neo thought, _"She normally would have to give feed back to the combatants where as we don't need it... well mostly."_

Neo dashed in and used her semblance to get D to strike out. He punched through the illusion and Neo slammed into him as he extended his punch. Neo's intention was to throw him off balance but instead D just swatted her away with his other hand.

"Nice try but I am pretty good at picking out illusions," D stated.

 _"Wow don't get hit by D, ever,"_ Neo thought as she got up. _"That was a quarter of my Aura right there. Only a quarter... D should have been able to finish the match with one hit is he? No is Diablo holding back?"_ This thought gave Neo an idea. She got up and sheathed her sword before placing the tip of her parasol on the ground and leaning against it.

"Okay big guy," Neo said, "Stop playing hard to get and come here."

"I'm not your feathery boyfriend," Diablo said, "I'm not trying to be gotten."

"Well you also don't seem to be trying to get me," Neo replied, "Come on is this a fight or a staring contest?" _"He has to know I'm trying to get him to charge me but I hope I can annoy him enough that he stops being careful,"_ Neo thought.

"Not all fights are won swiftly," Diablo said, "Those that plan for the long term execution of a strategy are those who end up victorious."

Neo rolled her eyes and made talking motions with her hand. While she was rolling her eyes she caught movement out of her peripherals and reacted to the blur that was Diablo charging in. Neo spun around on her parasol and drew her sword, planing the hilt against the ground as she did so. Neo felt the force of Diablo's charge knock her across the floor as her vision went black from the impact. She blinked a few times and her vision returned. Neo pushed herself up to her hands and knees. Looking up she saw Diablo was standing in the middle of the floor with her sword stabbed into his chest.

"That's enough," Glynda exclaimed. "This match is over!"

"Ha don't worry yourself about me," Diablo said as he pulled Neo's sword out of him. His blood was thick and a deep red color. Instead of pouring out like any normal person's blood would the terror lord's only seeped to the edge of the wound and very slowly would drip out as he moved. Diablo walked over to Neo, dripping spots of blood that sizzled on contact with the ground and held out a hand to help her up.

"Thanks," Neo said as she accepted D's hand. Neo looked at the board and saw her Aura was gone and D's was only notched and still in the green. _"Wow and to think that that drunk Necro Tom actually beat D and his brothers?"_

"You took that punch pretty well," Diablo said, "Not many would be standing up right now after a hit like that."

"Ha says the guy with a hole in his chest," Neo remarked.

"How are you still alive," Cardin asked. "That sword went through your heart."

"You have to first have a heart to break one," Diablo said.

"Everyone please leave you are dismissed and I need to see to these two," Glynda said. "Summer and Moroni you two can stay since these are your team members." Neo caught the disappointed looks on RWBYs faces as they left. It was obvious they wanted to talk but that could wait.

Once the room was clear Glynda glared at Neo and Diablo, "What were you thinking? Displays of power like that..."

"Are inexplicable," Ozpin said as he walked in. "Neo, Diablo are you two going to be alright?"

"We'll be fine," Neo said.

"Already am," Diablo said.

"Good," Ozpin said, "Glynda even if our friends here seem invincible we still should look to their well being before berating them. That said, if you four could refrain from displaying such power when it is not necessary that would be **extremely** beneficial." Ozpin's tone did not allow for arguing his 'suggestion.'

"Hmm... fine," Diablo said.

"Sorry about that," Neo said, "It's just, I'm the leader and I really didn't want to loose."

"Technically you didn't," Glynda said with a sigh, "Your Aura was depleted but the wound you put on Diablo would have killed any normal person out right. In the system you are recorded as winning that match."

"If you all are physically okay then you can leave," Ozpin said, "Normally I'd have you sent to the hospital but considering that your wound is already receding I don't think that is necessary."

"Okay I seriously want to know how he survived that though," Coco said as the fashionable Huntress in brown came strolling in.

"Coco please don't push this," Glynda said.

"Look I'm not trying to okay but if there are people who can do that out there then we need to know," Coco said as she took off her shades, "Just tell me are you one of a kind?"

"Yes," Diablo said.

"Okay then," Coco said, "Hey do you four want to get lunch? Velvet ditched me outside to go eat and Fox and Yatsuhashi have another class.

"We were going to meet with RWBY and JNPR for lunch," Summer said as Ozpin and Glynda left the room to see to other duties.

"We can catch up with them later I'm sure," Neo said, "What do you have in mind Coco?"

"There is a breakfast bistro in town that is pretty good," Coco said, "So are you in?"

Neo looked at Summer who nodded as she pulled out her scroll, probably to tell RWBY that they would meet them later. "We're in," Neo said. "We don't have anything else for today anyway."

"What about," Moroni started.

"I'm good, M, really," Neo said. "Besides you can carry me if you want."

"I do," M said as he lifted Neo up and set her on his shoulders.

"I wish I could get Fox to carry me," Coco remarked, "It would beat walking everywhere... of course he also doesn't have wings."

"Okay we can meet RWBY and JNPR later," Summer said.

"Cool, I guess you guys are pretty okay after all," Coco said with a smirk. "When you see Jaune tell him Cardin's a jerk and to ignore him for me will you and that I'm sorry he had to fight him. Though Jaune certainly did make some rookie mistakes Cardin shouldn't have treated him like that."

"Agreed," Summer said, "Coco lead on."

The five arrived at the bistro about one in the afternoon. It was a little place called 'The Hamlet.' It had a picture of eggs, bacon and burgers on the front along with various coffees and coco based drinks.

"This place is still open," Summer remarked, "Tai and I used to come here all the time."

"Tai," Coco asked, "He sounds cute. Boyfriend or..."

"Husband actually," Summer said with a wink.

"And there is another reason to think you four are not the normal first years we get in Beacon," Coco said, "We can get a table at the back where we can talk."

"So we're telling her too," Neo asked Summer as Coco, D and M headed inside.

"At this point with your and D's display her curiosity will have to be sated," Summer said, "It is best if we give her the answers she is looking for instead of her finding out some other way."

"I suppose that makes sense," Neo said, "Stupid competitiveness I should have just let D have the match..."

"Don't worry about it," Summer said, "It's done and over with so let's keep moving forward."

"Hey are you two coming in or what," D asked from the door way, "We've got some food to order."

Neo and Summer both shook their heads and walked in. The inside was a nice oak color with lights that were bright enough to make the oiled wood shine just a bit but not too bright as to be hard on the eyes. Coco, M and D were sitting at a table at the back of the diner. Summer and Neo took their seats with Neo sitting between M and Coco and Summer by Diablo. The waiter came by and gave them all menus before heading back to the front.

"I've got this," Neo said, "so order whatever you guys like, you to Coco."

"That's generous," Coco said, "Considering you've only known me a week or so and mostly just as a passing name."

"True but I also am rich," Neo said, "So order up your favorites." The five decided on their meal and placed the order then started up the conversation.

"So," Coco started in a quite voice, "I see you've healed pretty well, considering you had a sword in your chest about forty minutes ago."

"I figured you wanted to know about us," Neo said, "Summer?"

"Go ahead," Summer said.

"So your the real leader then," Coco stated as she nodded towards Summer.

"She is the one who called this operation yes," Neo said, "And she is the one who knew how to get us here. You want me to start with D or Summer?"

"D," Coco said as she took a sip from her mocha.

"Okay Diablo, terror lord, from the planet Sanctuary he was a demon lord but now works with us," Neo said, "We are Dragon Company, our home is another Remnant that is several years ahead of your own."

"That explains why I thought I remember something about a Summer Rose before," Coco said, "You died didn't you?"

"I did," Summer said, "God let me come back, for my family and for DC and all the people I can help save."

"Okay then," Coco said, "Please continue."

"Right I'm Neo, a merc and former criminal. There is another me running around this Remnant, most likely at least, and she is going to be helping some very nasty people do some very nasty things. That is if our Remnant is anything to go by," Neo said. "Then this is Moroni, a Cherubim and my BF. His background is similar to D's only he was deception instead of terror."

"So two of you are from Remnant then," Coco said. She had put her coffee down to lean her chin on her hand, "And two of you are from... Hell?"

"Yes," Diablo said, "Though mine proved to be a fake one."

"So you are helping us why then," Coco said.

"In a word," Neo said, "Forgiveness. We all got it and we want to see if maybe we can get your enemies to become your allies through the same forgiveness."

Coco was silent for a bit after Neo finished. "Well then I suppose we are lucky to have you four," Coco finally said after stirring her coffee for a good minute while the food was brought out.

"Really," Neo asked.

"Sure," Coco said, "You four look incredibly young considering you must be at least forty."

"We're a bit older than that," Diablo said.

"Well you and Wings there sure," Coco said, "Neo and Summer though, I'd put you at no older than nineteen by your looks."

"Probably because we are immortal," Summer said.

"I'm sorry, immortal," Coco asked.

"Right I did forget about that bit," Neo said, "Yes all DC members are immortal, not that we can't be killed..."

"Seems like you can't be," Coco said, "D there got impaled just a little over an hour ago and look at him. So you are almost unkillable and don't age... there has got to be one nasty catch that goes with that."

"We always have to fight the sin and darkness that has spread through creation," Summer said, "It is not a relenting task."

"Sounds like a Huntress's job to me," Coco said, "The Grimm are pure evil."

"Actually our Remnant's Blake and her husband Sun have a tamed Beowolf Alpha named Midnight," Neo said, "He's pretty handy to have around at times."

Coco laughed, "Okay, God, I can believe Him, Summer coming back to life, sure, another Remnant with other versions of all of us on it, fine. Immortals from the depth of Hell itself and a mystical Dragon Company that endlessly fights sin, makes sense, but a tamed Beowolf Alpha... nope you lost me there."

"Then I suppose the conversation is finished," Neo said, "If we've lost you this far in your still deeper into the story than most."

"I have to admit it is crazy sounding but after seeing D there eat a sword with his heart I'll believe just about anything you guys say," Coco said, "Like you could pay for the meal?"

"I did say that didn't I," Neo remarked, "Come on lets eat. We still have to meet with RWBY and JNPR later." The five finished their lunch and headed back to Beacon. Coco kept up the friendly banter but didn't make any more inquiries as to the nature of DC or NMDS' purpose on Remnant.

"Well we're back," Moroni said as they arrived back at Beacon.

"Yeah and it's only a quarter past two," Neo said.

"Thanks for lunch NDMS," Coco said, "You guys are cool by me so if you need help just give CFVY a call."  
"That sounds like how I wake up in the mornings," Summer said. "We will keep that offer in mind."

"And don't refrain from using it just cause you don't want us to fight some bad guys," Coco added as she walked off to return to her team.

"Well," Diablo asked, "Do you think it was worth it?"

"To have CFVY ready to help us," Summer said, "Certainly, next we just have to get Ironwood, the Schnees, SSSN..."

"Hey one thing at a time okay," Neo said. "Lets go see how RWBY and JNPR's day was then we can check in with Glynda to see if there is anything that we need to do."

"Right, of course," Summer said, "There are just so many things that have to happen for this Remnant to have a similar outcome to ours."

"It will work out, you'll see," M said, "In the mean time, standing around on the airfield all day is not going to help us."

"NMDS lets go," Neo said as she headed towards Beacon.

Character Summer Rose

NMDS met with RWBY in the library. JNPR was going to join them in a bit but for the moment it was just the two teams. They managed to grab a table near the back corner so they would be less likely to be overheard if they slipped up and mentioned anything that they probably shouldn't. Also Glynda had made it clear that Diablo was to try and lay low after his display of seeming invincibility earlier that day in the sparring class .

"Hello NMDS," Weiss greeted in a slightly sarcastic tone, "Would such immortals as yourselves care to join us?"

"A Schnee would invite us to her team's table," Summer replied with similar sarcasm, "I'm shocked."

"Stop playing around," Blake said as the teams sat down. Ruby came over and hugged Summer as she went to her seat.

"Hey baby," Summer whispered, "Where is Yang?"

"She's getting some books," Ruby said. Her timing couldn't have been better since Yang came up and deposited said books on the table with a thump.

"Hey Summer, hey guys," Yang said, "Okay I got every book about Semblances I could find and I sent all of you links to various other articles about semblances and aura."

"When did you become a book worm," Neo asked.

"When D there decided to show off his toughness," Yang said, "It's actually Blake's idea though."

"Okay but what is the idea," Diablo asked.

"Simple," Blake said, "We find what Semblance most closely would fit you having the ability to take such massive wounds and be completely fine after wards. That way you have an answer for when people ask you about it as they most likely will."

"I take it JNPR already knows about this plan," Moroni asked.

"They do," Ruby said, "They also want us to talk about CRDL, those guys are becoming real bullies and we want to see if maybe you four might put a stop to that?"

"We did fight with them against that Creep in the forest," Summer said, "Okay we'll give it a try and see what happens. Though sending us to talk with them might just encourage them to bully even more."

"Why," Ruby asked.

"It's called attention," Weiss said with a sigh, "If you pay attention to someone who is being a pest they do it even more to get more attention. That affects even the business world so I am not surprised to find it here."

"One problem at a time," Neo said with a smile, "Let's find D a plausible Semblance, then we can go talk to CRDL. Though you may want to catch us up on what they were doing."

"We will after we finish with D," Blake said, "And once JNPR arrives." With that the eight started digging through the books and files to find something that they could use as a possible reason for Diablo's unnatural toughness. JNPR joined them shortly after they started and between the twelve it only took them about an hour to find something that they thought would fit.

"Here," Pyrrha said as she set her Scroll on the table, "Displacement, basically the ability to displace matter that the person comes in contact with for a period of time."

"That could work," Summer remarked, "But that Semblance hasn't been see in a hundred years."

"Well then no time like the present," Diablo said, "It could work but how does it explain the hole in my chest after I pulled the sword out?"

"Technically no one saw a hole in your chest," Ruby said, "We all did see a circular spot of dripping blood but not a hole."

"And an abrasion like that could be explained by Displacement because as you pulled the sword out it was restored as it left your body, causing an abrasion where it was reformed," Pyrrha said.

"Well D what do you think," Summer asked.

"It will work," Diablo stated, "It is incorrect to reality but it will work as a cover."

"Sure but the reality is you're a demon lord turned good guy from another dimension's Remnant," Jaune said, "I mean who would believe that?" The teams looked at each other then back to Jaune. "What, it does sound crazy," Jaune said.

"He's not wrong," Moroni stated, "I wonder... perhaps the reality of our situation is the best way to explain it. No one would believe it and then each will lead themselves to their own conclusion."

"No one will believe it without an open mind and proof," Summer said, "Ozpin and Glynda both believe us, you eight do. Some people will believe us but I'm not sure they would go around spreading the story due to how many people won't believe it."

"So you are saying we spent all this time looking for a Semblance for D and then you are not going to use it," Weiss asked.

"It always helps to have options," Blake said, "But if we are done with this then can we talk about CRDL?"

"Okay what did they do," Summer asked.

"Well you were there for the match between Jaune and Cardin," Ren said, "And at lunch CRDL was physically abusing Velvet."

"How so," Neo asked.

"Pulling on her ears mostly," Nora said, "I suggested we break his legs but no one wanted to do that..."

"Leg breaking might be a bit extreme," Pyrrha said.

"I would have helped," Yang commented.

Summer sighed, "Those boys have some potential. They could make excellent Huntsmen one day. I'll go talk with them though it is against my better judgment to do so."

"Afraid that giving them attention for their actions might make them bully even more," Pyrrha asked.

"Exactly," Ruby said. "Still what if it does help?"

"Well in the short time I got with the two of you I managed to instill the desire to help people in you," Summer said indicating Ruby and Yang. "I'll see if I can't do that with CRDL."

"Just don't let them know you asked us to talk to them," Diablo said, "If you do they will only redouble their efforts to abuse you."

"Right," Jaune agreed, "Well I guess we'd better uh go, train, or something, yeah. Come on JNPR let's uh leave." JNPR gathered their stuff and headed out with a few laughs and waves.

"Tell me Summer," Weiss said, "Is he really hopeless or?"

"Oh Jaune he turns out alright," Summer said, "And don't worry, Pyrrha will pull his attention away from you eventually."

"Oh thank God," Weiss said causing everyone to chuckle.

"I suppose we should go as well," Ruby said, "We've got studying to do for Port's class tomorrow."

"Okay we'll see you later then," Neo said, "Meanwhile I think we will head over to the training room. If I know anything about self inflated jocks like CRDL they will be there." RWBY and NMDS both headed out and went their separate ways for the day. NMDS arrived at the training room and just as Neo had predicted, CRDL was there sparring against each other."

"Huh maybe that will be a good way to talk to Cardin," Summer remarked, "Spar him."

"Go for it," D said, "We'll see if we can't get a match with the others."

Summer nodded and moved to stand beside the ring where Cardin and Dove were pitting themselves against each other. After a few minutes the two combatants noticed Summer and Cardin called a stop to the match.

"Summer," Cardin said, "What are you doing here? With Mr. Invincible on your team why train?"

"Oh D's not invincible just really hard to kill," Summer said, "And just because he is tough doesn't mean he can kill Grimm for me."

"That's a fair answer," Dove remarked.

"Yeah I guess so," Cardin agreed, "Well you won't get better just standing there watching us, pick a partner."

"Okay how about you," Summer said.

"What you want to have your guys go against us," Cardin asked, "Okay, Russel, Sky, match up with some of NMDS."

"I got Mr. Invincible," Russel stated.

"You're on whelp," Diablo rumbled.

Dove nodded to Cardin and left the ring as Summer entered it. The two squared off, Summer had her axes out and Cardin had his mace in a two-handed grip as he entered his fighting stance. Summer struck first and pushed Cardin back with a flurry of strikes before she backed off.

"Not bad, on most first years that would have at least landed one hit," Summer said.

"Well I saw you use that move earlier today," Cardin said as he swung his mace at Summer, "I hope you have more than just that."

"I'm sure I can think of something," Summer said as she rolled under the swing and kicked at Cardin's knees causing him to jump out of her way. "So What's this I hear about you and CRDL bulling people?" The two locked their weapons together and were fighting for dominance in the center of the ring.

"You must have heard wrong," Cardin said.

"Possibly," Summer said as she disengaged Cardin to circle around him. "I wasn't there but I heard several people talking about you pulling on Velvet's ears at lunch. What's with that?"

"Oh the Fanus," Cardin asked as he blocked a strike from Summer and the head of his mace exploded, knocking the two farther apart. "Well yeah I mean she's got those big stupid ears, they just are begging to be pulled."

"M has wings," Summer said, "What about him then?"

"Hey look just cause you have some pretty cool abilities doesn't mean you are not a freak," Cardin said as he was pushed back to the edge of the ring by a series of Summer's strikes.

"A freak," Summer stated, "The Fanus are a different race not malformed humans."

"And they want us dead," Cardin said as he smashed the ground and detonated his mace again to knock Summer back after she landed three strikes against his chest.

"A very public minority want us dead sure," Summer said, "There are humans that want other humans dead just as much though. I didn't think you would be one to get caught up in sensationalism seeing as you have a team of future Huntsmen to lead."

Cardin didn't reply but swung at Summer with a chain of sweeping attacks. Summer feinted to the left then ducked under Cardin's third swing and tackled him to the ground where she laid her ax blades to his throat.

"You're stronger than you look," Cardin remarked as Summer helped him up, "I'll remember that."

"Well while you do that just think about what I said," Summer said, "If you are truly going to be a Huntsmen you will be protecting Human and Fanus. It's us against the Grimm, that's the true enemy."

"I'll consider it," Cardin said, "It's just you can't know who is and isn't with the White Fang."

"That is true our enemy could be anywhere," Summer said, "Fear, Hate, Sorrow, these all bring the Grimm and we must ever be vigilant to not let the Grimm in."

"Now you sound like Ozpin," Cardin remarked as he looked to the other matches. "Hey Russel what are you doing?" Summer looked to where Russel and Diablo were sparing. Russel had his daggers buried in Diablo's chest and a crowd had formed around the two.

"It's just practice," Russel replied.

"We know," Summer said as she ran over to the match, "So why are you stabbing my partner?"

"Because I told him to," Diablo said, "The boy lacks finesse since he never has actually sunk a blade into flesh. He's got a good series of strikes with these little blades but he doesn't have the right follow through. I'm giving him some practice regarding that."

"You can't just let him stab you," Summer said as she motioned to the students who were standing amazed as they looked at Diablo with Russel's daggers stuck in him. Some of the crowd were even filming it.

"Oh I don't," Diablo said as he pulled Russel's daggers out of him and handed them back, "He has to work for it, though I think one successful strike against me is good enough for now."

"Uh sure, yeah," Russel agreed as he took back his daggers and D's wounds already started to heal.

"I seriously want to know how he does that," Cardin stated.

"Well it can either be the Displacement Semblance or it's because he's a former demon lord from another universe and another planet," Summer said, "Take your pick."

"Haha so you do have a sense of humor," Cardin said, "They are both unlikely... still. We should do this again sometime. It looks like Sky and Dove have gotten a work out from it too." The mentioned team members had wandered over with the rest of NMDS.

"You four have fun," Diablo asked as he and Russel joined them as they all left the training room before more students could take video's of Diablo's unique ability.

"I'd say so," Moroni said.

"It looks like they would disagree," Summer said as she looked at the two rather ragged looking members of CRDL.

"No, no we we're good," Dove said, "Just uh just a little tired from all the training you know?"

NMDS, Russel and Cardin all just shook their heads at Dove and Sky as the two teams headed their separate ways. "Well," Neo asked, "What do you think?"

"I think CRDL will still be bullies but maybe less so now," Summer said, "Cardin respects one thing at least, skill."

"Well you have that covered," Diablo said.

"And you need to stop showing off," Glynda scolded as she came up behind Diablo.

"I take it you already have seen videos of that stunt back there then," Neo said.

"Several," Glynda stated as she pinned Diablo down with her eyes, or tried to at least.

"You should be thanking me," Diablo said as he ignored Glynda's death stare, "I gave that boy a real target to practice on without him getting beaten to death by trying those sloppy moves on something that would actually fight back."

"Mr. Thrush will get all the practice he needs," Glynda said, "And now you will get all the press that you don't need."

"Ever heard the saying one sword keeps another in the sheath," Diablo asked.

"D enough," Summer said, "Just lay low for a bit okay?" Diablo muttered something incoherent but it seemed he was agreeing. "Trust us he can be inconspicuous when he needs to."

Glynda was still glaring daggers at Diablo but she nodded to Summer and returned to her other tasks. Diablo snorted his annoyance as Glynda left and Summer shook her head at her partner.

"What is with you I thought you were great at working behind the scenes and in the shadows," Neo asked.

"I am," Diablo said, "But I also like to draw my enemy out and oftentimes a show of strength can accomplish that."

"You know the Cinder that we fought," Summer said, "Do you really think that this version of her will be that much different?"

"Anything is possible," Moroni said, "I am with D on this it was worth at least testing."

"Now the bait is out there," Diablo said, "All we need to do now is wait."

"Well let's wait at the dining hall," Neo said, "It's about dinner time and I'm hungry."

"Some food wouldn't hurt actually," Diablo said, "While I don't need it it does help heal me even faster."

"We're going to need to head to the dorm and get you another outfit," Summer said, "That one has to many holes in it now." Diablo looked down at his shirt which had several tears from where Russel had hit him along with the three holes from where D had been stabbed that day, once by Neo twice by Russel.

"I just need somewhere to transform and I can fix that," Diablo said.

"You and Summer head to the room while M and I go get us all a table," Neo said, "See you in a few."

"Sure," Summer said as N and M headed to the dining hall and she and D headed to their room. "You know D I get the feeling that you can go through a lot of shirts."

"Like I said I just need to be able to shift and then I can get another, more resilient outfit," Diablo said.

"Like what," Summer asked as they entered their room. Diablo just chuckled as he morphed into his normal form then shifted down into Aden again but this time with armor instead of a cloak. Diablo had an armored robe on and an ornate sword at his hip.

"How's this," Diablo said, "It's the Architect's robe that I got from when I helped Leah and Ezio."

"And it still has a hood," Summer remarked, "Ruby will like it."

"Do you think they will find us," Diablo started to ask but a knock on the door followed by 'Summer are you in there, NMDS, anyone home?' cut him off.

"And that would be Yang," Summer said as she went to the door and opened it. RWBY was in the hall and Yang was about to knock again so her hand was inches away from Summer's face. "Hello team RWBY, heading to dinner?"

"Yes actually," Weiss said, "Would you care to join us?"

"I think we will," Diablo said, "Well it will be you joining us actually as M and Neo are already getting us a table."

"Great then we don't have to fight for a spot," Blake said, "I hope they picked a place that is out of the way."

"Oh come on don't you want to meet more people," Yang asked.

"Dear the new people she has met so far have been us," Summer said, "That's probably enough crazy new people to deal with for now."

"Hey we're not that crazy," Ruby said.

"Yes you are," Weiss stated, "You are all crazy but, I have to say it is refreshing to have that instead of the always prim and proper people that I grew up around."

"Even people like that have their own craziness," Diablo said, "I know I've used it to my advantage many times before."

"Why is it that everything you say is either ominous or foreboding," Yang asked.

"Yang that's redundant," Weiss corrected.

"Terror lord," Diablo rumbled.

"Right," Ruby said, "I keep forgetting about that, you look good in a cloak though."

"Told you," Summer said.

"Hey you're the reason I like cloaks," Ruby said softly. Summer felt a twinge of pain in her heart and she put an arm around Ruby.

"I know darling," Summer said, "I know."

"It must be nice to have a family," Blake said.

"Well Blake you're in luck," Summer said, "Welcome to the family, you too Weiss, just be warned the family also has my husband Tai and Diablo here in it and you know they can get into some trouble."

"Like overhand bowling," Yang said with an eye roll as they met up with Neo and M in the dinning hall. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much, sparred with CRDL earlier and beat the crap out of them," Neo said.

"Oh yeah I saw that video of D and Russel," Ruby said, "Wow you can take a lot of beating without even flinching. Is that from being you or?"

"It's from years of enduring pain," Diablo said, "Pain is still pain, I have just mastered the art of ignoring it."

"Well go on and get your food then you can all hear about the fights," Moroni said.

Summer had to admit she was hungry and the food smelled as good as she remembered it. "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Chicken, salad, corn, um some beans of some sort," Neo said as she looked through her plate.

"It was good whatever it was," Moroni said.

"Already finished huh," Yang asked, "well I suppose we should ... get … started." Yang trailed off as Blake walked by and sat down by Neo with a plateful of food.

"She is a ninja," Ruby stated as she headed over towards the food lines. Those who had not gotten food then followed Ruby to the lines and a few minutes later they were all sitting with plates of grilled chicken, corn, baked beans and a bowl of salad with water to drink.

"I'm still blown away by how good this food is," Yang said with a chunk of chicken on her fork.

"One perk about being a Hunter is we do get some of the best food," Summer said.

"You've obviously never had a meal that lives up to Schnee standards," Weiss said, "Half of this wouldn't even be on the plates."

"What being rich means you have to give up everything that tastes good," Blake asked.

"Well of course it does," Neo said, "I mean look at that figure, not easy to maintain." Weiss glared at Neo and Neo just smiled back. Summer backed away from Neo as a glyph formed under her chair.

"Weiss really," Ruby scolded, "What are you going to do? Send her flying into the air?"

"So this is what they were like five years ago," Diablo muttered from beside Summer, "How did they ever become who we know them as?"

"As strange as it is to say," Summer said, "I don't think RWBY would have become who they are without Cinder. She is just as influential in shaping how they grew up as anyone else who is important to them."

"Interesting," Diablo said as Blake dodged out of the way of Neo's illusion being shattered by Weiss flipping her chair with the glyph. "I wonder if my brothers and I had the same effect on Tom."

"The Necromancer who defeated you three," Summer remarked, "I would imagine you did."

"Break it up you two," Yang commanded, "Now."

"But she," Weiss and Neo both started.

"No," Yang ordered, "Now both of you say you're sorry."

"Yang learned how to be a mother from you I take it," Moroni said.

"I guess she did," Summer said as she watched her daughter wrangle in the rivalry between Weiss and Neo. "When is their trip to Forever fall again?"

"Two days from today," Diablo said.

"Then let's get some rest and go sweep the forest again tomorrow," Summer said, "RWBY has no classes tomorrow and if we start early we can be back by the afternoon, barring any complications of course."

"Right," M said. He then proceeded to get Neo's attention and indicate that they should leave.

"Well dinner was great," Neo said, "But, we have to go. See you all later then?"

"I hope so," Yang said, "After all you have Summer with you so we will definitely make it a point to find you guys." With that NMDS got up to leave. Summer squeezed both Ruby and Yang's shoulders as she left.

"You area very touchy parent," Diablo remarked to Summer as NMDS made their way to their room.

"All parents are to some degree," Summer said, "It's a way to show love, to say I'm here for you but without words. Tai and I both usually go for the hug but considering the situation here I'll settle for what I can get." At her words Diablo actually looked troubled.

"That's not a face I've seen you wear before," Neo said as they got into their room.

"What troubles you," M asked D.

"Leah," Diablo replied.

"Your daughter," Summer asked, "How so?"

"I've been protecting her but her original purpose was to be used as a vessel for me to return to the world through," Diablo said, "I wonder is that why I protect her or is it because I actually care for her. How would I tell the difference?"

"Well while it's true you are not a very 'touchy,' as you put it, parent. I'd say the fact that you are wondering about these conflicting emotions means you do care on some level for her," Summer said.

"Plus considering your normal body I wouldn't want you to be overly touchy," Neo said, "I mean even a pat on the back from you could really hurt someone. Can you imagine a bear hug?"

Summer noticed that D's eyes had seemingly turned inwards as he was thinking. When he looked back up at the three the fire in his eyes was even stronger than usual. "Leah is both," Diablo stated.

"What," Summer asked in shock.

"Leah is both, she is my daughter and the vessel for my power," Diablo clarified. "Her magic comes from my veins, my blood, my soul. Wherever she is there I am also. I never would have needed to possess her to return." Diablo started laughing at this point.

"What is so funny," M asked as Neo and Summer both looked at D with questioning expressions.

"Leah has the power to summon me to her whenever she wants and wherever she is and she doesn't even know it," Diablo exclaimed.

"Then as bad as this might sound," Neo said, "Let's hope she doesn't discover this on accident. We don't need you disappearing on us."

"Oh no it would be very dangerous for her to discover this trait on her own," Diablo said, "That said it is very possible that she could … I need to go back."

"Can we do that," Summer asked.

"I don't see why not," M said after a moment, "Neo and I can stay here so you have a point to lock onto for the return and D can use his connection to his brothers to take himself and you back."

"I could visit both of my families," Summer muttered as she tried to comprehend the magnitude of that possibility. "Well what are we waiting for we have to be back here by tomorrow to make a sweep in Forever Fall. D how will this work?"

"Just grab hold of me, get on my back or something," Diablo said as he morphed to his normal form. Summer nodded and got on D's back as a red portal formed before him.

"We'll see you guys in a few hours," Summer said as D walked through the portal.

Character Yang Xaio Long

Yang was in the middle of a sick drum solo at Club Ruby when a red portal opened up beside her and Diablo stepped through, knocking over half of the musical equipment as he did so. Everyone in the club froze as the music came to a screeching halt. Yang was going to punch D in the face when Summer jumped down from his back.

"Mom," Yang greeted as she got up to hug Summer.

"Mom," Ruby exclaimed. Yang instantly dove to the side as her sister tackled their mother from across the club.

"Diablo," K said as he walked over from the spot at the bar where he was talking to Junior. "I was told you were busy, what brings only half of your team back?"

"Leah," Diablo said, "Do you know where she is?"

"I do not old friend," K replied, "I just returned myself actually and have been helping RWBY and Rewind Inc figure out where the Magog that has been influencing groups like the Tetra is." Yang moved off to help Summer get out from Ruby's hug.

"Mom you're back already," Yang asked as she pulled her sister off her Mom.

"For a few hours yes," Summer said while Ruby pouted at Yang. "We are just getting started on the other Remnant but, if this works then I can come back and see you all whenever we get a break."

"That would be nice," Ruby said as she and Yang walked with Summer to a table as the other club goers returned to their normal routine.

"Hey Summer," Scooter said as the three sat down at the table with him.

"Oh I'll call Dad let him know you're here for a bit," Ruby said. She then headed out to where she could make a call without the droning of a hundred conversation in the background.

"Well," Yang asked, "How is it going with the other us?"

"Not bad," Summer said, "Lao still goes by Tai and Weiss is the younger of the sisters but so far nothing to different. We already met Cinder once."

"On the rooftop," Yang asked.

"Yes," Summer confirmed, "You would have loved to have seen Ruby in that moment, standing there with that Bullhead hovering in front of her and all she was thinking about was how to take it down... There is still a good bit of Lao in her too."

"Oh I know," Yang said with a laugh, "You've been gone for three days for us here, how long has it been for you?"

"You're all about to go to the Forever Fall forest for the first time," Summer said.

"Wow time is moving faster for you then," Yang said as Junior came over.

"Summer, always a pleasure, considering you don't usually break my place," Junior said.

"And yet you still married my daughter who seems to break it quite often," Summer said as she pulled Junior and Scooter closer to her, "My daughter's boys... I couldn't really have asked for better men for them."

"Aw thanks Mom," Yang said as she watched with amusement as Junior tried to politely disengage from the hug.

"Alright Dad is on his way," Ruby said as she zipped in beside Scooter and Junior freed himself.

"Barry and Elisa would love to be here," Junior said, "But they are already asleep, it is one in the morning after all."

"Well look who came by for a visit," Blake said as she and Weiss came over. "Care to hear what we've found regarding Tetra's Magog?"

"I probably won't be of much help but why not," Summer said as Diablo and K left the club, "I have some time to kill until D gets back."

"Yeah what have you found," Yang asked.

"The demon that we took out at the manufacturing plant was just an underling," Weiss said, "But K managed to trace the lingering effects of it's power and found that there are three others operating somewhere on Remnant. Thanks to Warren we also know that the three remaining demons are blocking us from tracking the real Magog, or technically any demons that are higher in ranking than these three."

"Uh why can't we ever just get to go right to the bad guys," Ruby asked.

"Probably because that would be to easy," Scooter said, "Whatever this Magog's plans are they seem to be working at a very long play. We may not really see them for what they are for a while yet."

"Just like Cinder did," Yang stated. "Uh I hate these shadow games."

"Which is why Weiss and I are doing most of the research," Blake said, "We're both very good at it and find it exciting."

"Speaking of that," Ruby said, "I know you two wouldn't be over here unless you found something. **Sooo** what is it?"

"The location of the next demon," Weiss stated. Yang perked up at that.

"Alright now that I like," Yang said, "Where is it?"

Weiss and Blake looked between each other before Blake spoke. "It's in old Mantle..."

"The ruins," Summer asked.

"Somewhere in that old kingdom yes," Weiss said.

"That would take forever to cover even on dragon back," Scooter said, "Atlas is big enough and Mantle is much larger."

"I hate to suggest this," Summer said, "But Raven has probably been across most all of the world with her Semblance. She may know where your demon is."

"Okay but we have no reliable way to get a hold of her," Yang said as she repressed the anger that talking about her birth mother would always bring up.

"She always was a loner," Summer said, "But Qrow can get in touch with her, I know he can."

"You know or you suspect," Ruby asked.

"Well it is a suspicion, yes," Summer admitted, "But Raven always seems to show up when Qrow needs her. They are siblings after all. Just like you and Yang I am certain that they can get in touch with each other."

"Do you have time to help then," Yang asked.

"I can make time to help," Summer said. "Where would Qrow be?"

"Usually here," Ruby said, "You know how he is..."

"Looking for us," Qrow asked as he, Raven and Lao walked in. "We picked up this guy on the way in, you know I think he might be okay."

"Ha, then you have had more than I thought," Lao said as he came over and hugged Summer.

"Raven," Yang stated.

"Yang," Raven replied.

"If you knew to come here then you know why we need you," Yang said as she stood up and walked to Raven. Yang's eyes were their angry red color, as they usually were when dealing with Raven. Yang closed her eyes and focused on the task at hand. When Yang looked back at the waiting Raven it was with lilac eyes. "Will you help us find these demons?"

"Yang," Raven said, "Of course I will." With that Raven slashed open a portal causing the local patrons to stir but at this point none of them were impressed and they went back to their drinks.

"Honey I can't follow you in there," Junior said, "Not right now. Until Tetra is dealt with one of us needs to stick around to help the kids."

"Don't worry we will be back soon," Yang said as RWBY and STRQ (pronounced Stark) got ready to go.

"Hey you aren't going anywhere without us," Rachel said as she and Chloe ran over from the back of the club. "Max and Warren are staying here to give us updated directions once we clear up the interference."

"Sounds good," Ruby said, "Okay team let's do this."

"Yeah whoo," Scooter yelled as he ran into the portal.

"Is he always that excitable," Chloe asked.

"Yes," Yang answered along with the rest of the party that knew Scooter fairly well.

"It's good to have the old team back together again," Lao said as they went through the portal and emerged in Raven's dimension, "Almost makes me want to go back to Tai."

"What made you change your name anyway," Chloe asked.

"Well after Raven there left me and then Summer dying and with the girls off at Beacon, I was no longer as motivated as I used to be," Lao said, "So I changed my name from Supreme Fire Dragon to Elder Dragon, since I was acting more like an old man."

"But now that we're all back you've certainly perked up," Yang said.

"Brother and I won't be sticking around much you know," Raven said as she opened another portal. "But we might stay in touch this time."

"Well I'd like it if you did," Summer said.

"Yeah we all would," Ruby said.

"Would you," Raven asked as she looked at Yang.

"I think you two need to have a talk," Qrow said, "Why don't we meet you on the other side of the portal?" Everyone looked between each other before they went through the portal, leaving Raven and Yang alone.

"Well here we are again," Raven said, "Just you and me, like in your dreams."

Yang just looked at Raven for a moment before she asked one question. "Why," Yang asked, "Why did you leave me, leave us?" It wasn't hateful, wasn't pleading just stated, as if it was fate itself that was asking Raven to account for her actions.

"Yang," Raven said then stopped and in a softer tone, "Yang, darling, to answer that would be to nullify the very reason I left... but, know that I left to protect you and your father. I love you Yang, I always will you were and **are** the best thing to ever happen to me. If your hate is the price I pay for keeping you safe then so be it."

 _"Would she really go through all this just to keep me safe,"_ Yang asked herself, _"I... well I have for Barry and Elisa so why wouldn't Raven do the same for me."_ When Yang looked up Raven was still standing there by the portal waiting for her. _"She isn't my Mom, Summer has that spot but, Raven could be a friend... a very close friend."_

Yang walked over to Raven and hugged her. Raven was caught by surprise but quickly embraced Yang while saying, "Thank you Yang, I know I will never replace Summer and I don't intend to but I can't tell you how much it means that we are not enemies."

"What am I supposed to do hate you for protecting me," Yang asked with a laugh, "We can be friends but you're right Summer is Mom to me."

"Well then friend," Raven said as she waved towards the portal, "Shall we?"

"Why not," Yang said as she walked through. On the other side was a frozen desert and a lot of questioning faces.

"Yang where is Raven," Summer asked.

"She was right behind me," Yang said as she looked to see that Raven had not followed her.

"What did you," Rachel started as Raven came through the portal with her Grimm mask on.

"Okay let's go find us a demon," Raven stated.

Yang saw Qrow visibly perk up and nod at her. Yang nodded back and Qrow smiled. "Right so where is this demon then," Qrow asked.

"About a half mile … this way," Rachel said as she trudged off through the sand and twilight as she followed a device that she had.

"What does that thing do," Yang asked.

"It's like your Scrolls but more specific to just Rewind Inc," Chloe said as Rachel motioned for Yang to hush. "We use them to communicate and right now Warren is streaming the position of the one demon we think we can track to Rachel."

"Oh," Yang said as she fell back to walk beside Blake.

"So you and Raven are good now," Blake asked after a bit.

"Yeah we're cool," Yang said.

"You know, I've known you for five years now, you're my best friend and I am still amazed at how you can just let so much anger and animosity go like that," Blake said.

"What do I gain by holding on to it," Yang said with a quiet laugh, "Raven isn't Mom like Summer is but she certainly has proven that she cares for Ruby, Dad, Mom, Qrow and me to be part of the family."

"Guys we may have a problem," Rachel said from the front of the group, "The demon should be here but I don't see it, or anything that it might be here to guard."

"Underground then probably," Summer said.

"No... I don't think Warren and Max would be that easily fooled," Chloe said, "It is here." As she said this walls of spikes rose out of the ground ringing the group into a large arena style section of the frozen ground. Near the center of this arena rose a massive creature that seemed to be made or pure black stone. It had eyes of blazing fire circling it's head and on it's arms and down it's long tail. It's four legs were long and spindly with stabbing points on the ends of them. It's torso was coiled like a serpents and it had several arms with claws like a centipede. It's head had no mouth or nose but it's shape was of a spear tip and based on the way it scored the ground as it drug it's 'nose' across it the point was very sharp.

"What is that thing even made of," Yang asked.

"It's a carbon metallic composite," Scooter said, "Very resilient and capable of being honed to an edge that can slice through just about any other metal."

"You know you are a lot more useful than you look," Chloe said as the group fanned out to encircle the demon.

"Thanks," Scooter said, "I think?"

Yang ended up beside Summer and Blake as the group ringed the demon. The demon seemed to be content to wait and let them make the first move. Against any normal group of fighters that might have worked but, against RWBY, STRQ, and associated peoples... a bad decision on the demons part.

"Bumblebee," Ruby yelled as she and Weiss started their attack. Blake threw Yang Gambol Shroud and Yang grabbed it, allowing Blake to throw her toward the demon's head. Qrow and Raven had charged in and were holding the demons attention as Weiss launched Ruby into the air with a glyph. Ruby and Yang met in the air and Yang threw Ruby down toward the demon's head. Scooter had digi-structed his armored suit and was trading blows with several of the demons arms as Summer and Lao kept it's legs busy. Ruby came smashing down onto the demon, cleaving it in two as she passed through it to land on the back of a large Doe which carried Ruby out of the way of the collapsing demon corpse. Yang was then suddenly caught up in a whirlwind and lowered to the ground. Chloe reformed from the tornado and the Doe morphed into Rachel once Ruby got off.

"Thanks you guys," Yang said, "We could have stuck the landings but it's always nice to have someone to catch you."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed.

"Hey you scratch our back we catch yours," Rachel said.

"That was it," Qrow asked, "I was hoping for something more... I don't know impressive looking?"

"Well now that the demons know we are on to them we can expect more resistance," Weiss said, "Next time I bet it will be a harder fight."

"Great," Summer said as she brought out her Scroll, "Diablo's back and ready to return. How log until you all know where the next demon is?"

"Depends," Rachel said, "If Warren and Max can get a lock quickly maybe a couple of days, if not maybe a week."

"They will get it done," Chloe said.

"Mom are you going to come back for the next demon," Ruby asked.

"I certainly will try," Summer said, "You just let me know."

"We will mom," Yang said as Raven opened a portal back to the club, "I'm glad you are able to come visit."

"We all are," Raven added, "It's nice to have our leader back."

"Hey mom," Yang said as everyone returned to the club via Raven's portal. "Stay safe, please."

"I can't promise you that," Summer said, "After all I am looking out for you and Ruby... It's so odd. I have two families that are the same family but with minor differences. You two are exactly the same just younger."

"Yeah I remember when we first got to Beacon," Ruby said, "That was amazing."

"Summer we need to go," Diablo stated as he walked up to her.

"We'll see you around for the next demon right," Junior asked as he came over to the now dispersing group of friends.

"You will," Summer said as she got on Diablo's back and a portal opened that showed Moroni and Neo sitting in a dorm and playing cards. Yang smiled, the image reminded her of RWBY back at beacon but this team was something so much more and they were protecting RWBY, that version of them anyways, from ending up like Shade's Remnant.

Yang sighed as Summer and Diablo disappeared and the portal closed. She leaned into Junior and he put an arm around her shoulders. Yang was content, for the first time in a while. Well she was until Blake poked her arm.

"Yang," Blake said as she read her scroll, "Sun says Midnight has tore up the house... can he and I..."

"Yes you can stay at our place until you get the house cleaned up," Yang said with a laugh, "What did he do this time?"

"He was apparently clawing the curtains and took a wall out," Blake said as her face turned into a scowl. "I tell you some days..."

"And to think you were afraid of Zwei when you first met him," Yang said, "Come on partner, let's go get you and Sun settled in, it sounds like you could be with us for a while."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Who Guards the Guardians?

Character Sgt Johnson

"Chief," Johnson called into the dark room at the center of a Forerunner structure on Harvest. "Chief, Arbiter, are you two here?" Johnson had returned with Cortana, the Spartans of Blue team and Cassius and his team of Elites.

"Chief come on it's us," Fredrick called into the darkness from Johnson's left.

"Over here," Arbiter said as the Elite's armored form materialized out from the shadows around one of the server rows. "We shut down the power here to conserve the energy in this place so Cortana could take a look at some of the data about the Guardians that this place has."

"So you're the Arbiter," Kelly asked, "I thought you would be bigger..."

"Ha and you didn't think I would be a Flood," Johnson said as Cortana walked past him to see what the Arbiter had for her to sift through. "Come on let's go see what all this is about."

"This place is extraordinary," Cassius said, "I and my team will head back to the surface to start cataloging this ruin."

"You guys be careful," Linda said, "For elites you are not half bad."

"That's the nicest thing you've said to us," Cassius remarked, "I'll take it as a compliment."

"Johnson," Chief greeted as he floated over to him, "Kelly, Fredric, It's good to see you again. Good work Linda."

"You know me Chief," Linda said, "I always get my marks."

"You look different," Kelly remarked, "You look more like Cortana in her metal body than a human in a suit and I don't recall any variant of armor that lets you fly."

"It's a part of this place," Chief said, "We've been digging around in the files here and I've learned a bit more about my Forerunner powers."

"So that is true then," Fredrick asked, "Cortana said you were Forerunner but seeing you now I actually believe it."

"Yeah a lot has happened since we've been gone," Johnson said, "And now we've got these Guardian things that Chief is certain will cause destruction on a galactic scale."

"And he'd be right," Cortana said as she walked back over to them, "What you have discovered here is not a server room but, a connection to a server of some sort."

"A connection, so the server is off site," Kelly asked.

"You could say that yes," Cortana said, "Like on another planet entirely off site."

"Okay so do you know where it is," Johnson asked.

"All I have is a name," Cortana said, "It translates to Genesis. I do know that the Guardians are all recalled to Genesis before full reactivation. So we find a Guardian we can ride it to Genesis."

"Then we find a Guardian," Chief said, "Did you come across any location for them?"

"I did indeed," Cortana said, "One of them is on Sanghelios."

"I believe I know what you are talking about then," Arbiter said, "There is an ancient temple that resides above some ruins which stretch underground for miles. If you are going to find a Guardian on my world that is where you should look."

"Well sounds like we need to get a move on then," Johnson said, "If we can't learn anymore from here then we need to get to this Guardian."

"Once we are at the Guardian how do we activate it," Linda asked which caused everyone to go silent for a bit.

"I could access it's commands from the Domain," Cortana said, "That is the server that is on Genesis but to do that I would have to disband this body and travel through the remote connection to it's home."

"No," Chief said, "We will find another way. Once we are at the Guardian, between you and me we can get it moving or at least get the coordinates for Genesis."

"Yeah it's to dangerous to let you go off like that," Johnson said, "Besides you wouldn't know when to activate the Guardian if you are not with us."

"We may not have the time for you to figure out how to activate the Guardians," Linda said. "I've been getting reports that colonies are disappearing. What if some of the Guardians are already being activated?"

"Then that is all the more reason to head to Sanghelios quickly," Johnson said, "Cortana we need to be flying again."

"If we are heading to Sanghelios then everyone head up to the surface and get in," Cortana said, "I'll meet you in the ACU." With that Cortana dispersed her physical form and returned to her ACU.

"And you married her," Fredric asked.

"So," John replied.

"Yeah you're definitely the craziest of us," Kelly said as Blue Team headed back out. Johnson and Arbiter followed as did Cassius and his team.

"A moment Sergeant," Arbiter said as they walked back out of the center of the structure.

"Sure what's on your mind," Johnson asked.

"These Guardians," Arbiter stated, "Cortana said that all Guardians are recalled to Genesis before full reactivation."

"Uh huh," Johnson said.

"If just them being recalled wipes out a colony what will they be capable of once they are fully active," Arbiter asked.

"I imagine something similar to the Halo rings only more controlled," Johnson said, "This is a Forerunner super weapon after all."

"How was all of this created so long ago and yet it still seems to come back to haunt us now," Arbiter remarked, "No matter we will stop these Guardians."

"Hey come on you two," Linda called back to Johnson and Arbiter. The group had arrived at Cortana's ACU and were waiting for Johnson and Thel to catch up.

"Yeah well you're not inside yet," Johnson said as he grabbed Arbiter in one of his tentacle arms and jumped to the head. "Now who's slowing us down?"

"Don't do that again," Arbiter said as he went inside.

"What I saved us some time didn't I," Johnson replied as he followed Arbiter in and the others rode up on the gravity lift.

"Okay so if we're heading to Sanghelios I'll need to get us passage on another ship, the one we used to get Fredrick and Kelly disembarked an hour ago." Cortana said as she warped about the control room pulling data about as she went. "Hmm it looks like there is a Dreadnought in port... The Authority. We should be able to fit into one of it's hangars.

"The Authority," Cassius asked, "I know that ship. It's special operations. It was the one that dropped my team and I off."

"Anything special about it," John asked.

"It is run by an advanced AI," Arbiter said, "It was our solution to Cortana."

"Aw how sweet," Cortana said with a smirk, "I really did throw you all for a loop didn't I?"

"Well you did break up the Covenant," Johnson said, "It only makes sense that the Elites would try and come up with an answer for our technology."

"Last I heard The Authority was supposed to be back on Sanghelios for maintenance," Cassius said, "What is it doing out here again so soon?"

Everyone looked between each other at that then Arbiter spoke, "Cortana can you pull up The Authority's docking records?"

"Done," Cortana said as the ship's logs were displayed on the screens around the control room. Johnson instantly saw something that was off, everything in the records was in Forerunner Symbols.

"That's not right," Linda remarked, "The Covenant revered the Forerunner sure but they didn't use their language."

"This … these logs say The Authority was at Genesis, warped there by the slip-space drive of a Guardian," Cortana said, "If I can get access to that ship we can go right to Genesis. Perhaps stop the remaining Guardians from taking off at all."

"Send out a hail to The Authority," Arbiter said, "Tell them I am requesting to come aboard."

"Done," Cortana said, "Let's see what they say."

The response was a garbled static screaming, it sounded like the Prometheans. Johnson checked his shotgun before saying, "Arbiter it looks like we have a ship to recapture."

"Get us to that ship," Arbiter said.

"Hold onto something," Cortana said as she took off in a burst of speed. Johnson grabbed a hold of the wall to keep from being thrown into Chief during the violent take off. "Alert! The Authority is attempting to take off, this is going to be close."

Johnson rolled his eyes stating, "When isn't it?"

"Ha just like old times eh Chief," Fredrick said as the Authority came into view over the horizon.

"Yeah it is," Chief stated, "Cortana open the door."

"Chief you are not going to," Johnson said but as Blue team lined up at the opened door Johnson knew he was going to jump. Cortana flew above The Authority and did a barrel roll to let Blue team jump out and onto the ship's hull. Johnson jumped out with them and grabbed an extra sniper rifle on the way out. _"I really got to teach that boy not to jump,"_ Johnson thought as he flipped over and landed beside Chief.

"Cortana trail us as best you can," Chief said as they warped through slip-space.

"Sgt. nice of you to join us," Fredrick said as he clapped Johnson on the back. "Kelly how long till we have an entrance?" An explosion going off indicated that Kelly was done with their entrance.

"You all just have to jump don't you," Johnson asked.

"You didn't have to come," John said.

"Like I'd miss this," Johnson replied with a laugh as he dropped through the opening in the ship.

"They jumped into empty space," Linda said as she looked up from her wrist mounted nav-tool.

Inside the ship all the lights were off and even the vital support systems were offline. The five were in a hangar which their flashlights soon revealed to be completely empty.

"Cortana what was supposed to be in here," Chief asked as the five spread out through the hangar.

"Yeah there looks like there was enough room in here for several Wraiths and accompanying Ghosts," Johnson said, "Where did it all go?"

"Good call," John said, "Cortana confirmed there were at least two Wraith squads in this ship. Wherever they are now we can be sure they are not here."

"There are no life forms on this ship either," Kelly said. "Just..."

"Prometheans," Johnson said as drew his shotgun. "We've got to get control of this ship so Cortana can get on board."

"The bridge then," Fredrick said, "But this ship isn't laid out like a normal Covenant vessel."

"Tana," John asked via radio. "Okay I've got it, follow me and keep your guns up." Chief headed over to a maintenance door and pried it open. The team followed him inside with Johnson taking the back of the line. Inside there was only room for one person at a time so the five had to navigate slowly through the damaged interior.

"This ship is a wreck," Kelly remarked.

"Not a wreck," Linda said, "sabotaged. This damage was done to anything that had to do with the electrics. Access panels smashed, wires ripped out of the walls, even the floor has been ripped up where there should be wires."

"The Elites that crewed this vessel were trying to stop the Prometheans," Chief said. "Destroying the electrical paths would hamper their movements."

"Wouldn't we have seen Prometheans by now if they were here," Johnson asked.

"We should have yes," John replied as he pushed aside a beam that was blocking their way forward. The floor rocked as the beam broke off and clattered to the ground. Blue Team jumped forward as the walk way collapsed behind them and Johnson jumped backwards but in the confined space there was not enough space for him to avoid falling down to the lower decks of the ship.

"Johnson," John called down from up above as Johnson picked himself up.

"Yeah Chief," Johnson replied, "You go on ahead I'll find a way to you." Johnson looked around and saw that the damage in this part of the ship was far less evident than where they had just been. "Besides it looks less busted up down here maybe I can find out what this is all about. Do your radios work in here?"

"Rodger that," Fredrick's voice came through Johnson's earpiece. "We'll keep in touch."

"Understood," Johnson said as he started looking around in the lower deck. Johnson began to notice a pattern to the damage in the ship. Not only was it on the electrical systems but it seemed to be worse on the outer edges of the ship. The further in he ventured the more pristine the condition of the ship became. _"This is nuts,"_ Johnson thought with some amusement as he entered a room with a holographic table in the center of it. The table and everything in the room surprisingly still worked. _"It's a point of origin for the ship being not damaged. Like a reverse bomb."_ "Chief Ifound something here, a working room, holo-table, lights, everything."  
"Check it out," John said, "We're almost to the control center. We may need to rout power from there if the control center is offline."

"I'll look around and see what I can find," Johnson said as he walked around the table and looked over the graphics on it. Suddenly all the light in the room dimmed and on the table an image of an Elite rose up. Johnson took a step back at first before muttering, "Well well now what do we have here?"

"Language, Sangheili. Language, Human. … Language, all." The Elite spoke. "Species, unknown. Status, potential threat... are you here to destroy me?"

"You must be that AI that Arbiter mentioned," Johnson said to the hologram.

"Correct, I am project ID number 23576412, classification, Glory," the AI replied, "Arbiter sent you?"

"Not precisely," Johnson said, "He's with some of my friends that are trying to board this ship but it keeps jumping through slip-space and they can't get in."

"Yes the other one has taken control of the ship," AI Glory said, "I am restrained to this room due to his firewalls."

"Other one," Johnson asked, "the Prometheans?"

"Yes but he is just one," Glory replied, "Guardian Warden. Warning he has activated... the bridge is in trouble if we do not stop him from draining even more energy."

"Is there some way I can take you with me," Johnson asked.

"Carrying device is plugged into the table," Glory said, "I shall place myself in storage so you may take me with you and I may guide you to the bridge." Glory flickered out and a sphere in the center of the table lit up with the same red light that the AI had projected himself with. Johnson picked up the orb and heard Glory's thoughts in his head.

 _"Take door 3A then left you will find an incline that will take you to the bridge,"_ Glory thought to Johnson. Johnson shook his head at the odd feeling of having someone elses thoughts in his brain but quickly followed the instructions. The incline was a spiral ramp that went up through the middle of the ship. Johnson sighed and started up. _"Advisement, something is battling Guardian Warden with equal strength please avoid getting crushed between their powers."_

"Thanks for the heads up, that has to be Chief,"Johnson said as he arrived at the door to the bridge. He grabbed it and slid it open to reveal that a massive warrior like construct was looming over Chief who was in a contest of strength with it. The rest of Blue team were floating helplessly around the room, suspended by the Warden as it battled with Chief. Johnson saw a spot on the Warden's back that was not armored and quickly put a clip of sniper rifle ammo into it. The Warden howled as it dissolved and Blue team dropped to the ground.

"Johnson," Chief stated as he straightened up.

"You're welcome," Johnson said as he held out the orb with Glory in it, "I got you a present."

Chief took the orb and looked at Johnson, "The AI of the ship?"

"Yeah," Johnson said, "Let him back into his home will you maybe we can get underway once he has control again."

Character Storm

Storm and Blitz were waiting for Bad Company to join them on the Ark. The mates were sitting atop a cliff with a water fall off to their left and looking out over the mountains where K and the Primes had their final confrontation.

"You know how to pick beautiful spots," Blitz remarked.

"You know how to appreciate them," Storm said as she looked over to Blitz. He looked over to her and their eyes met. Storm savored the moment as no one other than Blitz could look her directly in the eyes due to her time-mind.

"Hey you guys whats up," Haggard exclaimed as he and Bad Co came in on parachutes from Flynn's chopper.

"Looks like you four are at the moment," Blitz said with a laugh.

"What do you know rock head has some quip after all," Redford said as BC landed.

"And you all must have been spending to much time with Ray," Storm said with a smile.

"What he's a cool guy to hang around with," Preston said.

"That he is," Storm agreed, "Haggard do you remember when I told you that K would have to find himself?"

"Yeah that was at Krista and Geysers wedding right," Haggard said.

"Correct," Storm said, "It's time he found himself."

"Okay... what does that have to do with us," Sweetwater asked.

"Simple," Storm said, "You four are the catalyst. While K has renewed his faith and has grown to become more of a leader to DC than ever before. It is not who he is. K is and always has been a father before anything else. Leading DC has taken all of his time, now though we have some who are more than ready to lead DC."

"Who," Haggard asked.

"RWBY," Storm replied, "Even K has not led DC alone, he has C and Doug and RWBY will still have Doug. They are already doing what K does, hunting down the demons and striking them from creation all that we need to do is basically make them realize that they are doing what K already does. Then K will resort to the only thing he knows... being himself again and not the constantly aloof leader that he has been."

"Let me get this straight. You want us to convince a group of girls in their early to mid twenties that they should run an inter-dimensional organization," Redford asked.

"She's not asking Red," Haggard said, "This is Storm remember, she only tells."

"Well great," Sweets stated, "You know since you are getting us into this you might as well help right?"

"That is precisely what we plan to do," Blitz stated as he stood up. "get on and let's go meet with RWBY."

"No," Haggard said as he stared at Storm. Oddly Storm felt as if the renegade demolitions man was drilling down into her eyes. "You told only me all those years ago about K's nature. It's time you and me sorted it out. No need to get them involved. Because if I know K, and I think I do. A change in his nature does not come without violence, even if it is unintended."

Storm actually backed up from Haggard as she realized he was indeed drilling down into her eyes, like he was searching for something in their depths. "I would prefer it that way myself," Storm said, "But they won't allow it."

"Like Hell they won't," Haggard said, "You've been seeing the future for over twenty years. Now I'm going to change it. Take me to RWBY and to K."

"Storm," Blitz stated.

"No, it's fine," Storm said as she realized that Haggard was indeed changing time as she knew it right in front of her. "You stay with the rest of BC we'll be back soon."

"Hags be careful," Sweetwater said, "We'll wait here but call us if you need us okay?"

"Can do Sweets," Haggard said as he climbed onto Storm's back. "Lets go."

Storm took off and headed to one of the teleporters that would take them to Remnant. "Haggard," Storm said as they flew, "what you're doing is changing time..."

"Yeah well last I checked that's how DC gets stuff done," Haggard said as he lounged back between Storm's wings. "Heh that or a humongous explosion!" Haggard flailed his arm out to expound on the explosions part and almost fell off. Storm reached back and steadied him with her snout.

"You are something else you know that," Storm said irritably. "Messing with time, being reckless, you're almost fifty! As a human you should have moved past that point by now."

Haggard got his grip on her back again and just nodded. He didn't speak again until they touched down at the teleporter. "You know what makes people human is their lifespans," Haggard remarked as they waited for Doug to calibrate the teleporter. "With immortality we've all changed but maybe not matured much. Like your kind. I'm only fifty, you're over a hundred and you are still young by your standards. But even the dragons of DC will come to a point where their natural lifespan has run out and they are still going... what will any of us be like at that point I wonder?"

Storm was surprised by Haggard yet again by his depth of thought. Which was in itself surprising that she could be surprised anymore. Then again Haggard was altering time with each passing second so Storm had no clear idea of what would happen next. _"Of course I knew that Haggs would be...disruptive to things when I picked him so many years ago. I guess this is where my faith gets tested..."_ Storm thought as she formulated a reply to Haggard's statement. "I'm not sure Haggs... I really am not sure. I don't want to look that far ahead to find out either."

"Probably for the best then," Haggard said as the teleporter fired up. "Man these things always make me tingly." He stepped through and Storm followed him. On the other side they had arrived in the backroom of Marco's expanded Smithy. It had now grown to where it took up half of the park and the teleporter was used to transport goods and materials back and forth but it also worked to get Storm and Haggs closer to RWBY than if they were to arrive in the Atlas teleporter.

"Hmm seems no one is in right now," Storm remarked.

"Uh huh yep," Haggs said as he shook off the tingles from the teleporter. "Ah that tickles so bad... Okay I'm good lets go find RWBY. Where do you think they are?"

Storm just smiled as Marco silently came up behind Haggs. _"at least this part is going as expected..."_

"I can take you to RWBY," Marco rumbled as the smith stretched his back.

"Whoa gah... don't do that," Haggard said as he jumped around the room like a scared monkey. "How is someone as big as you that quiet anyways?"

"Long time spent hiding for my life mostly," Marco replied with a wink as Storm suppressed a few quite chuckles.

"You knew about that didn't you," Haggard said as he looked at Storm.

"I did and I'd say I'm sorry but if I was I wouldn't have let it happen in the first place," Storm said, "That little chicken dance is just so funny."

"Oh ha ha," Haggard said, "Okay I'll admit it was a little funny. Marco you said you know where RWBY is?"

"Yup just down at Club RWBY," Marco said, "I figured your seer would know that though."

"It seems there is a lot more that I don't know than what I do," Storm said, "At least with Haggard around that is."

"Thanks for the tip," Haggard said as he and Storm made their way out of the smithy and into the park. "Well Club RWBY, there's a dragon sized entrance on top isn't there?"

"That there is," Storm said as she stretched out a leg so Haggard could climb up onto her back. Once he had a hold Storm took off and headed into the city. She spotted the club easily enough as it was the only building with a massive dome shield generator on top of it and SAM turrets all around. Storm rolled her eyes at the sight thinking, _"Cortana can be so gaudy with her decorations sometimes..."_ Storm came in for a landing via the roof entrance and found herself in the middle of a knock down drag out brawl between Mephisto and Qrow. _"Oookay... this was not something I saw before..."_ Storm thought. Part of her knew that they should find RWBY as fast as possible but Storm was also captivated by on of the few events that she had not previewed via her Seer ability.

"Is that all you've got," Qrow called to Mephisto who had just unleashed a string of slashes with his whip-arms. "Come on my Nieces hit harder than you."

"Well that's true," Melanie added from the sidelines. All around the dance floor turned fighting arena were the patrons that were cheering on their favored fighter. Mephisto seemed to be the crowd favorite.

"Ah that guys is a pushover," Haggs remarked as he slid off of Storm's back, "back when DC was just a few of us we beat him by pushing him around."

"On Serra right," Storm said as she watched Qrow blast away a frozen orb from Mephisto with a shotgun type attachment which was hidden under his Scythe blade.

"Yup," Haggard said, "Oh that's clever." Qrow had coxed Mephisto into lashing out again with his arms only to slice them off at the shoulder as the nimble Qrow jumped to Mephisto's shoulders and transformed his scythe into a large sword and put it to Mephisto's neck.

"What are you going to do now," Mephisto asked, "Slice my neck... oh wait I don't." He was cut off as Qrow rapped his jaw with his sword causing Mephisto to howl.

"No but I can do that all day," Qrow said. "Seems painful enough." Qrow was cut off as shards of ice started raining from the ceiling, causing him to jump off of Mephisto and out of the way.

"Boys," Storm interjected bringing the fight to a halt.

"Storm," Mephisto acknowledged, "and Haggard."

"Oh come on you are not still sore from when I blasted you are you," Haggard asked with a laugh.

"Hey DC what brings more of you to my city," Qrow asked.

"RWBY actually," Storm said, "We want them to take up command of Dragon Company." At that all conversation in the club ceased. It was quite as a grave until Qrow laughed.

"Ha ha ha," Qrow laughed, "So DC finally realizes their best members huh?"

"K has known about them for a while actually," Haggard said, "Ruby herself just didn't feel comfortable taking over when she first met us all."

Qrow stopped chuckling at that and looked at Haggard, "Wait you want just my niece to run DC?"

"No we want team RWBY to guide DC," Storm said, "K wanted Ruby Rose to run it. Kalathanon has always looked at DC as having him, a sole person, as it's leader. He's wrong though, without Celantra or Doug or Spyro, Jackson, Haggard, John Cortana, Fenix, Fiona, Diablo, Ignitus, Tyreal... DC is a myriad of leaders that all followed K's lead when he made specific decisions. We want team RWBY to lead DC because they are not that... they are unified in purpose but each have a different way they would prefer to use to accomplish that goal. United by love and friendship but with very different personalities and experiences. They embody everything that DC is in their one team."

"K's no fool he wouldn't have chosen Ruby Rose if he didn't think her capable," Mephisto said, "Why does your vision say otherwise Seer?"

"Because when K asked Ruby all he was basing his offer on was her soul," Storm said.

"Her soul," Qrow repeated as his sword slowly began to turn into the scythe, "Her Soul? Tell me this Seer. Did he know?"

Qrow's question was vague but Storm knew that he was asking about Summer Rose's death. "No K did not know... he didn't put those pieces together until he had been on Remnant for some time," Storm replied. This seemed to make up Qrow's mind and he collapsed his weapon and put it on his back.

"Well big guy guess we'll have to continue this some other time," Qrow said to Mephisto, "I'm going to go get my Nieces a new job."

"Ha ha of course you will," Mephisto said, "I'll be waiting."

"Oh come on we had a good round of betting going on this round," Miltia said.

"Well give it to big guy there," Qrow said, "It's the only time he will win against me."

"Qrow, stop being antagonistic and go get RWBY from the back for us please," Storm said.

Qrow smirked and walked into the back as the patrons exchanged money... and words. Over the 'results' of the match.

"You always stir up trouble you know," Melanie said as she joined her sister at the bar.

"It's more like trouble is always being stirred up and we like being there when it happens," Haggs said.

"Hey you called," Ruby greeted as she and RWBY came out from the back of the club and over to the bar. Qrow followed them over and took a seat at the end of the counter.

"Yeah we did," Haggard said, "We want your help to help K."

"K needs help," Weiss asked, "I find that hard to believe... I mean we've all seen what he can do."

"What does he need help with," Blake asked.

"Himself," Storm replied. "K is leading DC because he believes he is the only one who is willing and able to do so... and as of this moment he is correct. However there is a team that is capable of leading Dragon Company. The question we have come here to resolve is are you all willing to do so?"

"This again," Ruby asked with a sigh, "K already asked me and I said no, I'm just not old enough to lead people as experienced as all of you."

"They are not asking you Ruby and I don't think it's K that is asking this time," Yang said, "You're asking us, Team RWBY to lead Dragon Company. Why?"

"Because while K makes a good leader for getting everyone to work towards the same goal. He is not open to sharing that goal with others or considering multiple goals," Haggard said. "Don't get me wrong he's a great guy really. I mean I've know him since DC started but, there have been times when we could have done with some insight into what he was planning, how he was going to accomplish it not just instruct as we go like he loves to do."

"While most of us in DC are indeed older than you all DC has only been together for on average ten years when you even the time out over the members that are in it." Storm continued, "Even the Core, Haggs, myself, those who started DC have only know each other for at the most thirty years. For a good portion of that time K was not really leading us either, Doug handled most of it and he will support you four just as much as he supported us and K."

"But why us," Ruby asked, "There are many other teams you could ask, Delta, STRQ, the Prime Council... why us?"

"Because you don't just know how to work as a team you know how to get teams to work as a team and how to use everyone's skills in the manner that best suits them," Haggard said, "You know that there is more than one way to achieve your goals and you're not quick to shed blood. Look at Roman, Emerald, Mercury, Cinder, Neo, Adam, the White Fang... look how you've turned your enemies, be they a person or an organization, into your friends and allies. You still have the drive to do that... K lost that drive when he got Lucifer and the other Wardens back. You are what Dragon Company needs now and I think you're the only team K would allow to take the position."

Ruby worriedly looked at Yang, Blake and Weiss. Yang looked undecided, Blake looked thoughtful and Weiss, Weiss was smiling. "Come on Ruby, I know you've always wanted to be able to save the world... With DC at your back you could, not just this one but all of them."

"We could bring equality through understanding to every race," Blake added.

"How better to protect our DC family than by leading them eh sis," Yang said as she smiled.

Storm looked at Ruby who still was obviously thinking it over in her mind. She looked up and smiled, "K gave us the complete tale of the Cross Bearer... I can never repay him for that but I most certainly will try. He was here about an hour or two ago so you just missed him..."

"Not to worry Ruby," Storm said, "Seer remember? K is at Beacon with Ozpin and Ironwood trying to convince them of his next targeted demon... A more fitting place for you all to take command I can not think of."

Character Kalathanon

K was getting a little, tiny, bit annoyed with Ozpin and Ironwood. The two were normally easy to convince about his ideas but this time the two old friends had joined up against him. K never liked it when people disagreed with him.

"No, you are not going to tear through one of the most dependable companies on remnant to find one demon," Ironwood said, "The Guild has it's issues but without them and their infrastructure all the kingdoms would be hurting to supply their people with weapons and tools."

"And if you let them continue to secretively build an arm for this Magog then we will all be in trouble anyways," K said. _"C you may want to get over here, I'm loosing my patience here..."_ K's thought was cut off as Storm flew into the office with RWBY, Qrow and Haggard on her back.

"Well it seems we have some unexpected guests," Ozpin said with a sigh, "Let us attend to them and return to this unpleasantness later."

"Certainly," K said. It always cheered him up to see RWBY and members of his original DC team. Storm however was another matter. K never knew exactly what she had in mind and, while he only admitted this to C, Storm was one person who he wouldn't want on his bad side... or any of RWBY for that matter, but Storm was more aggressive when pursuing her time-line agendas than RWBY. "What brings you all here my friends?"

"What always brings us to you K," Haggs said with a laugh, "You do."

K shared a chuckle at Haggs reference... _"I was the reason DC got together in the first place... well me, Adam, and a very large explosion.."_

"Care to elaborate," Ironwood asked.

"Right," Ruby said, "K do you remember when you offered to let me lead Dragon Company?"

"I do," K said, "It's still an open offer if that's what your here for."

"It is but with a bit of an alteration," Ruby said, "RWBY will lead DC not just me."

K frowned at Ruby's statement and he looked at Storm. _"She knows something more is going on here..."_ K thought before he spoke. "DC has only ever been led by an individual, Myself or Doug not a committee, not a partnership not a team a person. What makes you think you can come to decisions quickly enough to meet the ever changing needs of DC?"

"Because we've been making split second decisions as a team for years," Weiss said.

"Good ones at that," Yang added.

"Like following that dust through Cinder's portal and finding you all," Blake said. "Split second decision and all of us and JNPR made it on the fly."

"And as a team are you tenacious enough to stick to a task to the exclusion of all else until it is finished," K asked.

"Absolutely not," Ruby said, "Family and friends are more important than chasing after ghosts. Besides with the four of us we wouldn't have to, we can rotate in and out if we need to."

K's face softened into a smile as RWBY responded to his questions. "Hmm it seems every Rose is unique and every RWBY it's own jewel. What if I were to allow this? What part would I play in your operations?"

"We're all already like your kids," Haggard said, "Why not be a dad? Though you would certainly have one rowdy family."

"I am a dad," K said as his face darkened again with echoes of pain. "I am so bad at it that my son was killed and my daughter lost to me for more years than can be counted..."

"Ever heard of second chances," Ruby asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"If I'm dad then C is DC's mom," K said as he felt Ruby's peace seep into him. It was by far her most unique ability... to convey feeling and emotion through touch. _"C are you on your way,"_ K thought.

 _"Almost there dear you haven't … you already feel better what changed," C replied._

 _"RWBY is stepping up to lead DC,"_ K answered, _"What do you say do you want to be mom to a few hundred rowdy kids that run about creation chasing and stopping Magogs?"_

 _"Seeing as a few of them are our kids/grandkids/great grandkids,"_ C responded, _"I don't see why not. See you in a few love."_

"It would be nice to have parents for once," Blake said as K's 'head conversation' took only a moment.

"Or more like grandparents perhaps," Ruby said, "Summer is always mom to me."

"I think we can work with that," K said, "What about it Oz, General … Qrow? How's it feel to know four of your own are in charge of DC?"

"Right," Qrow said.

"Peaceful," Ozpin said as he nodded his head in agreement with K's verdict.

"Well earned," Ironwood added, "Though I will not stand for such a casual switching of the leadership of Remnant's most powerful ally. We need an announcement a ceremony and a celebration I think."

"You always have to have your rituals don't you," Qrow stated, "But if they have drinks with them then... count me in. After all it's for my family." Qrow hugged Ruby and Yang. "Let's go find your dad he should be here for this... I swear I can never keep track of that man."

"Usually because he is being swarmed by students," Yang said. "He's like you used to be, everyone's favorite teacher."

"I'll contact Father, Mother and Winter so they can assist you with the ceremonies," Weiss said as she gave Qrow an eye roll and muttered, "Rituals are for savages..."

K noticed Storm and Haggard walk back out to the balcony and Storm motioned for him to follow. "What are you two planning," K asked as he joined two of his oldest friends outside.

"It just happened," Storm said.

"Yeah Storm dragged me into this whole thing twenty years ago," Haggs added. "K you need a break you've been going full speed for longer than I can comprehend. You needed this back when you started DC and yet you made it through anyways... Look we just want to say, take a break now you and C and the rest of the family okay, rest for once and maybe pitch in when you feel like it not because you think you have to."

"Ha you two," K said, "Storm I assume you did more of the planning part than Haggs here did."

"Correct," Storm said, "But Haggard did his part very well. Do take some time for yourself... we've got a much longer set of universes ahead of us."

"Of that I have no doubt," K said, "It will be different being more of an adviser or teacher than the tip of the spear so to speak. Hah why I could probably learn a thing or two about that from Ozpin..." K sighed as he looked over his shoulder to the bustling RWBY and their mentors. "I love those four you know and now I've put them in the most dangerous position in creation..."

"Well it's a good thing they will have some of the most dangerous guards in creation," Reak said as the mech warrior landed on the balcony. "Myself, Raiden, Samuel and Blade Wolf have decided to be the personal guard for whoever leads DC... I'm telling you because we'd like you to be one of us."

"Done," K said without hesitation. "Let's keep this quite though the less people who know we exists as Guards the more effective we can be."

"We'll just take our leave then," Haggs said as he got on Storm's back and the two prepared to take off.

"Take care you two and try not to tell anyone about us guards okay," K said.

"Understood," Storm said as she flew off with Haggard.

"I suggest we do not even let RWBY know we are guarding them, let's just do it by being there for them whenever they are looking for someone to help with something," Havoc said.

"You think like me you know," K said.

"No I think like a person who has been a protector of high level targets for the past twenty years," Reak said with a chuckle.

"Makes someone wonder when you had time to learn to be a story teller," K remarked.

"Another time and another life," Reak replied. Even through the helmet and armor he seemed to sigh sadly at that.

"Well who am I to question those with other lives," K said as he too reflected on all the people he had been over his lifetime. "Tell the others that I'm in but how did you four know about the switch or decided to be guardians in the first place?"

"We didn't know about the switch actually," Reak said, "I heard about it through a source I have."

"Ironwood," K asked.

"Good answer," Reak said, "Either way I heard and came to ask you to join us. Why we wanted to do this is because the four of us are highly adept at securing high level targets and the leaders of DC are the highest that can be secured."

K clapped Reak on the shoulder and said, "Thank you Reak you've brought some ease to my mind in letting RWBY take over. At least I know I will have help protecting them." Reak nodded and then flew off the balcony and into the night.

"K what are you doing out there come on we need you for some of the arrangements," Weiss called out to him with some annoyance. "I know it's not your favorite thing but the people will want a ceremony and for that we will need your input after all you did found DC."

 _"Well I did do that,"_ K thought as he walked back inside. He felt C land outside as he returned to Ozpin's desk. With a thought K morphed C into her human form and she walked in to join them. C's human form was a towering six foot eleven and fully armored in glistening plate mail. Her silver-white hair flowed down from under her helmet and rested around her shoulders and the massive sword that was holstered across her back. K looked into C's sparkling crystal eyes and she smiled at him.

"So... retirement then dear," C asked as she stood next to K and bent down to the table while looking around at the others in the room. "RWBY, thank you all so, so much."

"Somehow I doubt you two will 'retire'," Weiss said, "But you're welcome."

"True," K said, "So this ceremony then, I sense you have something in mind?"

"I do," Weiss said, "The Unity is the pride of Remnant. DC, while under your leadership helped us build it and we were chosen as captains for it's first mission. We then passed it off to the General here and now CFVY is it's commanders. General Ironwood, if you would be willing would you oversee the transfer of DC command from K to us while we broadcast it from the Unity?"

"I do not see a reason to disagree with the plan," Ironwood said.

"When would we have this ceremony," Ruby asked.

"Also where in the Unity would we have it," Blake asked.

"I'd say a week from now," Ozpin said, "Gives everyone time to make preparations for it. As for where the Unity is in atmosphere right now so we could have it on the upper decks that are outside the ship."

"On the balconies and pavilions," Yang remarked, "that could look amazing if we decorate it correctly."

"Well then I will coordinate with Doug to make the arrangements," K said.

"Ah ah, K let it go," C said, "The ceremony isn't until next week but the transfer happened already. Let RWBY plan this meanwhile we can prepare all the information on the various leads you've been chasing with the Wardens for them to look over later."

K was genuinely surprised by that. " _Wow I know that I've turned over control but I guess I never even really noticed how much stuff I was in charge of... This will be nice but it will also take some getting used to."_ K nodded, "Right I guess I've just gotten so used to running everything that it will take some practice to let it go. Though I guess I'll still be around, after all I am one of the few of us who can summon Lucifer and the Wardens."

"That you are but you're not the only one," Ruby said with a smile. "But we can worry about that later. Right now we need to think outfits. What will we wear for this ceremony? We're not in an army of any sort so we have no formal attire in DC." Ruby looks around the room, "Any suggestions?"

"I'd say our power armor," Blake said, "It is elegant but also protective. This ceremony would be a perfect event for assassins to try and attack us."

"For that reason alone I have to agree," Ironwood said, "DC made you those suits and they would serve as an additional line of defense should you come under attack. Considering that we have yet another enemy lurking in the shadows of our world I can not stress the importance of precautions enough."

"I agree with James on this," Ozpin said, "The power armor is subtle enough to be mistaken as a higher level of Atlas armor but it provides significantly more protection and enhancements to your already incredible talent."

"Then RWBY will be in their armor," K said, "I'd advise that your husbands also take similar precautions. C and I will be in what you see us in here. Green satin cloak and silver armor, don't worry we're much harder to harm than we look."

"Oh we know that first hand," Yang said, "after all who was it who led us into hell itself and brought us back out?"

"As I recall you almost died in that event," C said.

"Eh I could have taken it," Yang said.

"Not without Adam," Ruby muttered as she drew Yang into a hug, "I've never been that scared before and I don't want to ever again. So you stay safe Yang."

"They are too cute together," Blake remarked as Yang ruffled her sister's hair and Ruby responded by playfully punching Yang in the shoulder.

"That they are," K agreed, "But so are all of you, together you four, or eight now, are some of the cutest pairs I know of in DC."

"And you two are okay with us taking over for you," Weiss asked.

"We are," C said, "After all you four are the only ones who actually are strong enough to beat either K or myself and you're the only ones who's faith is greater than our own."

"All of that and you're certainly better people than C or I," K added.

"What about the original DC members," Blake asked.

"Hags helped you all decide to do this did he not," K replied, "He has a way with people and the original team holds him in the highest regard, if they know he helped you all get to this point they will be more than willing to follow you all."

"You know you have a point," Weiss said, "I don't think I've met a single person in DC who doesn't like Hags... I mean even you have those in DC who are... skeptical of you."

"I do," K confirmed, "Mostly the SaDiablos but they have good reason to be wary of me... everyone should in fact. It's another reason I choose Ruby... well RWBY now I suppose. After all if I didn't choose the four of you then you wouldn't have gotten the spot... but I don't know of anyone in DC that dislikes any of you, Cinder and her circle of friends included. You also have reached out to the newest round of members and have started making connections with them, Rewind Inc, Juliet and Nick, Cassity." K laughed as a smile came to his face. "Why I bet you are making more relationships with the DC members than I am maintaining on a personal level right now... I've got Doug, Ignitus, Diablo, The original members and Spyro's family... outside of them I'm pretty sure most of DC sees me as the aloof leader that swoops in and then disappears again once the trouble is dealt with. You all are much more social, much more approachable which I think will be good for DC."

"Yeah we are pretty social but that's mostly because 'DC' is really only about three hundred people and they all frequent Club RWBY so we get to know them pretty well," Yang said as she and Ruby stopped jostling each other and came over.

"Well here's to the bright future of DC under it's new leaders," K said as he summoned a round of drinks from the air. "Ozpin, Ironwood care to join us?"

"I'll drink to that," Ironwood said.

"Indeed," Ozpin agreed as he raised his own cup to the air, "To RWBY, wishing them all the best that the future can hold."

"Cheers," K said in agreement as everyone clinked their cups together and took their drinks.

"Hey this is milk," Ruby remarked excitedly. "I love milk!"

"Well of course everyone got their favorite," K said with a smile and a wink.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Beacon Days of Our Lives

Character Moroni

Moroni and Neo ghosted through the red trees of Forever Fall. Off to their right was Summer and Diablo. They were out to collect sap with the rest of the students but also to keep them safe. To assist in that endeavor Glynda was also around... somewhere. Moroni fanned his wings and stirred up the crimson leaves that were constantly falling to the ground in the forest.

"Hey stop that," Neo said with a cough. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

"No you're not," M said as he rested his wings against his back once more. "But I'm sure that the dust and such getting into your nose can make you sneeze."

Neo rolled her eyes at M and he chuckled at her. She liked his dry remarks and they both knew it. "maybe so M... Hey Summer, D how is it looking over there?"

"So far so good," Summer said, "We have cleared this place out a bunch so there shouldn't be that much trouble with it... except for what trouble we bring with us."

"You're worried about something... someone aren't you," M asked.

"Jaune," D replied, "He's been acting almost servant like to Cardin and I know the two are not the best of friends."

"So you think Jaune and Cardin might attract the Grimm," Neo asked.

"And us," M said, "D and I are like magnets for the Grimm, our histories and traits draw them to us."

"That makes sense sadly," Summer said. "Hey I've got a line of sight on RWBY and most of JNPR Jaune is missing..."

"That doesn't sound good," Neo said.

"M, Neo, go see if you can find Jaune and keep an eye on him and CRDL, we'll keep watch over RWBY and the rest," Summer said.

"On it," M acknowledged as he picked Neo up and set her on his shoulders before flying into the air.

"Haha... I love flying with you M," Neo leaned against his head and wrapped her arms around his neck as they flew.

"I love you Neo, anything done together is lovely," M replied.

"Even if it is babysit for Summer huh," Neo remarked.

A roar echoed out through the forest, drawing M and Neo's attention off towards a ridge line where the trees were thinned out. M caught sight of a large Ursa with a lot of spikes on it's back lumbering around in the relative clearing. "I think we found Jaune and CRDL..." M said as he swooped down towards the Ursa.

On M's back Neo pulled back from her embrace of his neck and got up on her feet as M leveled out under her, his back providing ample surface for her to stand up on and pull out her parasol. "M I'm getting off, take me in low," Neo said.

"Got it," M said. He dropped down to skim just above the tree tops and he felt Neo hop off as he flew past Jaune, Cardin, and a large Ursa. He smiled as he circled around and saw Neo land on the Ursa's back, distracting it long enough for Jaune to cut it's head off. A moment later he was knocked from the sky towards the group on the ground by a King Taijitu. M hit the ground hard letting out a grunt as the Taijitu slammed him down. He pulsed with light knocking the Grimm's head back as M flipped up off the ground and landed beside Neo and Jaune while Cardin picked himself up off the ground.

"M are you okay," Neo asked.

"I'm fine what about you three," M asked.

"Uh well Aura's a bit low but I'm good," Jaune said.

"Yeah same," Cardin added.

The four were about to engage the Taijitu when a yell sounded out from behind them and Ruby came sailing past them to embed Crescent Rose into the immediate head of the Taijitu. Pyrrha came flying through next and deflected the other head of the Grimm as Weiss came sliding up to stand beside M.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Weiss stated as Ruby fired Crescent Rose and back flipped off the Grimm's head to land beside them with Pyrrha landing a moment later.

"Hey guys," Ruby greets after she lands. "Where's M-Summer and D?"

"Looking after the others," M said as he drew his battle ax. "Let's fight this then worry about them." The group nodded collectively as the second head of the Taijitu crashed through the forest behind them.

"Oh no," Cardin stated as he turned to face the other head. "It's a big one..."

"So are we," Neo said then after a pause, "Okay maybe I'm not the best one to say that but let's just kill it." With that she switched into her 'killer' mode, jumped up M's back and vaulted over to the Taijitu's already injured head.

"Incoming," Jaune shouted as he and Cardin dodged out of the way of the second head. M spun around and struck a blow across it with his ax that sent the Grimm reeling around before retreating back into the forest... which allowed the other head to rear up and fling Neo off of it and into the air. Weiss threw some Glyphs into the air for Neo to land on while Pyrrha took the opportunity to get in under the Grimm's head and slice across the jaw joints. Weiss followed up Pyrrha's attack with a blast of frost that froze the Taijitu's head to a tree that Pyrrha had knocked it into. Weiss stumbled a bit as she tired from the use of her glyphs.

"Weiss," Ruby said, "Back off a little, we've got this from here." Ruby dashed in and shattered the frozen head of the Grimm as M moved to block the other head that had come back through the trees to strike at Jaune. M blocked the Taijitu's lunge which allowed Jaune and Cardin to slam into it from both sides before it could retreat. Neo then hopped down from the glyph and impaled the Taijitu's second head. The Grimm reared up before crashing to the ground. Neo rolled off of it as it fell and came up on her feet beside M.

"Well... that was fun," Neo remarked casually.

"Fun is not what I would call that," Weiss said.

"It was a little fun," Ruby remarked.

"They are both crazy right," Jaune asked.

"Pfft," Ruby snorted, "You're such a kidder..."

"No, He's not," Cardin said. "Jaune... I'm sorry. You do deserve to be here."

"Did I just hear Cardin Winchester **apologize** ," Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah but you won't hear it again," Cardin said as he crossed his arms.

"Pyrrha just let it go," Jaune said, "If it's past it's past, let's go find Ren and Nora."

"They went with Yang and Blake to get Goodwitch," Ruby said.

"And they found me," Goodwitch said as she Summer, Diablo, Yang and Blake came over.

"Where are Ren, Nora and the rest of CRDL," M asked.

"I had them stay back and defend our extraction point in case anything came up there," Glynda said. She then looked at Blake and Yang. "Though two of the group wouldn't listen."

"No way am I staying behind while my little sis is in a fight," Yang said.

"And I'm her partner," Blake added, "We're a team and we stick together."

"Admirable but ultimately useless," Diablo said, "The idea of a team is to coordinate multiple individual operations simultaneously for the greatest effect."

"D," Summer said, "They know."

"Oh right," D stated, "Then they are staying together out of friendship... I still mistake that emotion sometimes."

"Oh come on even you have friends," Weiss said.

"True," D stated.

"NMDS, I thought you had cleared this area just recently," Glynda said.

"We did," Summer confirmed, "Yesterday in fact... there shouldn't have been Grimm of this size around here."

"Then what is drawing them," Glynda asked as she discretely looked at D and M.

"What are you talking about," Yang asked.

"NMDS cleared this area before you all came out here," Glynda said, "And yet there were two large Grimm in the area... something or someone drew them here."

"Something to be discussed later," M said, "Unless we want to stand around and see if more want to show up?"

Glynda curtly nods and leads the way back to the extraction where the bullheads had arrived to pick the teams up. NMDS and RWBY got in the same one.

"Well are you two alright," Blake asked Ruby and Weiss once they lifted off.

"We're fine," Weiss said.

"Are you sure," Ruby asked, "You seemed a little wobbly back there..."

"I'm fine," Weiss snapped. She quickly reached out and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder as the red cloaked leader looked hurt. "I'm sorry about that Ruby, but I am fine. I just get tired when using my semblance that much in rapid succession, anyone would."

"Ah it's okay Weiss," Ruby said as she smiled, "I'm kind of getting used to your snapping at me."

"What," Weiss pulled back, "I don't snap at you that much do I?" Everyone just looks at Weiss. "Well it's not intentional..."

"And yet you do nothing to try and stop it," M said, "Ruby has done plenty to try and be a good leader..."

"I-I..." Weiss simply looked at Ruby silently after she couldn't find any words to express her regret at her own failings.

Ruby was not content it seemed to let that be it and she hugged Weiss saying, "Come on Weiss don't be like that. It's fine really."

"But it isn't," Weiss said, "I saw the hurt on your face... you were just concerned for me and I hurt your feelings. It's not alright, I have to get better about that."

"And you will," Neo said, "Trust me... though I realize I am one of the worst people to make that statement... ha."

"Why is that," Ruby asked as she went back to her spot.

"Well Ruby... other than me the rest of my team was evil at one point," Summer said.

"Why would that matter," Blake asked, "You all are helping us now so what does your past matter?"

"A deep rooted tenant of Dragon Company," D remarked.

"Well to be fair Weiss you have gotten better," Yang said. "You've started to really open up to us you know?"

"I... I guess so," Weiss said.

"Everyone has to open up to someone eventually," M said as he looked at Neo. "Sometimes it just takes some practice to know how."

"That it does," Diablo agreed. "You all know we are the reason that those large Grimm were out there today right?"

"What," Blake asked. "How?"

"D and I we... still attract the Grimm," M said. "For the past week we've been going out here after clearing it and Grimm always come to D and I. Our pasts, our essence, draws them like a moth to a flame, but these moths can kill and eat you so..."

"Well I can imagine that can be useful," Ruby said, "You can draw the Grimm to you and away from cities and villages and towns. You are like mobile bait."

"That is one way to look at it," D said. "Another is as long as we are in a city, town or village that place is in great danger."

"Oh," RWBY collectively sighed, "Right."

"Don't worry Beacon is basically just as safe as it usually is," Summer said, "Even with M and D there it's still not physically possible for most of the Grimm hoards to even get to it. Same for Vale. No what worries me is other factors. Factors that we don't know about. Those are the ones we have to keep an eye out for."

"Right," Weiss agreed, "The known quantities we can compensate for the unknown ones are the things that can pop up and be very dangerous."

"It's good to see you are already thinking like Huntresses," Summer said, "For now though you four just worry about school."

"That we can do," Ruby said, "But if there is a chance for us to help save people, please let us know."

"We can do that," Summer said. The rest of the ride was spent mostly in silence as the teams pondered their next moves. They arrived back at Beacon and Glynda motioned for NMDS to come with her. After telling RWBY they would meet up with them for dinner later NMDS followed Glynda to Ozpin's office.

"Well hello," Ozpin greeted as the team came in. "I was hoping we could talk..."

"I assume it's about the Grimm," Summer said.

"In part yes," Ozpin said, "They seem drawn to your team. But there is another matter I wished to talk to you about as well."

"Well I can tell you that the Grimm are attracted to me and Diablo," M said, "We can practically walk among them unscathed and they will follow us about. That said they still can't get to us here so Beacon and Vale are still just as safe as before."

"Noted," Ozpin said, "Well then with that out of the way... I wanted to talk to you about a message I got from Qrow."

"What has he gotten into now," Summer asked.

"He is our scout," Glynda said, "Going where we can not."

"So he's the one risking his life to give you information," Neo said, "Got it."

"What is the message," Diablo asked.

"Qrow has been following a target, one you identified as Cinder for some time," Ozpin said, "Ever since Cinder attacked and stole part of the Fall Maiden's power."

"Wait the what," Summer asked. Ozpin and Glynda looked between each other and Ozpin leaned forward and put his fingers together.

"The Fall Maiden," Ozpin said, "You do know about the Maidens don't you?"

Summer's eyes widened as she said, "Ozpin... on my Remnant we don't have these Maidens. Who and what are they?"

"You don't have Maidens on your Remnant," Glynda asked in disbelief.

"No... our Cinder was possessed by a demon, a Magog," Summer said, "What is a Maiden?"

"Maidens are four women, each possessing unnatural powers that have been passed down from one Maiden to another since their founding by an old hermit who was cheered by four maidens. They correlate to the four seasons," Ozpin said, "That is the quick version of it at least and it will have to work for now. This information is quite unsettling. If you didn't have Maidens for Cinder to hunt for power then her plan here may be vastly different from her plan on your world."

"Then we just have to see what she intends do," M said, "If something seems familiar to Neo then we have a good chance of being able to predict what will happen and if it doesn't then we will have to find another solution."

"Cinder is still Cinder though," Neo said, "Her habits and preferences will still be similar. I can probably give you assistance with how she might go about whatever she is planning once we know that."

"I guess her goal will be different this time then," Summer said, "The one we know was trying to get the demon out of her while the demon was trying to take over the world."

"She was clever too," D said, "Used the Magog's own advantages against it."

"If she uses the kingdoms' advantages against them the world will fall," Ozpin said. "We must make sure that does not happen. Summer another question if I may, what do you know about silver eyes?"

"Well it is said that those with silver eyes are endowed to be great warriors," Summer said, "For instance I can tell you the exact status of my team from anywhere, so can Ruby who is with DC."

"I see," Ozpin said, "Yet another variation... Should any of the kingdoms fall..."

"It won't happen," M stated. "We can and will stop her. There is no force other than God himself that can stand up to the might of Dragon Company."

Character Summer Rose

NMDS were walking back to their room but even after M's declaration that they wouldn't let Cinder win Summer was still unsettled. "How do we know we can stop her?"

"Because here while this Cinder is a Maiden or whatever," Diablo rumbled, "She is still human... no demon to perpetuate itself. Just a straight up fight and those we always win."

"It won't be a straight up fight," Neo said. "Cinder, while she certainly will fight when needed prefers to manipulate things to her advantage. It's how she was able to hold off the Magog in her head for so many years."

"Our best advantage right now is she is unaware of our true nature," M said, "While we hold that advantage we can expect her to try similar tricks that she used in Neo's experience."

Summer opened their room door and waved everyone inside before going in and leaning against the door frame as she shut the door behind her. "In that case we should look for any sort of patterns that would line up with any of her plans from our Remnant, surely some of them must be the same?"

"I'd check for any sort of dust robberies then," Neo said, "That was a large part of her initial plan, not just for the bombs but to use as currency when Lien alone would not suffice."

Summer nodded to Neo and said, "That seems reasonable... Okay, we need to get reassigned then. To monitor Vale so we can keep track of any incidents and start figuring out a pattern. Neo, M get with Ozpin and get us reassigned. D go on into Vale and set up shop. I know in Vale you may be able to have a bit more leeway with your abilities than here at the school. I'll go let RWBY know about the change so they can cover for us if something comes up and we need to miss anything Beacon related."

NMDS split up to go about their tasks. Summer went over to RWBY's dorm and let them know about the adjustment.

"So you're not going to be going to class with us any more," Ruby said sadly.

"We will still try to maintain that we are students here," Summer said, "Unless something comes up that would require our immediate attention we will still be on your same schedule." Summer smiles and whispered into Ruby's ear, "And when things do come up that we have to deal with you all get to cover for us. Sound good?"

Ruby smiled and nodded quickly, "Of course, operation Rose cover is a go." She gave a thumbs up before Weiss called for Ruby to come back in and study. "Oh... uh I got to go, see you later m- Summer." Summer smiled as Ruby went back into her dorm. A text from Neo drew Summer's attention and she checked it as she left the residence wing of Beacon.

"Ozpin has approved us to move to cover Vale," Neo's text read, "He says we can work with Burnie and Joel to keep track of the crime in the area."

Summer replied back saying, "Good, lets go meet with them and set up a system to exchange information." She then headed out to go to Vale.

Over the next two weeks, while Vale was preparing for the Vytal Festival, NMDS were working with the police to try and apprehend Roman. Between the reports and NMDS' own investigation the walls of their room had become a mess of cork boards and string. It was this mess that Summer and Neo were currently pouring over while D and M were out on patrol.

"Well he's just about got the lower district cleared out," Neo said. "That leaves him with the upper district or hijacking any ships that come in. When I joined him he was working the upper district in our Remnant."

"When was that," Summer asked.

"About three weeks from now," Neo replied.

"Then he must start hitting there soon," Summer said as she put a call in to D to let him know to move the patrol rout to the upper district. "Well D and M are moving up there-"She was cut off by a report from Burnie coming in saying that another store had been hit. "We've got another one let's go see if it matches the other patterns."

"Right," Neo said as she grabbed her parasol, "Where is it?"

"Looks like it's downtown," Summer said, "Maybe Roman is moving up to the north faster then we thought." The two headed out and met with Burnie and Joel down by the store a half hour later.

"You know the one thing I miss most," Neo remarked, "Flying dragon back, it's so much faster."

"Agreed," Summer remarked as she and Neo were beckoned over by Joel. "Officers, what does it look like?"

"Ah looks like him alright, just the dust was taken," Burnie said as he handed Summer a data scroll.

Summer was looking it over when she heard Ruby call out, "Hey Summer, hey Neo... what happened?"

Summer handed the scroll back to Burnie and went over to her daughter and her team. "Looks like that guy Roman that we met on the rooftops."

"He's still stealing Dust," Weiss asked, "What is he doing with all of it? With that much dust you could fund your own … army..."

"We think he might be getting it for the White Fang," Neo said.

"No... that doesn't seem right," Blake said, "They would never work with a human."

"How would you know that," Yang asked Blake.

"I, um, I just do...," Blake said quietly.

"Seems to me like they would work just fine with scum like this guy," Weiss said with anger tinting her voice.

"The White Fang is misguided not evil Weiss," Blake said.

"Misguided," Weiss asked incredulously, "They want to wipe out humanity!"

"Then they are very misguided," Blake retorted, "Either way that doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale, or use Roman to do it."

"She's right," Ruby said, "The White Fang would have their own people to do this wouldn't they?"

Summer was about to say something when a voice from the docks yelled out, "Stop that Faunus!"

Summer and Neo ran with RWBY over to the railing overlooking the docks to see Sun running and jumping off a boat before jumping up to a light pole and hanging from it by his tail. Burnie and Joel ran past Summer and down the stairs to the docks.

"Who is that," Yang asked as she caught the look of recognition on Summer's face.

"That is Sun Wukong, leader of team SSSN from Mistral," Summer said as she went down to greet him. Before she could though Sun flipped up to the top of the light pole he was on and dropped a banana peel on Burnie's head before vaulting over them and running up the stairs and past RWBY, Summer and Neo.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes," Yang pointed out.

"Uh, uh quick we must observe him," Weiss exclaimed as she lead the charge to follow Burnie and Joel who were chasing Sun.

"Kids am I right," Neo remarked as she rolled her eyes and went after the train of people chasing Sun. Summer shot her a disapproving glare before following. They caught up to RWBY as Weiss was getting off of Penny who she had apparently run into.

 _"Oh so that's how they met Penny,"_ Summer thought as she saw the perky robo-girl get up.

"Even more people, wow, it's nice to meet you all," Penny said as she saw Summer and Neo, "I'm Penny."

"Summer," Summer said as she walked up to Penny, "Did you catch which direction that blond haired kid ran?"

"He jumped up to the buildings and from there I lost sight of him," Penny replied.

"Thank you Penny," Summer said, "Neo let's go. RWBY we will see you later." Summer and Neo headed down the street past the building Penny had indicated to try and find Sun.

"Why are we chasing Sun exactly," Neo asked. "He's on our side right?"

"Yeah but he's also … how do you say it? An independent thinker," Summer said as the two searched for signs of Sun.

"Ah so not above breaking the law to get what he wants," Neo said.

"I prefer to describe it as working within my own set of laws," Sun said as he dropped down behind the two. "You're pretty tenacious and you seem to know my name so... mind telling me yours and why you are looking for me?"

"You are Sun Wukong with Mistral Academy, leader of team SSSN correct," Summer said.

"Uh... yeah," Sun replied as he crossed his arms, "Still haven't told me who you are or why you are following me."

"I'm Summer Rose," Summer said, "This is Neo, we're with Beacon and we're looking for some people to help us with some detective work, people not from around here... I think you will make a perfect candidate."

Sun looks between the two and rubs his chin. "Well you look legit enough and you already seem to have picked me to help you... So, does this come with like a badge or you know pay or anything?"

"No badge... unless we can get one from Burnie for you," Summer said. "As for payment we do have funds to allocate to hire help such as yours."

"Sounds good to me then," Sun said as he got out his scroll to exchange information with Summer, "One question though why me?"

"Because you are new, you arrived even before your team did you won't have classes since you are here for the tournament and you know how to hide in plain sight," Neo said. "All qualities that are useful in an information agent."

Sun nods his head, "Yeah that makes sense. So what am I doing?"

"We want you to hang around the docks," Summer said after she and Sun finished exchanging information. "Report to us anything that you hear that might indicate someone trying to hijack Dust shipments."

"I can do that," Sun said, "I can head to Beacon after the last shift leaves to get my team's arrangements made. Ha ten minutes in Vale and I am already working as an informant... sweet."

"So it seems," Summer said with a smile, "Just don't blow your cover. Call me if anything comes up okay?"

"Right," Sun said seriously as he tucked his scroll away and started walking back to the docks.

"Well now we can focus on the upper district," Neo remarked, "Good idea."

Summer and Neo spent the rest of the day in the upper district searching for any signs of Roman's activity. They returned to Beacon later that evening after having found nothing relating to Roman. Summer noticed Sun and Blake as the two left the courtyard.

"Wonder what that is about," Neo remarked.

"If I had to guess... probably about Blake's past," Summer said. "Neo go on to our room I'm going to go check with Ruby and see what happened."

Neo nods and walks off as Summer heads towards RWBY's dorm. When she gets to RWBY's dorm and knocks on it a hopeful Ruby opens the door only for her face to fall slightly. "Oh Summer... we had thought... never mind come on in." Ruby waves Summer in.

"I saw Blake leaving the courtyard," Summer said as she entered and saw the either worried or confused / frustrated faces of Ruby, Yang and Weiss. "So... I take it something happened?"

"She used to be with the White Fang," Weiss stated, "That's what happened."

"She's not now," Summer said. "and yes I knew and no it wasn't my place to tell you that. Right now though none of that matters, what matters is your team mate is upset, she's scared and she needs your help. So what are you going to do?"

"We're going to search for her that's what," Yang said as she got up to go find Blake.

"Yang, Blake is with Sun, the Faunus you encountered on the docks," Summer said, "He's working with me to keep us informed of what is happening at the docks. I'll let him know to stay with Blake so you all can go find her tomorrow after everyone has had time to cool down."

"I am cool," Yang said as she walked past Summer to go find Blake. "Meet me in Vale in the morning if you haven't heard from me. Mom if your new friend wants to let me know where he and Blake are please...please tell me if he calls."

"Yang..." Ruby started to follow but stopped, "I guess we should probably just wait. Blake may be overwhelmed if we all go searching for her."

"I'll help in the morning," Weiss stated as she went to get changed to go to bed.

"I'll send you all anything I hear from Sun," Summer said as she left. Summer messaged Sun, "Sun, is Blake still with you? If so please look after her. Yang is already out looking for her and Ruby and Weiss will be looking for her in the morning. If you can help us find her please do."

"She doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone right now," Sun replied, "I'll let you know if that changes."

Summer sighed and put her scroll away as she went to add the newest robbery to their board. The next day seemed to crawl by as no one seemed to be able to get information on Blake and Sun had seemingly gone dark. Summer and Diablo were out in Vale looking for both of their missing friends.

"Do you think we could dangle a fish on some yarn and get her to show up," Diablo asked.

"Not really in the mood for joke's D," Summer said.

"Wasn't joking," Diablo countered, "Blake does seem to love fish is all."

"Oh," Summer said as she went to check with another store about if they had seen Blake or Sun. When she came back out Weiss and Yang had met up with Diablo and the three were talking. "Weiss Yang any news?"

"Nothing yet," Weiss stated.

"All night and most of today and nothing," Yang growled. "Why did she have to run..."

"Where have you searched and where is Ruby," Summer asked.

"We split up when Penny join our search," Yang said, "Ruby is with her down searching the lower district."

"We are heading to the upper district to search there," Weiss said, "You said that Sun was working with you last night at the docks, maybe you two could check there for us?"

"Yes I would like to meet this Remnant's Sun," Diablo said, "We could take care of two things at once if we search the docks."

"Assuming Sun is not with Blake wherever she is," Summer said. "Either way we can cover the docks." The four nodded to each other before splitting up heading to their assigned areas.

"I bet she is at the docks," Diablo said, "So many fish..."

"Okay that time you had to be joking," Summer said with disdain.

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't," D rumbled.

Summer messaged Ruby to let her know that she and D were going to search the docks. Summer also asked, "Ruby can you tell if Blake is okay?"

"How would I be able to tell," Ruby replied, "I don't have like a monitor on her or anything."

Summer saw Ruby's reply and sighed as she replied, "Well if you find her first let us know." Summer then looked to D. "Well silver eyes definitely doesn't do for Ruby the same it thing does for me."

"Or DC's Ruby," D added. "and yet Ozpin seemed to bring it up... I wonder what it does then."


End file.
